The Kid in The Jersey and The Tutu
by Tania Witter
Summary: What if Joey really did get pregnant in season 4 but Pacey never knew? This is the way i brought him back to his girls Joey and his now five year old daughter i mean he's not a pimp or anything lol and i promise they're both in it after the first chapter
1. Superman!

The Kid in The Jersey and The Tutu

Chapter One

If a mothers life was considered hectic then Josephine Potter would have to concur, watching her sister raise her son was not even nearly preparing her for what she was now facing.

She, was her Mission Impossible and her name was Lilly who knew something so small that considered nail polish all over her hands an art form would pose such a loveable problem. She had her mothers long loose beautiful brown curls and her fathers piercingly blue eyes that would give away both her and his every emotion. At almost four and a half years old her daughter had trouble written all over her and her fathers same heartbreaking yet naughty smile to reinforce her mothers underlying heartbreak.

Every time Joey looked at her daughter she saw him. The love of her life that got away. When Joey first became pregnant they were in their senior year of high school and just about to graduate. They were so in love and spending all their time together at the beach house Pacey was renting but when Joey found out the visits became few and far between and arguments became more and more regular. Pacey wanting to know why Joey was pulling away and Joey wanting to hide away and not have to deal with anything. They graduated two weeks into Joey's pregnancy and still no one knew. Joey didn't want to ruin Pacey's life she didn't want him to be tied to her by obligation he had his whole life to live and she wanted him to live it. So that night Joey broke it off with the only man she ever loved. First she cried then he cried then he screamed then she screamed then there was silence for a long time and she knew he was giving in he had to she wouldn't let him not. She gave him some lame excuse about wanting him to be happy and that he won't be if he has to be tied up in a relationship, neither of them believing her. Joey still to this day spends sleepless nights scared that he though that she was leaving him because she didn't love him that he wasn't enough, because that was always Pacey's fear that he wasn't enough. But what he didn't realize was that Joey never needed perfect because he was perfect to her. When you love someone even their flaws are perfect to you. He never understood that. At least he never understood that in reference to him, he loved Joey just like that he loved her so much that she was perfect to him so he couldn't believe someone so perfect could love him the same way back. The next day after the break-up Pacey left town he went sailing away just like she knew he would and to this day she hasn't seen or heard a word from him. Though she swears sometimes when she's alone in her bed at night she can feel him his strong arms wrapped around her as she sinks into the almost tangible embrace.

Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!

Lilly was running into her mothers bedroom and jumping up on her bed. Joey rolled over to see her beautiful daughter so happy and vibrant. She was full of life and causing her mother to smile reluctantly not wanting to give her daughter any positive reinforcement for doing this in the morning

Joey- What is it sweetie?

Lilly- You'll never guess who I saw

Joey- Hunny unless this story involves an insane amount of coffee I'm really not going to be able to follow you

Lilly- But Mommy the man in the pictures is on tv

Joey- What man?

Lilly- You know in the pictures you keep in the pretty box that I always ask to see the one that has the blue eyes just like me

Joey lept out of bed and into their living room almost trampling Taco the dog on her mad dash to the television

_Sheriff Pacey Witter today saved a young girl from a burning building sources say that Witter was unprotected running into the building to save the girl who he emerged holding and managed to get to paramedics before any serious injury was inflicted on her. Witter had this to say about the incident "Really I just did what any guy in my position would have done I really think the press is paying way too much attention where it shouldn't be, we should all just be grateful that Sarah is ok and going home to her parents safe and sound."_

There he was the same beautiful man Joey had loved and lost so long ago. She was trying to stop the tear that escaped her and just then her daughter emerged behind her

Lilly- See Mommy that's him right? Mommy…? Are you crying?

Joey- No no sweetie I just I had something in my eye

Luckily due to her age that line hadn't reached cliché status yet

Lilly- Mommy if you're sad you can have my teddy for today I won't need it I'm a big girl now

Joey smiled at her daughter knowing just how precious that teddy was to her. Lilly never knew it but it was the teddy Pacey had won for Joey at the fair that came to Capeside every summer. She missed Capeside New York still didn't feel like home they had been there for three years with Joey taking literature classes at NYU while Haley Jen and Jack would help baby-sit Haley was her closest friend in the city they lived next door to each other and joked that Friends had nothing on them. But even when Joey was gone she would always draw her daughter pictures from her favorite stories and hang them in her room just like her mother used to do for her.

Joey- Thanks Lilly but I swear I'm fine now why don't you run up to your room and get ready for when Haley comes to get you okay

Lilly- Okay Mommy but he's a hero like Superman

Joey- Yeah just like Superman

Lilly skipped happily off to her room

Then the phone rang

Joey- Hello?

Jack- Did you see?

Joey- Yeah not only did I see but Lilly was the one to tell me he was on tv

Jack- How did Lilly recognize him?

Joey- Oh uh Just by some pictures and stuff I have

Jack- So?

Joey- So what?

Jack- Are you going to go see him?

Joey- Yeah right! That's exactly what I'm going to do I'm going to march myself

down to his office and say hey Pacey remember me the girl who dumped you and ripped your heart out well I'm back and oh by the way you have a four year old daughter that you never knew about because I never told you so how's your life? No thanks Jack my life is soap opera enough already okay

Jack- Jo this isn't fair and you know it

Joey- What do you mean?

Jack- When you told us all that you were pregnant you said to us that you would try to find him and that when you did you would tell him and now here he is right in front of you I mean none of us even knew he was in the city and you're just going to let this opportunity slip by. He's Lilly's father Jo he has a right to know what a beautiful daughter he has

Joey- Jack what if he doesn't want to know? I mean he's been living his life perfectly fine without knowing till now and what now all of a sudden I have to completely change his life forever because I made a mistake five years ago by not telling him? That's not fair to him Jack

Jack- No Jo this isn't fair to him and you know it and Lilly needs a father and

Pacey would make an amazing father you know that

Joey- Jack I just… I'll think about it okay?

Jack- That's my girl

The tears began to spring in her eyes again that's what he used to call her she was 'his girl' and not in the possessive way Dawson used to hold onto her in the sweet way that meant they were giving themselves to each other and that was exactly the way they wanted it. She stifled her tears for the second time that morning.

Joey- K I got to get Lilly ready so we'll talk later

Jack- Sure Jo bye

Joey- Bye

Jack- By the way there's a party tonight and you're coming

Click

He always did that says something extremely fast at the end of a conversation so you hand up without realizing and end up having to agree

Lilly now entered the room with her long hair slung over her hockey jersey and her fairy tutu on underneath which to her matched perfectly

Lilly- I'm ready

Joey- You're ready huh? So let me guess you're the Hockey Fairy again today?

It was like the fates were teasing her making her daughter as much like Pacey as possible and she liked it she smiled warmly and genuinely at her daughter still trying to mask the pain of missing him that over four years hadn't dulled in the slightest

Lilly- Yep

Joey- And what little miss makes you think I'm going to let you wear that today?

Lilly- Well because.. um because I look like Superman

Joey- Lilly I don't remember Superman ever wearing a hockey jersey and a tutu

Lilly- No Mommy not that Superman the one in the pictures he has a jersey just like mine

It was official Lilly spent way too much time looking through Joey's stuff and she didn't have the energy this morning to argue with Lilly she was like her father in many respects and stubborn was defiantly one of them. Plus after having had the wind knocked out of her this morning she wasn't in a pistols at dawn kind of mood

Joey- Fine hunny you can wear it on one condition

Lilly- Huh?

Joey- Oh sorry sweetie you can wear it if you promise to put all your toys away tonight before bed

Lilly- Promise. So I can wear it?

Joey- Yes and as long as you're good for Haley

Lilly- I always am Mommy

She rolled her eyes at her mother like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard and just like her mother her huge doe eyes packed a very serious punch when she wanted them to

Soon Haley was breezing in the place picking up Lilly and swinging her in her arms

Haley- Hey munchkin

Lilly- No I'm not a munchkin they're scary

Haley- Oh sorry Miss Witter then what would you have me call you?

Lilly- Umm Supergirl!

Haley laughed

Haley- Supergirl it is

Lilly- Yay! See Mommy I'm just like Superman

Joey sighed as she watched Lilly

Joey- You sure are

Haley- Hey Supergirl if you want I have a cape at home from Halloween if you want

you can try it out that way you'll be even more like him

Lilly- No silly I want to be like Mommy's Superman

Haley looked up at her friend and Joey looked away guiltily

Haley- Who's Mommy's Superman Lilly

She rolled her eyes again seriously considering that she was the smartest one there

Lilly- The one in Mommy's box she has lots of pictures of him and he has a jersey just like mine!

Haley- Wow Lilly hey do you think maybe you could give your Mommy and me a second to talk

Lilly- Are you gonna talk about Superman coz if you are I wanna listen

Haley- No I promise we won't talk about Superman

Lilly- Okay

Lilly ran into her room to play with her teddy

Haley- So you going to tell me who the mystery man is or am I going to have to pry it out of you with booze and chocolate

Joey- Hey don't judge me by your standards you know that only works on you besides you promised Lilly that we can't talk about him

Haley- No I promised Lilly I wouldn't talk about Superman I didn't say which Superman now did I

Joey- Well it doesn't matter because I'm not talking

Haley- Why?

Joey- Because I already got the third degree from Jack and I really don't want to hear it again

Haley- Okay so this has something to do with a guy that you keep pictures of so is therefore someone who is very special to you and who you've known for a long time because lets face it your social life in the city is pretty much baron. Lilly thinks he's a Superhero still confused about that part and you've obviously done something wrong by him otherwise Jack wouldn't have yelled at you so a guy from your past who you did wrong by… No!

Joey- This is ridiculous I didn't even tell you anything!? See what happens when your friends know you too well. No boundaries

Haley- So it is him? Lilly's father?

Joey- Yes

Haley- Whoa so did she meet him or something?

Joey- No! she, she saw him on the news he rescued a girl from a burning building and that's why he's Superman okay?

Haley- Are you serious omig I saw that Sheriff Witter I can't believe I didn't pick that up

Joey- Yeah well now you know so can we move on please

Haley- He is fine

Joey- K see I was hoping for more of a change of topic here

Haley- But wait why was Jack angry at you

Joey- He wants me to go and see him you know and tell him about Lilly

Haley- Well he's right Jo he's her dad and I don't think Lilly would mind having Superman for a father

Joey- Haley I just… I don't think I can do it. Seeing him again it's just going to be so hard and you know that I never got over him

Haley- All the more reason you never know over time something might happen again

Joey- Yeah right a guy like Pacey doesn't stay single he's one of the good ones

Hales he's probably married

Haley- He isn't

Joey- Oh yeah and how do you know this?

Haley- Joey how many times do I have to tell you I have a radar for this kind of thing if they're cute the first thing I check for is the ring and that finger of his was sufficiently nude. And just for the record I wouldn't have minded the rest of him being so too. Come on Jo dish is the present as good as the wrapping?

Joey- You're libido is a dangerous thing I hear men have fled the country because of it

Haley- Good riddance I say if they aren't man enough to handle me then let them flee for all I care

Joey laughed at her friend Haley always cracked jokes like this to make her laugh especially when she was really upset

Haley- So are you going to see him?

Joey- Well I'm in the thick of denial right now but when that passes I know I will I mean I have to do what's right for Lilly right?

Haley- Yes you do and for you its been four years Jo wouldn't you like to figure this thing out?

Joey- Well I guess only time will tell huh

Haley- Guess so Nostradamus

Lilly stomped in seconds later

Lilly- Did you two forget about me!

Joey went over to her pouting daughter and picked her up kissing her on the cheek

Joey- Never Lilly I love you too much

Lilly – I love you too much too Mommy

Lilly hugged her mother tight and Joey smiled giving her kisses and making her laugh before putting her down

Joey- So I'll see you at six okay?

Lilly- Okay Mommy

Joey- Haley don't give her too much sugar either we both all know what happened last time

Haley- Yes Mom. So what time do you finish classes

Joey- At about 5:30 I just need a half hour to get some stuff done

Haley- That's fine okay Supergirl you ready?

Lilly- Yep

Haley- Okay lets leave Mommy to her books and classes

Lilly- Bye Mommy

Joey- Bye Sweetheart

They gave each other kisses and soon Haley and Lilly were gone. Leaving Joey time to get dressed and ready for class which didn't take her long being a mother Joey had honed her skills in the saving time department in a flash she was dressed hair done in the long princess curls as Lilly calls them and ready to go.

Her classes that day seemed to last forever stretching out so long that she felt the bell would never ring or that they would never be dismissed. When she finally got out she swung buy Jen's place to drop off her car keys that she had borrowed but unfortunately Grams had informed her that she had left for the party.

When Joey arrived home it was already five past six and Haley and Lilly were waiting for her at the door

Haley- Okay here she is got to go

Joey- Whoa what's the rush

Haley- John just sms'd me he's in town

Joey- Okay

She laughed

Joey- Thanks for taking her

Haley- Same back see ya guys bye Supergirl

Lilly- Bye Shopaholic

Joey laughed that sounded just about right. They entered their home and Joey realized that Jen probably thought that Joey would be at the party to drop her off the keys oh no she wouldn't have a ride home great now I have to drop them off but I've got Lilly and she's still wearing her hockey jersey and tutu. As much as Joey hated the thought of bringing her daughter to a college party she couldn't leave Jen stranded like that and Jack had messaged her earlier that day saying that the party would only be small.

Joey- Up for a party Lilly?

Lilly- Really?!

Joey- For five seconds just so I can give auntie Jen something

Lilly- Sure

They were in the car and off within seconds.

When they got there Joey had Lilly in her arms she wasn't going to let her go for a second

Joey- Jen! Jen!

Jen- Hey Jo! Lilly?

Joey- Hales took off

Jen- Oh ok, oh no

Joey – What? I know I'm a terrible mother but here's your keys and im leaving now

Jen- Thanks but that wasn't what I was oh noing about

Joey- Well what was it?

Lilly- Superman!


	2. Mermaids and Sleeping

It couldn't be Lilly was young she was confused but when Joey turned around the excuses were suddenly not good enough

AN- Hey guys hope you're liking this and I hope you'll let me know what you're thinking. This chapter does a lot of explaining so I hope it answers whatever questions you may have. And I'll have an update for you tomorrow.

Chapter Two

It couldn't be Lilly was young she was confused but when Joey turned around the excuses were suddenly not good enough

Pacey- Hey Potter

Joey- Hhey

Lilly- Mommy it's Superman!

Pacey- What? Your… she's yours?

Joey- Yeah and I really have to get her out of here I'm sorry Pacey

Pacey- No I understand maybe I could walk you to your car?

Joey – Sure

At that moment Jack came up to her not seeing Pacey

Jack- You came… Jo what's Lilly doing here?

Lilly- Hey! Uncle Jack you don't wanna see me?

Jack- No sweetie that's not what I… Jo we kinda invited

Joey- Pacey?

Pacey- Hey man

Jack- Hey Pace…Well this is awkward um Jen maybe we should let these two…

Jen- Talk? You know Jack for a guy from Capeside we really need to work on your vocabulary

Jack- What can I say I was too busy on the football field being a jock to worry about such trivial things like speaking

Jen- Why cause all you jocks can do is grunt?

Jack- it's a language all our own

Jen- Well on that note let's go Jack. See ya Jo I'll come by tomorrow okay?

Joey- Sure

Jack- Well I think I've done enough damage so I'll just get the scoop from Jen

Jen smacked him in the gut

Jack- What? Like that's not what you're doing. Bye guys

Lilly- Bye Uncle Jack and you better be happy next time you see me

Jack- Will do Lilly

Jen- See ya

Joey- Bye guys

Pacey- Yeah see ya. Well those two haven't changed

They smiled at each other and started making there way to Joey's car

Joey was beyond nervous she was almost scared how was she going to explain this to him. How could he ever forgive her for what she had done Joey hadn't even forgiven herself. She couldn't imagine never having known her daughter it would have broken her heart and that's what she was going to have to do to him yet again. Joey felt beyond guilty every time Lilly made her smile because he wasn't sharing it with them and it was a smile he would never have back

Pacey- So what's your name little girl?

Lilly- My name's Lilly

Pacey- We'll hi Lilly my names Pacey

Lilly- uh uh no it's not

Pacey- It's not?

Lilly- No you're Superman I saw you save the girl from the fire

Pacey- Oh well I just did what anyone would—

Lilly- Nope you're Superman

Pacey- Okay Lilly (he laughed relenting) and what are you all dressed up as? You know I have I jersey just like the one you're wearing

Lilly- I know I'm you just like in the pictures

Joey- Well I think that's enough sharing for tonight

Pacey- She's beautiful Joey

Joey- Yeah she is

Lilly- Are you two talking about me?

Joey- Lilly in the car

Lilly- Fine

She huffed as she got into the passenger seat watching her mother and this man who she had seen so many times before in her mommy's pictures. Maybe now she would finally get to find out who he is. She'd only ever asked her mother once who Superman was and decided that once was enough after seeing the look on her Mommy's face the same reaction she got today when she watched her mother watch him on the tv screen. Tears. Though her mother had conveniently left the room when it happened Lilly always knew so she never pushed she didn't want to make her mommy sad. That's why she thought today if Mommy saw him save the girl maybe she'd know he was a good man and that he didn't mean to make her cry. Lilly was confused if he made her so upset why did she have photos of him? Lilly decided enough was enough she was going to find out who Superman really was because if he meant something to her Mommy she wanted to know what.

Pacey- You're a Mom Jo

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- So are you I mean did you um?

Joey- Get married?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- No

Pacey- Jerk

Joey- What?

Pacey- I just cant believe Dawson would do that just leave you pregnant and alone

Joey- You think Lilly is Dawson's?

Pacey- Well I just I mean who else

Joey- Pacey… Lilly is five years old, she's wearing a hockey jersey and has her

fathers same blue eyes and penchant for trouble. You're the only guy I ever…

Realizing she was about to share way too much she stopped herself but she knew she was caught. She couldn't believe Pacey thought Lilly could be Dawson's so she had to set him straight she couldn't stand the thought it was like she lost control of her mouth but then again his issues with Dawson ran deep and no one knew that better than Joey now that she thought about it she shouldn't be surprised Pacey always thought he was her second choice to Dawson and that's where his insecurities would have led him. They blinded him as well too considering Lilly was all him.

Joey- I have to go Pace

She was getting in the car when Pacey stopped her

Pacey- Joey look at me

Joey- No

Pacey- Please

She was never able to resist him and it was beginning to look like she never would be. She looked up at those eyes the eyes that took her away from everything and to a place where they were the only two people in the world, and then she saw them well up as if he were about to cry

Joey- Pacey don't do this to me

Pacey- Do I have a daughter Jo is that what you're telling me that all this time I've had the most beautiful daughter in the world and I didn't even know she existed.

Joey- Pacey I have to go I have to get her to bed okay its late

Pacey- Fine I'm coming with you

Joey- What?

Pacey- You can put her to bed and then we can talk ok Joey you owe me that much

She nodded her head and got I the car rolling down the window

Joey- Just follow me from behind okay

Pacey- Yeah okay

He got in his car his mind reeling his world shaken in just one night she had changed everything Joey Potter was good like that she used to hit him like a hurricane when he wasn't looking and evidently nothing has changed except now he was a father

Joey looked over at Lilly checking to see if her seatbelt was secured

Lilly- Is Superman coming over?

Joey was stifling tears again it was going to be a rough night she could tell.

When they arrived home Lilly was already asleep Joey got out of the car and went to pick her up but Pacey got there first he lifted her into his arms and slowly followed Joey inside careful not to wake her. Joey showed Pacey to Lilly's room and he set her down in bed covering her up and brushing the soft hairs of her face. She looked just like her mother who was to this day and forevermore would be the most beautiful woman Pacey has ever set eyes on. He watched Lilly sleep and he lost his heart a second time to the little girl in the hockey jersey and tutu just like he had lost it to her mother.

He finally looked up and around her room seeing all of Joey's drawings smiling at the thought he knew why they were there he was just wondering why for so much of her life for all of her life he wasn't. What happened he needed to know

He tiptoed quietly out of her room and back downstairs. Where Joey was making coffee

Joey- Want some?

Pacey- No thanks Jo I saw the pictures

Joey- Oh yeah I guess I thought a bit of tradition might be nice I mean my family doesn't come with a lot that wouldn't end up involving incarceration so I figured that this might be nice

Pacey- Why didn't you tell me?

Joey- Never were much for beating around the bush huh Pace

Pacey- When it comes to this no sorry I guess I don't have time I mean five years of my daughter's life have gone by without her even knowing my name

Joey- You're right I'm sorry

Pacey- Don't tell me you're sorry Potter tell me what happened

Joey- …Right ok well I…I got pregnant around the end of senior year and I guess I got scared and I didn't know what to do Pacey I mean part of me wanted to run into your arms and have you hold me while I cried but another part of me just kept saying that I was ruining your life that you never wanted this and now any hopes or dreams you had would have all been shot to hell because of me and I didn't want that for you I wanted you to someday see what I always saw I wanted you to reach the potential I knew you could and I didn't want you to feel obligated to me, I didn't want you to be with me just because of the baby and how could I have ever truly known for sure if you were with me because you wanted to be or because of Lilly and…

Pacey- Joey I loved you more than anything in the world there was no way I would have only been with you for the baby how could you not know that

Joey- I don't know… I don't know and then I broke up with you because I though I was saving you but then when I realized what I had done that I'd be keeping you away from your daughter you where gone and I couldn't contact you and I had no idea where you were and now five years later here we are

He couldn't believe it when he remembered that night now it took on a whole new meaning. The worst night of his life the night she tore his heart in two she had been pregnant and he had no clue. He left her pregnant to go sailing. The thought disgusted him the fact that she had been a single parent for five years because he wasn't there was making him sick

Pacey- What about the labor I mean everything went fine right I mean you're okay right Jo?

Joey- Yeah I'm fine Pacey I had a natural birth I felt like I was doing the splits on a crate of dynamite but despite that it was all fine

Pacey- … Tell me about her Jo

Joey smiled

Joey- She's… she's so much like you that it scares me sometimes in a good way she has your eyes and she loves hockey sailing and playing pranks on everyone. She's stubborn as hell I think she gets that from both of us and she's so smart Pace. Though she does have the same habit as her mother in that she'll jump a mile in the air if you creep up behind her so she scares easily. She has your smile and your charm she walks into a room and in a second everyone's in love with her. And at night unless she's so tired that she's fallen asleep like tonight I have to read her The Little Mermaid just like we I mean

Pacey- Used to read on True Love

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- Jo?... What do you tell her about me?

Joey- What do you mean?

Pacey- She's a smart girl Jo you said it yourself hasn't she ever asked where her father is?

Joey- Yeah once

Pacey- Only once

Joey- Like you said Pacey she's a smart girl I think she noticed I was getting upset and she hasn't asked since

Pacey- …I'm mad Jo

Joey- I thought you would be

Pacey- She's my daughter and all I know about her is what you've just told me. I've missed 5 years of her life. Her first word, her first steps, five birthdays, Christmases, hockey games?

Joey- No I've never taken her

Pacey- Why?

Joey- I guess part of me was waiting for you I do that with a lot of things and I just end up telling Lilly it's too dangerous

Pacey- Like what?

Joey- Well sailing for one

Pacey- But you said she loves it

Joey- Yeah she does even though she's never been I guess she gets the call of the sea from you because she's always asking me to take her

Pacey- So can I take her some time?

Joey- She's your daughter Pacey of course you can

Pacey- What are we gonna do here Potter?

Joey- What do you mean?

Pacey- You know I want to be a part of her life

Joey- I know I want you to be too

Pacey- Well then do you think you and Lilly could come down to Capeside for a few weeks at least so I could get to know her

Joey- Why Capeside?

Pacey- It's where I live Jo…Disappointed?

Joey- No! I'll never be disappointed in you Pace

Pacey- Dawson said the same thing to me once

Joey- Well Dawson's a dick

Pacey- Whoa where'd that come from?

Joey- Long story Pacey

Pacey- Fair enough so what do you think?

Joey- Well I think I'm going home. It'll be good actually Bessie's been bugging me to go down there and check on the B'n'B ever since they moved it's been hell for them to keep it up and running through other people.

Pacey- So that would explain why you didn't know where I was

Joey- Yeah my Capeside contacts have kinda diminished ever since Jen Jack and I moved here

Pacey- So are you happy Jo?

Joey- What?

Pacey- Well I mean getting out of Capeside it's what you always wanted right?

Joey- Yeah but I was young and stupid back then I thought the world was out to get me in that town because they all knew my history, turns out the only danger I had there was myself

Pacey- Well I know that feeling

Joey- What about you Pacey? Tell me everything

Pacey- That'll take a lot more caffeine that im not sure we should have at this time of night. We've got plenty of time to catch up Jo we don't have to do it all in one night

Joey- Sure Pacey well can you at least tell me why you're wearing a badge nowadays?

Pacey- Yeah uh well Dad he passed away three years ago and I was working in Boston at the time at a restaurant I actually kinda liked it there turns out I can cook more than cereal but when Dad died I guess Capeside kinda took hold of me again I started working with Dougie to help pick up the slack since Dad was gone and then a year ago Dougie decided to quit he never told anyone why and I've tried to get it out of him a million times but I guess he can be as stubborn as me sometimes and I just kept moving up guess the transition into my father's almost complete huh

Joey- You'll never be like him Pacey… I missed you, you know

Then they heard giggling Joey knew that sound better than anything it meant Lilly was up and causing trouble. They both turned around and saw her face hiding behind the stair rails. She had the worst timing that girl she left her mother vulnerable now and embarrassed

Joey- Lilly Witter what do you think you're doing

Lilly- Nothing

Lilly knew she was caught. She had only pretended to be asleep that whole time but she got busted as soon as she came out. Her mom was always too quick for her but that was only because during her acts of mischief Lilly couldn't help but laugh. Just like Pacey would do when they were kids Joey only feared the day when she grew out of the uncontrollable laughter it was going to be much harder to have a private conversation not that she was making it easy now.

Joey- Pacey I have to put her back to bed

Pacey- Can I help

Joey- Sure

That night Joey and Pacey read Lilly her favorite book and they all fell asleep together just the way they should have been all those years.

Were things finally coming into place it sure seemed like it but Pacey was worried he had a lot of explaining to do. But that would all have to wait till tomorrow


	3. Lilly The Alarm Clock

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning Pacey awoke with a start something was shaking him. Someone was shaking him. He had never been a morning person and was considering ignoring it all together when he remembered the night he had, had and then he realized the hand shaking him was much smaller than he would have expected. He opened his eyes and looked up at his daughter who was sitting on his tummy and smiling mischievously at him. She was still wearing the jersey since she had slept in it that night and it reminded him of all the nights Joey would do the same thing. He loved seeing her in his clothes especially his jersey and as he looked at his daughter he realized only a Potter girl could wear his jersey like that the way that made him smile that smile that really meant he was happy and although Lilly was a Witter she was all Joey and Pacey loved that.

Pacey- Hey Lilly

Lilly- Hey Superman

Pacey- Where's your Mommy?

Lilly- Making breakfast. She told me to let you sleep

Pacey- Yeah? Won't you get in trouble if she finds out?

Lilly- Yeah but I'm always in trouble and I wanted to ask you something

With that one statement she made him so happy maybe she was a little like him.

Pacey- Shoot

Lilly- Why does my Mommy have pictures of you?

He was stuck and he had a feeling she knew it too. Joey and him still hadn't decided on how much to tell their daughter and considering what she knew was basically nothing any little detail he gave her could get him into trouble and he learned a long time ago not to incur the wrath of Josephine Potter… well except for teasing of course.

Pacey- Well um…

He knew he had to say something other wise Lilly's suspicion would be peaked even further. And he didn't want to risk that either

Pacey- Your Mommy and I we grew up together

He said figuring the truth would be the safest bet

Lilly- So you knew her when she was little like me?

Pacey- Yeah

Lilly- Wow so was she like me?

Pacey- She was exactly like you Lilly only she would never wear a Tutu

Lilly- Why?

Pacey- Probably because Dawson and I would teases her

Lilly- He's mean

Pacey- Who?

Lilly- Doofus

Pacey- You mean Dawson?

Lilly- Yeah him and Mommy had a big fight along time ago he was yelling really loud and Mommy thought I was sleeping but I heard him

Pacey- What did he say Lilly?

Lilly- He was talking about my Daddy, he said that Mommy was being stupid because she still loved him and that he was never going to come back.

Lilly had knocked the wind out of him maybe she had heard wrong she did say that it was a long time ago so she couldn't have been that old. But still it sent his mind reeling could Joey still be in love with him after all this time? And just as he suspected Dawson remained just as much an asshole as always

Lilly- Do you know my Daddy? Mommy never tells me about him

Figuring the truth had worked for him so far he tried to get his way out of trouble again.

Pacey- Yeah Lilly I know him

Lilly- Do you know why he doesn't like me?

Pacey- What?! Why would you think that?

Lilly- Well he's never come to see me and when we have Daddy day at kindi he never comes and if he liked me he'd want to come see us right. I feel bad because Mommy misses him and maybe if Daddy liked me she would get to see him.

Pacey- Lilly listen to me your Daddy doesn't hate you he loves you very much

Lilly- But he doesn't even know me

Pacey- Well just trust me okay I know your Daddy really well and I know he loves you more than anything

Lilly- What about Mommy?

Pacey-…He loves her too Lilly… very much

He didn't know why he said it. He certainly hadn't admitted anything to himself yet but he didn't want to lie to his daughter even though he was technically deceiving her part of him wanted her to know just how much he loved her mother he wanted her to know that her father loved every part of her and Joey was a big part of her. He didn't want Lilly to think that she came from anything less than what she did and that was the greatest love Pacey had ever experienced he didn't want that tarnished.

Lilly- Then why doesn't he come see us?

Pacey- I can't answer that sweetie but maybe you'll get to meet him soon

Lilly- Yeah maybe… Do you still talk to him?

Pacey- Why?

Lilly- So you can tell him that we need him here. He'll make Mommy happy I know it. Sometimes I hear her crying at night I think it's coz she misses him.

He felt his heart break. Joey wasn't happy he doubted Lilly was right in her assumption but he still had to talk to the lovely Miss Potter about this and some other things as well. He was dreading that conversation but it had to come sooner or later

Pacey- Sure Lilly I'll try

Lilly- Thanks Superman

Pacey- So Miss Lilly your mother tells me you like sailing

Lilly- Yeah but I've never been she says it's too dangerous and that I'll hurt myself because I'm always making trouble but I think she's being silly

Pacey- Well what if I told you I have a boat

Lilly- No! really?!

Pacey- So if Mommy says yes we can go if you want?

Lilly- Yay! Mommy has to let me go now who's safer to be with than Superman

Pacey- Lilly I'm not…

Lilly- Yes you are I said so

Pacey- Fine but if you win that one then I get to…

He started tickling her and she was laughing hysterically.

While the two played upstairs Joey was making coffee for her and Haley who tended to pop by as soon as she smelt the stuff Haley had a coffee addiction and Joey was her supplier. She hadn't had time to think about what had happened, the way she woke up that morning was something she'd dreamt about many a time before but that morning was almost a dream like all the others. Because just like a dream it was gone in the morning and Joey was now downstairs back in her everyday routine only with Pacey asleep in their daughters bed which granted was a significant difference but still the likelihood of waking up in the same bed as Pacey again seemed extremely far fetched. Haley still didn't know what had happened or that Lilly's father was at that moment asleep upstairs and Joey really didn't want to tell her. She was hoping Pacey's habit of sleeping late was not gone.

Haley- So how was your night

Joey- Uh you know me

Haley- Yeah resistant to do anything spontaneous or fun

Joey- Hey I can be fun

Haley- Name one time you did something where you forgot your underwear

Joey- You're ridiculous you know that why is your definition of fun limited to only sexual acts?

Haley- It's not there's also shopping

Joey- You're right I stand corrected although your visa card bill might disagree with you

Haley- See you're always ruining my fun

Joey smiled half heartedly at her she had something on her mind obviously and couldn't hide the look on her face to save her life

Haley- What's up with you?

Joey- What do you mean?

She said unconvincingly to the redhead sitting across from her and then all of a sudden loud frantic knocking could be heard at her door she had to rush and get it in case it woke Pacey. The door swung open and Jen cam rushing through and made her way to the coffee pouring some and then resting on the bench looking up at Joey expectantly.

Jen- Come on Jo I got up early for this so Lilly would be asleep now spill

Haley- What's she talking about?

Jen- Oh hey Haley. You didn't tell her?

Joey- Didn't come up

Joey said walking towards them and taking her seat again

Jen- So?

Joey- Do we really have to talk about this now?

Haley- Yes because I have no idea what's going on

Jen- Joey came with Lilly to the party last night and Pacey was there

Haley- No!

Joey- Thanks Jen

Jen- No problem hunny

Haley- So what did he say?

Joey- He said a lot of things it was a long night.

Jen- So what's happening now?

Joey- Well… I'm going to Capeside for a few weeks so Lilly and Pacey can bond

Haley- Does he live there?

Joey- Yep are we done with this now?

Jen- No we're not even close when did you have time to talk about all this anyway I thought you'd arrange to meet up somewhere

Joey- Yeah well Pacey had other ideas

Haley- What kind of ideas?

Joey- Lilly was with us Haley!

Haley- Bummer oh come on like either one of you would throw him out of bed

Jen- I would we don't click like that

Haley- And you know this how?

Jen- High school sex pact

Haley- Right how stupid of me and apparently I went to the wrong school

Joey- Do we really need to relive that?

Jen- Joey was still in denial back then she was jealous as hell though

Haley- I can imagine

Joey- Thank you Jen can we keep it down Lilly's asleep

Jen- You're acting weird. Lilly could sleep through a hurricane just like her father

Haley- She's been like that all morning

Joey- I'm fine

Jen- Sure Jo so how's Pacey doing with all this?

Joey- How am I supposed to know? Pacey's always been pretty good at keeping his feelings to himself and when I asked him about what he'd been up to last night he avoided the question

Haley- He's probably just in shock Jo

Jen- Yeah that makes perfect sense I mean finding out you're a father to a five year old out of nowhere had to have an affect on him

Joey- Yeah I guess you're right. He looked so sad last night though I always hated that look on his face I just wish I could go back and change it.

She said staring into her coffee cup wistfully and struggling with her words

Haley- Well, maybe you can't go back Jo but you can go forward he might have missed five years but he's got a whole other ten before she gets all teen angsty and the rest of her life she'll have him in it. He'll always be her father Jo

Jen- Haley's right Jo and knowing Pacey he'll never leave her you know that

Joey- Yeah I do. He's different now though Jen he's…

Jen- Grown up

She finished for her knowing that Joey needed to realize he was still Pacey

Joey- Yeah I guess whenever I would imagine him back in our lives he was always just like I knew him and now he's had so much of his life that I haven't been a part of.

Jen- Well so have you but you're still the same girl Jo I mean yeah you've matured a lot, having a daughter will do that to you. But the main things don't change just like how much you love him that's never changed. Is that what you're afraid of? Are you afraid he doesn't love you anymore?

She couldn't stop the tear escaping down her right cheek. She brushed it away as quickly as possible but her friends weren't that stupid. She hated that they were right but they were. She had missed him everyday he was gone and even now that he was in her home she was still missing him and the thought that he didn't broke her heart but she knew it had to be true. Five years had passed and a guy like Pacey doesn't go without women wanting him. He was always the more experienced in their couple but now he was playing at a totally different level she was sure of it. Why would he want her now when he could have any woman he wanted? She knew that Pacey had loved her and the though that that was gone was killing her inside but she put her game face on just like she always did not that it would do any good with Jen and Haley but it was mostly for Lilly she didn't want her daughter to know how much she was hurting being a lot like her father Lilly would most assuredly blame herself.

Joey- No. I'm not afraid of it because I know it's true he's moved on Jen it's been five years since we were together there's no way he still loves me.

Jen walked over to her friend and hugged her close knowing she needed it.

She whispered in Joeys ear as another tear fell

Jen- Love like that doesn't just go away Joey you need to believe that

She wiped her eye a second time and Haley looked at the two

Haley- Let's make a bet

Jen- What kind of bet?

Haley- I bet those two will be sleeping in the same bed by next week

Jen- I'd say sooner give them a day or two

Joey- You both lose

Joey mumbled incoherently

Jen- What?

Haley- Yeah what?!

Joey- Nothing

Jen- Uh uh that was a Freudian slip if I ever heard one spit it out Jo

Joey huffed and relented they were going to find out sooner or later and it's not like anything happened

Joey- You both lose

Jen- Why?

Joey- It's nothing he just slept here last night

What?! Jen and Haley shouted at her

Joey- Whoa fewer decibels please

Haley- But I've been here practically all morning when did he have time to sneek out?

Joey- He didn't

Jen- He's here?!

Joey- Yes would you be quiet please you'll wake him

Jen- Jo you know nothing wakes Pacey wow you're really scared he'll wake up aren't you?

Joey- No

Haley- So let me get this straight you slept with the hot police man last night I've been here all morning with him in your bed prattling on and on about that dickhead John and you didn't stop me?!

Joey- We didn't sleep together!

Haley- Yeah right then what's he doing here?

Joey- We were reading to Lilly last night to help her fall asleep and it kinda ended up helping us all.

Jen- So you all fell asleep together in Lilly's bed?

Joey- Yes it was completely innocent

Jen- That's so sweet. So they're both asleep together now?

Joey- Yeah

She said not able to hold back the smile. Seeing her daughter and her father together like that was a moment she knew she'd remember forever.

Haley- I gotta see this

Joey- What?!

Haley- Please, please, please Joey they're asleep anyway and Jen said Pacey sleeps like Lilly so I'm sure we're safe

Jen- Yeah I agree I wanna see too

Joey- Tell me there's something I can say that'll stop you

Haley- Nope come on Jen

Joey- Fine but I'm opening the door knowing you two you'll break the thing down

Jen- Whatever you say Jo

They walked upstairs with Joey beyond nervous and Haley and Jen giggling like schoolgirls

Joey- Would you be quiet

Haley- Sorry Mom

Joey slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. They hadn't seen her though they were awake and playing with the pillows. Lilly was laughing and smiling and so was Pacey the sight warmed her heart maybe Haley was right they would have the rest of their lives together and at that moment he looked happy and it was just like she remembered.

Jen- Hurry up Jo

Jen pushed her a little and Joey went straight into the door pushing it all the way open. She straightened herself out quickly as Haley and Jen entered behind her.

Pacey looked up at her surprised and Lilly laughed

Lilly- You okay Mommy?

Joey- Yeah Lilly Auntie Jen needs to learn that patients is a virtue though

She scolded Jen with the doe eyes of hers that always packed a punch

Pacey- Hey Jen. You I don't know

They both looked at him embarrassedly

Jen- Hey Pace

Haley- Yeah I'm Haley the neighbor from New York

She shook his hand

Pacey- Pacey the…

Lilly- Superhero!

Pacey- This isn't going to help my ego problem huh Jo?

He smiled at her letting her know it was okay and she smiled back in a huge wave of relief

Joey- True but nothing really would

Jen smiled at the two the bantering was back it was like and old friend had come home and for her he had but for Joey friend didn't even begin to describe Pacey.

He laughed at her joke happy that he had now made her comfortable

Haley- So we should leave

Jen- Yeah

Lilly- Why?

Haley- Uh well Mommy needs to get ready for work

Lilly- No she doesn't it's the weekend

Pacey laughed at his daughter she was smarter than everyone in that room to him. Grown ups made things way too complicated and him and Joey were no exception.

Haley- Right I knew that

Jen rolled her eyes at Haley's lame attempt at an exit

Lilly- Then why did you say it?

Pacey- Lilly sweetie maybe they have things to do

Jen- Right that's it things many things thanks Pacey

He winked at her

Pacey- No problem Lindley

Joey was shaking her head not believing how this morning was unfolding.

Lilly- What kinds of things?

Joey- Lilly sweetie let's try and not confuse your silly aunties okay?

Lilly- Okay I just thought they were leaving so you and Superman can talk?

They all were left in disbelief all they had to do was tell the truth. Looked like Pacey was right Lilly was smarter than all of them and he watched her as she smiled.


	4. Looney Tunes and a History Lesson

AN- Hey Everyone so I haven't been getting a lot of feedback for this one and I've actually got it finished so you can expect updates at least every second day so as always I hope you like it and I hope you know no matter what the drama I am a PJ fan and

AN- Hey Everyone so I haven't been getting a lot of feedback for this one and I've actually got it finished so you can expect updates at least every second day so as always I hope you like it and I hope you know no matter what the drama I am a PJ fan and believe in happy endings so I promise you, you will not be disappointed. Oh and plz plz plz leave some feedback I really wanna know what you guys are thinking

Thanks Heaps

Tania

P.S Special thanks go out to Lissette, remoob1513 and Juzzy88 You guys rock

Chapter Four

Jen and Haley had left undoubtedly rushing over to Haley's place to discuss the events just transpired and Joey was left in her daughters room looking at the mess they had created the mother in her would have been screaming but it seems Pacey's presence had dulled those impulses and put things back into perspective. Messy room? Man who I've never gotten over playing with the little girl he fathered for me? She did the scales in her head and the mess didn't anywhere near measure up.

Lilly- Mooommmyyyy

She said in the way Joey recognized as I want something and now I'm going to be as cute and adorable as possible to get you to cave in. Resistance was usually futile

Joey- Yes Lilly what do you want?

Lilly- Nothing

Joey- Nothing? So you said my name for no reason?

Lilly- No silly I'm not stupid

Joey- Well that's good to know

She eyed her daughter waiting for her to spit it out as she now crossed her arms over her chest trying to be as authoritative as possible which obviously didn't work because Pacey let out a little laugh.

Joey- What's so funny?

Pacey- Nothing

Joey- So I leave you alone with her for ten minutes and you turn into her?

Pacey- Well it worked for Lilly so I figured I'd give it a try too

He said smiling at her. When Lilly turned around and in a hushed voice said to her father

Lilly- Shh let me handle her

He smiled at her loving her more and more every second

Pacey- Sure Lilly

Lilly- Mommy

Joey- Lilly I'm not deaf you know

Lilly- I know otherwise I wouldn't be in trouble

Joey- Spit it out Lilly

Lilly- Well Superman has a boat.

Joey sat down on the bed next to her daughter letting her sit on her lap as she looked up at her mother and Joey played with Lilly's long curls untangling what she could.

Joey- He does?

She said feigning shock and looking at Pacey as he looked down from her gaze a little embarrassed

Lilly- Yeah and he wanted to take me sailing so see I didn't want anything so I didn't lie

Joey- So you don't want to go sailing with Pa… Superman?

She said knowing her daughter would yell at her if she said the wrong name anyway

Lilly- No I didn't say that Mommy! You're ruining it

She pouted and Joey and Pacey laughed at their daughter

Joey- You can go Lilly

Lilly- Really?!

Joey- Sure but you have to be a good girl for your d Pacey uh Superman

Lilly- Yay!

She jumped into Pacey's arms and gave him a big hug

Lilly- You're the best

He smiled at her. One of Pacey's greatest fears had always been that he would be a bad father just like his own and considering he never had either one of his parents give him the time of day he figured that he might not know how to be a good parent. Sure he would see Mr. Leery with Dawson and Mrs. Potter with Joey but he had never had that kind of attention directed at him. So he was going to be damned sure to give it to Lilly no matter what he was going to be the kind of father that all kids want. He may have screwed up a lot of things in his life a fact his own father didn't let him forget till the day he died but this, this wasn't going to be one of them.

Joey watched the look in Pacey's eyes and knew straight away what it meant. That look was part of his past a past she knew well, better than most any one and apparently that feeling hadn't left him. She hated that and even though Sheriff Witter was gone now he remained in Pacey the constant voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough. When they were together Joey could usually make those thoughts go away with a kiss but now that was off limits so she had to find some other way of consoling him. He wasn't her responsibility and she knew that. But the ones you love are never off limits when it comes to comfort.

Lilly- Mommy guess what Superman told me

Warning bells went off in Pacey's head he was in trouble now. He hadn't told Lilly not to say any thing and he wouldn't Joey was her mother he wasn't going to make Lilly lie to her but still he was predicting Armageddon

Joey- That he still watches Saturday morning cartoons at the age of twenty three?

Pacey- Low blow Potter

Joey- That's not a low blow I could have told her about your socks

Lilly- What's wrong with his socks

Pacey- See what you've gone and done now

Lilly- I like Saturday morning cartoons too

Pacey- See Jo we've bonded over Looney Tunes there's no breaking down this duo now

Lilly- Yeah!

She couldn't help the smile escaping. Pacey fit so well so easily and nothing could be better

Joey- Lilly you still haven't told me what Superman said

So close Pacey thought

Lilly- That you two knew each other when you were little

Joey didn't care that he had told Lilly that and knowing Lilly she gave him a good grilling this morning and if that was all she got out of him Joey would be surprised.

Joey- Well he's right

Lilly- He said you wouldn't wear a tutu

Joey- Yeah because of him

Pacey- Hey I wasn't the only one teasing you

Joey- No but you were definitely the best at it

Lilly- What did he do?

Joey- Well…

Pacey- Be kind Jo

Joey- He would chase me all the time and we'd fight all the time

Pacey- Yeah your mother was a rough kid Lilly

She laughed

Lilly- So who won

Joey and Pacey- Me

Joey- Since when?

Pacey- Since always I was much stronger than you

Joey- Yeah right

Lilly- So when did you stop fighting?

Pacey- Never did

They smiled at eachother

Lilly- No I mean when did you stop hating each other?

Joey- Never did

Lilly- You two are annoying

Pacey- High school Lilly

Lilly- It took that long?

Joey- Well he was a pest

Pacey- And she was an Ice Queen

Lilly laughed at them this was fun she thought her mother had never told her anything about her childhood or growing up except for sometimes when she'd tell her about her grandma. But if Superman hadn't of been at that party she'd probably never know about him.

Lilly- So what happened?

This was getting dangerous Joey realize that Lillys curiosity was leading them into risky territory. So she tried to end it off quick.

Joey- Well Superman bought a boat and we fixed it up together and that's how we became friends right Pace?

Pacey- Uh yeah that's pretty much it

Lilly- Is it the same boat we're going on?

Pacey- No I lost True Love out at sea Lilly there was a big storm one day when me and your Auntie Jen were out in the boat and I haven't seen her since

Lilly- That's sad. Was True Love the name of the boat?

Pacey- Yeah

Lilly- Why'd you call it that?

Pacey- Uh

Joey- Lilly stop pestering him

Pacey gave her a relived thank you look to which he got a your welcome smile back

Lilly- I'm not

Joey- You are

Joey looked at her daughter and realized she had to talk to Pacey alone they had to figure out how they were going to do this thing. When was she going to go down there? Did he want to stay with them at the BnB? Did he want them to say with him? She had no idea but the prospect of living with him and being close to him wasn't entirely a bad one in fact she was looking forward to it. She was setting herself up for a fall here and she could feel it.

Joey- Hey Lilly you think you could give Pacey and me a moment here? We have to talk about some things

Lilly- But Mommy we were playing and you called him wrong

The joke had gone too far in Joey's mind she loved Pacey's name and she was going to use it as much as she loved her daughter it was going to get to Pacey sooner or later and they'd never hear the end of it.

Joey- Lilly hunny how about you call him Superman it can be your special little thing and then no one else gets to call him that but you? What do you think?

Lilly- hmmmm Yeah that's better. But I know what you did Mommy

Pacey and Joey laughed at their daughter

Joey- Well you're very smart sweetie and if I recall correctly you made me a promise yesterday

Lilly rolled her eyes but then looked at her Mommy like she didn't know what she was talking about still trying to get out of it.

Lilly- What promise?

Joey- Lilly you're room toys go

She said as she patted her daughter on the bottom and as she left the room she continued talking.

Lilly- Fine but im not happy about it and you two better not talk about me

They laughed and looked at each other

Pacey- She's amazing Potter

Joey- Yeah she is at that

Pacey- By the way you're right she's just as stubborn as you

Joey- Very cute Witter

Pacey- Sorry bout the mess

Joey- Well having one Witter in the house has always been messy I had to assumed that having another one would cause a natural disaster in Lilly's room.

Pacey- I'll clean it up I swear

She smiled at him

Joey- No you won't

Pacey- I will Jo

Joey- No you won't because I won't let you

He smiled at her fully ready to clean the room on the sly when she left it but still a question lingered in his mind that he had to ask.

Pacey- You gave her my name

Joey- She's your daughter

Pacey- She's yours too

Joey- Yeah but I wanted her to have your name

He was happy that she wanted him to be a part of their daughters life for all he knew about Lilly Joey could have never let him see her and lets face it in the court system today she'd win. But that wasn't his Joey… arh just Joey.

Pacey- Thanks Jo

Joey- For what?

Pacey- Letting me be a part of her life

Joey- Thanks for wanting to be.

They were having a moment and Pacey knew it, it was one of those moments when he forgot his own name and only knew that she was near. But then they both had the same realization and shook themselves out of it neither of them really wanting to.

Joey- Ah so how are we gonna do this Pace?

Pacey- What do you mean?

Joey- Well I can pretty much get off time whenever I want considering how diligent I've been with my classes so just tell me when you want us there and we'll come.

Pacey- Capeside right

He was still a little bit lost in the moment but he quickly regained himself

Pacey- Uh well how about two day's from now I need to get some things sorted out at home first.

Joey thought that meant he wanted them to come stay with him so she asked

Joey- So does that mean you want us to stay with you?

He was stuck he had to tell her but he didn't want to before he had to

Pacey- No... uh you said you needed to check on the B'n'B and I'll still have plenty of time with Lilly as long as you guys are in the same town. Capeside's pretty small anyway Jo we'd be minutes away

Joey- Oh uh sure that's, that's fine

He hated that he wasn't telling her he felt guilty beyond all belief but it was a dreaded moment and there was really no difference between now and then.

But then life interrupter like it always did and his phone started to ring

Pacey- Sorry Jo I have to take this

Joey- No, no it's no problem

He took his phone and left the room walking downstairs and into the living room where he opened it.

Joey wondered why he had to leave the room to take the call but she figured it was probably work or none of her business she began tidying Lilly's room and could hear his frustrated voice from upstairs she couldn't make out what he was saying but she knew he was mad.

Lilly however being at the age where she had no concern for peoples right to privacy was already downstairs she hadn't heard the first part of the conversation but was getting the last.

Pacey had one had holding the phone and the other on his forehead while pacing the room.

Pacey- You can't do this?!

Pacey- She didn't do anything to you

Pacey- I know. I screwed up

Pacey- I won't let you hurt her

Pacey- Yes I know the deal

Pacey- Well I don't really have much choice do I

Pacey- How do you expect…

Pacey- Fine… yes I understand

Pacey- Yeah love you too

The last he said just as angrily as the rest as he hung up the phone in a huff of anger he placed in down on the coffee table and went back upstairs to Joey.

Lilly was stunned someone was making him really angry and thanks to Uncle Jack she knew how to find out she just had to remember how. She mad her way to his phone picked it up and looked at the screen.

Lilly- Umm it was menu

She pressed it

Lilly- Log

She pressed it

Lilly- Received calls… I did it and then she was stunned by what she was looking at.

Mom


	5. Little Red Negligees and A Sailors Gift

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two day's had passed and it was time to get packed for Capeside. Lilly was with Haley for the day so Joey could get organized and since Pacey decided to pick them up at four she had plenty of time to get ready. That was if Jack and Jen would stop pestering her. They were all in the living room and Joey was packing her suitcase on the table in front of the couch which the gruesome twosome were now occupying

Jack- Pleeeese

Joey- You're worse than Lilly

Jack- No one's worse than Lilly

Joey- Why do you want to come anyway?

Jen- Because first of all it gives us time off from classes

Joey- When are you two not having time off from classes?

Jack- Exactly excuses are wearing thin Jo and I think my Professors may think I'm dead so I'm good to go.

Joey- Remind me to not let you around Lilly when you talk like this, she's already enough like Pacey

Jen- Come on you love that she's like Pacey

Joey- Not the point

Jen- Plus if we're there you can bitch and moan to us all you want

Joey- Puh lese I do not bitch and moan you guys force every little detail out of me that's all your own doing

Jack- Well how do you expect us to do that from New York when you're in Capeside we're not all Superhero's you know

Joey- Yeah that's part of the perks of going

Jen- Oh come on you love us and you know it

Joey- Yeah well I'm gonna have to love you long distance for a while sorry

Jack- Fine but when you call crying that you miss us don't expect any sympathy Jo?

Joey- Wouldn't dream of it

Jen- So when are you leaving?

Joey- Four Pacey's picking us up

Jen- How chivalrous of him. You just remember Jo just because he gives you a ride that's not a free ticket into your pants

She said laughing

Jack- She's not a hooker Jen. She's a mother Joey hasn't been laid in years

Joey- Hey!

Jack- Am I wrong?

Joey- Just because you're right that doesn't give you license to humiliate me

Jen- Joey we're not trying to humiliate you

Joey- So what are you trying to do?

She said as she struggled with her suitcase zipper

Jen- We're offering… perspective

Jack got up from his place on the couch to help Joey with the zipper but even he found it impossible.

Jack- What have you got in here Joey, every single one of your textbooks?

Joey- No actually as a matter of a fact there is not once text book in there

She said proudly

Jen- What about your other bag

Joey waved it off

Joey- Technicality

Jen- Uh huh well I am a professional packer just open it up and I'll move some stuff around and I swear you'll have room for Jack in there

Jack- See Joey it's a sign

Joey- Yeah right… uh no I think I can handle it

Jen made her way to the bag unzipping what they had which wasn't much with Joey still trying to get her away from the bag

Joey- Jen no!

Jen- Come on Joey don't be so uptight I'll get it done in… and what's this?

Joey grabbed the item out of Jens hand as quickly as possible hiding it behind her back before Jack had a chance to see

Joey- Nothing

Jack- What's going on?

Jen- Joey's got a stash of skimpy lingerie in here

Jack- What?!

His eyes widened

Jack- I can honestly say Jo I never thought you had it in ya

Joey- Thank you so much guys but I think I'm gonna finish packing alone

Jack- Oh no you don't I wanna see

Joey- No way!

Jack- Come on Jen got to see

Joey- That was completely done without any permission from me

Jack- Please, come on Joey don't be such a wuss

Joey- You really think prude tactic's gonna work Jack?

He walked around her

Jack- No but this will

He said snatching the silk garment out of her hand

Jen- I like it Jo it's sexy

Jack- Yeah I agree you wanna try it on for us Jo?

Joey- Give me that!

Jack- I'm only kidding, but it's really nice Joey

Jen- Yeah too nice in fact. Is it new?

Joey- NO!

Jen- Jo come on you can tell us

Joey-…it's not

He gaped

Jack-… It is

He said shocked beyond all belief

Jack- And who did you plan on wearing this for Joey?

Jen- Well that's more than obvious

Joey- No it's not I… I didn't plan anything but… Pacey and I we've… well we've never really been good with conventional…and I don't know I guess part of me hopes that…that maybe… that maybe something might happen okay I said it I'm a hussy you can take me to the boulevard now

She said flopping on the couch in defeat with an exaggerated sigh

Jen- You're not a hussy Joey. You're in love with the guy it's only natural

Joey- When did this become public knowledge?

Jack- Joey this was public knowledge before you even knew it

Joey- Well as long as Pacey doesn't know it I don't care…and Lilly

Jen- Why?

Joey- What do you mean?

Jen- Well would it be so bad for Lilly to know that Mommy loves Daddy?

Jack- She's got a point Jo

Joey- No she doesn't because Mommy loves Daddy but Daddy doesn't love Mommy isn't exactly the story I want to tell my five year old

Jen- You don't know that's true Joey

Joey- Well I don't know that it's not either come on let's get this bag organized before Lilly and Haley get back. I'll never hear the end of it if Lilly's packed and I'm not.

Jack- Lilly's packed?

Joey- Yeah she was so excited last night when I told her we were going to Capeside with Superman that she started packing.

Jen- She really loves him huh?

Joey- Yeah

Jack- Well apparently she's not the only one. He's a lucky guy Jo, come on I'll help

It took them half an hour to fix the mess Joey had made in her haste to get it all done. And Lilly ran into her arms as soon as they were done she heard the door shut and realized it was Haley trailing behind

Lilly- Mommy when are we leaving?

Joey- As soon as Pacey gets here sweetie

Lilly- Yay do you want me to get my bag

Joey- This is too good to be true. Yeah Lilly go get your bag.

Lilly dropped from Joeys grasp and ran upstairs. As Haley walked up to the rest of the group exhausted. She plopped on the couch and put up her feet closing her eyes but still talking

Haley- Do you know what that sweet little girl of yours did to me today?

Jack- By the looks of it drag you through a snow storm

Haley- Don't make me kiss you, and turn you straight Jack coz I'll do it and then what would Hugh Grant do if he finds out you're not in on a Saturday night with Jen watching Notting Hill he'd be devastated.

Jack- So when did you develop this mean streak?

Haley- I think it was about the seven hundredth store YOUR daughter dragged me to today

Joey- Hey I'm completely innocent I was here with these two knuckleheads

Jen- Well not completely innocent

Joey- Jen! Lilly's upstairs

Haley- Ohh Tell me I deserve it Jo I'm the one that did the hard yards today so this is my reward

Joey- No

Jack- Jen found a negligee in Joey's suitcase

He said as quickly as possible

Joey- And you wonder why I'm not taking you

Haley- Well good for you Joey we all know you need to get some

Lilly walked into the room now with a boatload of toys her regular suitcase and wearing her jersey and tutu

Lilly- Get some what Mommy?

Joey- Uh…paper towels for the bathroom

Lilly- Liar but I don't care coz Superman'll be here soon

Thank God for Pacey she thought

Joey- Lilly what's all this stuff? And you changed?

Lilly- Well I figured my toys would get lonely so I packed them last night when you went to sleep and I want to wear this its my favorite Mommy

Joey- Did you also figure that you wanted to bring all your toys so if you packed them while I was asleep maybe I'd let you bring them?

Lilly-… No

She said while violently shaking her head

Joey- Well your toys will have each other for company Lilly

Lilly- What about Taco?

Joey- He's coming with us

Lilly- Really?

Joey- Well yeah who else is gonna look after him

Haley- I could…

Lilly- Shhh

She put her index finger up to her mouth

Haley- I think I've done you enough favors today sweetie

Lilly- You're right thank you Auntie Haley

She said as she walked over to her and sat on the couch near her giving her a big hug.

Haley- I'd say no problem sweetie but the pain in my legs is arguing with me

Jen- What were you looking for today Lilly?

Lilly- I wanted to find a present for Superman

Joeys heart melted this girl really loved him, she was still scared about telling her about Pacey though. Lilly was a smart girl and she had never taken well to being lied to but Joey hoped that her love for her father would overshadow that and Lilly was giving her nothing but reason to assume it would all be okay.

Haley- Which after a tour of the whole city we found at an antique shop just up the street

Joey- What did you get him Lilly?

Lilly reached in her little mermaid purse that had the mermaid with the long brown hair on it sparkled that's why Lilly liked it and she used to say the mermaid looked like Mommy. Lilly pulled out a beautiful white gold compass it had an anchor engraved into the top and on the inside there was room for a picture. And Lilly realized she hadn't put one in yet. She rushed over to the photo albums,

Lilly- Just a sec

She found the one she was looking for in a flash she liked it because she remembered it was the day Mommy had a big dinner at the university campus Lilly didn't really understand what it was about but she knew it meant her Mommy had done something good. Joey was all dressed up in the picture and had her hair in the long princess curls Lilly liked so much. Jack had taken the picture just before Joey left with Lilly in her arms wearing…you guessed it the jersey and the tutu. She got the scissors out of the draw and cut it so it would fit. It was a little wonky but in the compass you wouldn't be able to tell Lilly put it inside and regarded her handy work. It was really something special and she hoped he would like it. Now it was ready to show to her Mommy. She walked over to her mother and handed it to her.

Joey took the compass from her daughter and looked at it, it was beautiful her daughter certainly had taste she hadn't seen inside yet.

Lilly- It's a special one to the old man who gave it to us…

Haley- Sold it to us

Lilly- He said that it belonged to this sailor a long time ago and his wife had given it to him with the anchor on it because it meant that she was waiting for him to drop anchor at home and he had her picture inside but he died a while ago and his kids sold it to the man hoping another sailor would buy and remember home just like their Daddy did. I like that story Mommy don't you?

Joey- Yeah sweetie it's a nice story what picture did you…?

Joey opened it and saw which picture she had selected.

Joey- Lilly sweetie maybe you should just put a picture of you

Lilly- Nope he has to come back and see both of us so I want this one

Joey knew she wasn't going to win this one

Joey- Sure sweetie

Haley- By the way that little tyke's all yours for the next…how long are you gonna be gone for?

Joey- No idea

Haley- I wish I could have a holiday for who knows how long

Jack and Jen- Join the club

Joey handed the compass back to Lilly

Joey- Keep it safe sweetheart

Lilly secured it back in her purse and rolled her eyes at her Mommy

Lilly- Of course I will Mommy

She said as she went off to play with Taco their little golden retriever puppy. Lilly loved him from the moment she saw him and wasn't going to take no for an answer when Mommy told her their were no pets aloud in the building. She named him after her favorite food because when they brought him home they were having Tacos and he tried to steal Lilly's.

Lilly couldn't wait to see the place where Mommy and Superman grew up she hadn't been there ever and she was really excited. Her mother however was a little anxious she would never tell Jen and Jack this but she was a little scared to go back there without them. It had always been the six of them and though Joey was more than happy that Dawson was in California, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself without them or even without Haley for that matter. She had become such a big part of Joeys life and without these people she would be lost and she knew it. But she couldn't ask them all to drop their classes and work to come with her she just couldn't. as much as they said they wanted to come Joey knew that they had lives of their own and as much as they all enjoyed babysitting Lilly, well today's outing notwithstanding, they didn't need to baby-sit her too. She was a grown woman. She was a mother for god's sake and if she could take care of Lilly she could most definitely take care of herself.

Haley- So tell me about this Capeside

Joey- It's beautiful small and quaint straight out of a picture book

Jack and Jen looked at her confused as hell

Jen- What did you say?

Joey- What?

Jack- Did you just express a positive opinion about Capeside?

Joey- Yeah so

Jen looked at Jack

Jen- Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

Jack- Why do I have to be Toto?

Jen- Because I don't think you'd fill out the ruby red slippers as well as me

Haley- Hey! Jen don't say that I think our Jackers over here would look stunning in those shoes maybe the little blue dress too

Jack- Hey I'm gay but I'm no where near that gay

They all laughed at the thought

Jack- And mind you when did you start calling me Jackers?

Haley- Since Jen told me

Jack- Oh good I'm glad that's catching on

Haley- So why are you guys so shocked that Joey likes Capeside?

Jen- Because she spent every moment she was there trying to get here

Joey- Yeah well, maybe I've decided Capeside's not such a bad place to be. I kinda miss it.

Jack- Never in a million years did I think you would say those words

Joey- Yeah well never in a million years did I expect you to come out while we were dating. Life's full of surprises Jack.

Haley- I love that story I remember the first time you told me I was in so much pain from laughter. It's the classic fairytale never told. Princess gets dumped for the Prince's… well Prince I guess

Jen- Yeah good times.

There was a knock at the door and Joey knew it was him she opened it up and there Pacey stood hansome as ever and with a major chip on his shoulder she could tell straight away he looked like he had to tell her something and it didn't look like it was going to be good.

Pacey- Hey Jo

Joey- Hey Pacey come in

She opened the door and let him in. He looked around and saw their bags packed and everyone sitting around the coffee table talking.

Pacey- So looks like the gangs all here

Haley saw him and smiled

Haley- Hey sailor

Pacey- So I'm assuming I can skip proper introductions huh Jo?

Joey- Yeah

Pacey looked at Jen and Jack

Pacey- Lord knows what these two have told Haley about me

Jen- Hey I resent that Pacey we've simply just started telling old Capeside stories. You wanna here my favorite

Pacey- Not really

Joey- Wise choice

Haley- Hey I wanna hear

Jen- My favorite story was when Pacey got detention for…

Pacey- Hey!

Jack- Hey I don't know this one

Joey- Yeah and you're not going to Lilly could come back here at any moment

Jen- That's okay I can just whisper it to them

Pacey- Jen!

She did what she had threatened and Jack and Haley were hysterical

Joey looked at him apologetically and he smiled back at her conveying that it wasn't her fault

Pacey- Well at least I didn't get a hard on while I was being painted for Joeys art class

Haley let out even more laughter.

Jack- Hey! Jen was the one who told

Pacey- You're the one who laughed and I don't have anything on Haley yet

Joey- Well that shouldn't take long

Haley- Hey!

Pacey looked at Joey smiling and at that moment he wanted to throw himself off a cliff he should have told her sooner but now he had to bite the bullet and tell her.

Pacey- Jo can I talk to you for a sec

She knew it. Joey could still read him and that thought comforted her to no end but she didn't know what it was that he was about to tell her but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty. She was scared but she knew that the truth always works best it's the lies that cause…well caused them to end up where they are.

Joey- Sure Pacey

She gestured him to follow her and they went upstairs to her bedroom she knew it was the only place that no one would be able to hear them. She sat on the bed and looked up at him expectantly waiting for the blow.

Pacey- Uh there's something I uh well I was going to tell you but I didn't want to…I didn't want to do it before I had to.

Joey- Pacey just tell me are you in trouble is something wrong whatever it is I can help you

He loved her so much in that moment but he knew there was nothing she could do about this he was stuck and the worst part was she'd never know that.

Pacey- No, I…I really don't want to say this Jo

Joey moved forward and took his hand in hers feeling the shudder of electricity though her body that had never lost its intensity. Which had perhaps grown stronger and he felt it too.

Joey- Pacey it's me you can tell me anything you know that

Pacey- I don't deserve this Jo I should have told you when I saw you that night at the party

But he didn't want to tell her he didn't want it to exist for just one night. He just wanted that night to be about them about Lilly.

Joey- Told me what Pacey?

Pacey- …I'm engaged

She felt her heart break, tear, shatter. He had destroyed her with two words and she was having trouble breathing. Every time she breathed in or out she felt it the pain the weakness. She felt so weak like if he were to touch her she would crack into a million tiny pieces and it was over all hope lost. She wanted to cry hell she wanted to scream she was angry hell she was livid finally he was back in her life but now he belonged to someone else some other tramp. Who had touched him, kissed him, arh! She couldn't think about it she couldn't let him see her break down. She had to be the soldier she had always been for her daughter or at least tried to be. And with two words she let go of his hand and with the vacant expression he had only seen once before she looked at him and left the room.

Joey- Congratulations Pacey

K don't hate me it gets better and soon I promise the best way to make it better is keep reading ;) I'm a happy ending addict so just stick with me I'll have the next chapter up for you tomorrow or maybe even sooner since its all finished anyway hope you like it and plz plz review


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

A/N K so here's where things get nicer 

A/N K so here's where things get nicer 

Chapter Six

Joey rushed back downstairs and realized she couldn't escape she had two routes to chose from one which would send her to Lilly and the other which would subject her to her friends. She chose the latter not wanting to scar her daughter.

They all took one look at her and knew something had gone terribly wrong. Jen was the first by her side. Standing next to her dazed friend quite literally holding her up so as to keep her from falling.

Jen- Joey what's wrong?

Haley- Joey?

They walked her to the couch and she sat down. Still numbed her face showed nothing and her friends where getting scared. She didn't mean to frighten them but right now she didn't care.

Jack- Joey look at me… what did he say?

Haley- I'll kill him I don't care how good looking her is

Haley was about to go and attack Pacey when Joey held her arm still

Joey- No. Could you do me a favor and tell him that I forgot to pack some stuff for Lilly and if he could come back and get us at seven.

She said slowly and in a voice not entirely her own.

Haley- Joey..

Joey- Please?

She said it helplessly with what little strength she had left

Haley relented walking up the stairs to deliver the message to Pacey. She told him and he knew what it meant Joey needed time he had hurt her. He hated himself so much in that moment the look in her eyes made him want to die. But if she wanted him to leave then he would what surprised him though was that she wanted him to come back but if that was what she wanted that was what he'd do. He looked up at Haley his eyes filled with shame and hurt and she said to him calmly

Haley- You're a good guy I know that. Joey couldn't love you the way she does and have you be and asshole but I'll tell you now Pacey Witter if you hurt either one of my girls again you'll wish you were the one crying because that pain won't compare to the pain I'll cause you.

Pacey-… I hope so

Pacey bowed his head and walked downstairs just as Lilly was walking passed

Lilly- Superman!

She said as she jumped into his arms he was trying to stop the tears but it was proving very difficult.

Lilly looked at her father and he could tell he was busted

Lilly- Why are you sad?

Pacey- No sweetie I'm fine I promise but I'm early so I'm gonna come back and get you and your Mommy later okay?

Lilly- But Mommy said that we we're going to leave as soon as you got here

Pacey- Well maybe she forgot to pack something?

Lilly- Maybe I've got something that'll make you feel better though

Pacey doubted very much that anything could stop the ache he was feeling even the second love of his life his daughter. She pulled out the compass from her mermaid bag and handed it to him. He looked at the gorgeous compass and then at his daughter. Remembering how almost all the sailors he had sailed with had them containing pictures of their loved ones it was the perfect present for him he had always hoped that one day he would have one and whenever he envisioned the picture it was always Joey.

Lilly- Open it

He opened the compass and saw them. His family to him that's what they where and he saw Lilly in her jersey and tutu and smiled for a second. The hurt still there in fact made worse but his daughter had to know he loved the gift. It was ripping his heart out but he loved it.

Lilly- See Mommy and me can be your true north like the sailors say

She was killing him he had to leave before he broke down in front of her

Pacey- This is amazing Lilly thank you so much

Haley was behind him now and realized the pain he was in.

Haley- Hey Lilly let's go feed Taco before Pacey comes back and you have to leave okay?

Lilly- Okay.

She looked at Pacey and smiled giving him a big hug from his arms which she had yet to vacate.

Lilly- You're a Superhero whatever's wrong you can fix it I know it. Whenever I'm sad Mommy always says it'll be okay and it always is.

She kissed him on the cheek and he left the apartment waving bye to everyone as he exited his nightmare. Finally letting the tears escape in his car.

Jack- Joey you have to tell us

Jen- Please Jo I'm worried sick

Joey- He's engaged

She said so softly she couldn't even hear herself

Jack- What?

Joey- Engaged, he's engaged

Jen- Oh no

Joey- Yeah. I'm so stupid. Five years five years guys like he wouldn't have moved on just because I'm pathetic and pining away after a guy who's in love with someone else I expect him to not move on with his life? Dawson was right I am pathetic

Jack- Joey don't you ever say that. That man is an asshole for what he did to you and lord knows if I had known sooner.

Joey- Dawson never hurt me Jack… he never could… I never loved him

Jack- Yes he did Joey maybe not emotionally…

Joey- But physically? Jack I would rather Dawson hit me a million times than go through what I just did with Pacey ever again

Jack- That doesn't excuse what he did though Joey

Joey- He's out of my life now Jack okay! So yes he used to hit me because I wouldn't sleep with him and yes I was stupid enough to let it go on as long as I did but that's over now and he doesn't ever cross my mind I haven't even thought about him since the last time I saw him and if you remember correctly Jack he was beaten up pretty hard.

Jack- I would have killed him if you two hadn't stopped me

Jen- Joey what's gonna happen now?

Joey- What do you mean?

Jen- I mean are you still going to Capeside?

Joey- Of course

Jen- Of course?

Joey- The whole point of going to Capeside was to get Lilly to bond with her father and I always knew… I always knew there was a possibility there was someone else in the picture… I can't keep Pacey away from his daughter because he moved on with his life. He's completely innocent… he didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's hurting because I never stopped loving him… that's not his fault he doesn't even know. I don't want you to hate him guys he's still Pacey… promise me you won't hate him

Jack- We don't hate him Jo we hate what's happening

Jen- Yeah and by the way don't think we're not coming with you now because we are I don't care how much you argue it we're coming and that's it end of story

Joey nodded her head to tired to utter another word.

Pacey arrived at the hotel he was staying in and as soon as he flopped on top of the bed his cell phone began to ring he groaned as he answered it.

Mary Witter was in her kitchen baking a pie for the town bake of and had the phone to her ear.

Mary- Did you tell her?

Pacey- Yes

Mary- Good and what about Sarah?

Pacey- She knows too not that it would matter if she disapproved anyway right?

Mary- Don't take that tone with me Pacey you've put this family through a lot of your stupidity but this has to be the worst.

Pacey- My daughter is the stupidest thing I've ever done to you!

Mary- You know that she is Pacey but you…

Pacey- No I don't listen you can rag on me all you like lord knows I don't have to tell you that but you make one more even slightly disparaging remark about my daughter and this whole deal is off

Mary- Oh really Pacey are you forgetting about poor… Tammy was it that you called her?

Pacey- I don't need you to remind me how you roped me into this

Mary- Well apparently you do. I mean it's no trouble at all for me to go down to the station and tell them exactly what that woman did to my son all those years ago. Oh and what will her husband and son say when they find out? What will little Ricky do without his mother when they cart her off to jail?

Pacey- Stop! I get it okay. When did you become so evil I missed it what was I one two years old?

Mary- I'm not evil Pacey I'm fixing what you broke, restoring some honor back into this family. Ever since your father died there's been none left what with you at that ridiculous restaurant and your gay brother. Now look at you, you're the Sheriff Pacey

Pacey- I'll never be Dad, Mom

He said with all the conviction he could muster

Mary- You're right you won't but at least now when you marry Sarah everything will be perfect. She's rich Pacey she's rich and she'll give you every thing you could ever want.

Pacey- I don't love her

Mary- I don't care

She hung up the phone and left Pacey boiling with so much hatred he had to find a way out of this somehow.

The drive to Capeside had been uncomfortable to say the least. With Joey Lilly and Pacey in one car and Jen, Jack, and Haley in another the only conversation buffer was Lilly, which didn't bother her one bit. All the way there she asked questions about Capeside and the B'n'B. She could tell something was going on but she didn't want to push it Superman was already upset and since she overheard the phone call he had, had with his mother she hoped he was okay. When she had told him today that he was a superhero she wanted him to know that whatever she was doing he could win. She figured that was why he was upset but she couldn't tell him she knew otherwise he'd know she had snooped. The weird thing was Mommy seemed upset too and she was a little scared her Mommy had always been strong except for a few occasions and never had she looked like this. Lilly was going to make it better, she wanted to make Superman and Mommy smile and that was what she was going to do.

They arrived at the B'n'B and Lilly bolted out of the car to look around. Joey and Pacey did the same a lot of changes had been made, for the better the place looked amazing and Lilly was nothing if not thrilled. She was a city girl and had never seen such a beautiful place she loved it.

Lilly- Mommy? We're staying here right?

Joey- Yes sweetheart

Lilly- It's so pretty

She said twirling around the front of the porch while Joey and Pacey handled the luggage

Pacey- I got it Jo

Joey- No! uh no I can, I can do it.

This reminded her all too much of the ski trip he had been so sweet taking her bags when she told him not to, he understood her in a way no one did, he understood that what Joey says and what she's saying are two very different things. She really did want him to help her with her bags that day but she didn't want to seem incompetent he knew what she was thinking and he knew it was stupid. Unlike now when he knew what she was thinking and it wasn't stupid at all it made perfect sense. She was probably livid with him so why would she want to relieve nice memories of their relationship?

Pacey- Joey, I get it okay but you can't lug all of your and Lilly's stuff on your own. So I'm gonna help you and you can just pretend that it doesn't mean anything okay?

She silently nodded her head and by the time they were done moving everything into the B'n'B Jen Jack and Haley still hadn't arrived and Lilly was scouring the place looking all over for signs of her mothers childhood and was now in Joey's old room. While Pacey and Joey where in the lounge sitting by the fireplace it was late already and Pacey had started a fire apparently he had been paying attention to Mrs. Ryan all those years ago and Joey was laying on the couch with a blanket covering her and a hot chocolate in hand it was cold and she needed the warmth. She had made Pacey one too while he was building the fire and he picked it up and took his place on the sofa next to her

Pacey- Joey can we talk

Joey- Why?

Pacey- I..I want to apologies

Joey- For what?

Pacey- For what?!

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- Well I…

Joey- Got engaged… yeah I know…you, you fell in love with someone… people do it everyday Pace

Pacey- Well I kinda sprung it on you

Joey- You didn't do anything wrong Pacey okay…I just, I just want you to be happy

Pacey- …I was

Joey- You're not anymore?

Pacey- No

He said not even trying to argue it and she looked at him confused. He was engaged he should be ecstatic instead he had a far off look on his face one that told her. This situation was far more complicated than she had originally thought

Joey- Why?

Pacey- Because I have this great family that I can't be a part of

Joey saw the pain in his expression and she wished she could kiss it all away but that wasn't her place now so she simply told him the truth a truth that would hurt far less than the one she got from him today in fact not at all.

Joey- You're a part of us everyday Pacey all Lilly has to do is smile and there you are.

Pacey- You're an incredible woman Joey Potter

Joey- You're an incredible man Pacey Witter. We should tell her soon you know…

Lilly ran into the lounge room with Taco on her tail and she jumped in between her Mommy and Daddy with the puppy on her lap his tongue sticking out and huge smile on his doggy face.

Lilly- I love it here Mommy there's trees everywhere and there's even a little rowboat and a swing out front.

They swing must have been one of Bessie's new modifications.

Joey- Well the rowboat was mine

Pacey- Yeah your Mommy was always in that thing speaking of boats when do you think we should take her sailing Jo?

Joey- We?

She couldn't believe he wanted to include her but she was happy nonetheless…well as happy as she could be at this moment

Pacey- Well yeah…I mean don't you want to come?

Joey- No I just thought that you wanted to spend some time alone with Lilly

Lilly- Why do you two always talk about me like I'm not here?

Joey- Because Lilly sweetie ignoring you takes less time than dealing with you

Lilly- Well you're my Mommy that's your job

Joey- I stand corrected

Lilly- Yep

Pacey- So Jo sailing you in or out? I'll need a deckhand

Lilly- I wanna be the deckhand

Pacey- Fine Jo then I guess you're stuck with wench

She smiled at him glad to know that Pacey would always be a part of their lives no matter what. He was comfort to her he always had been, he was comfort because he was the one place she knew she was meant to be and that didn't have to change. That wouldn't change, falling out of love with Pacey Witter was like challenging a deity the fight was worthless and she knew this. She didn't want to fight it the love she had for him was the one thing in her life she could always count on because it never wavered it only grew. And as she sat there watching them she realized if the choice was live with Pacey in your life in Lilly's life or without him? The decision had already been made. He was her daughters father and the love of her life and she'd come to realize over the past five years without him that a life without Pacey was like a movie without color or a song without sound and she was sick of living in black and white she was ready for Technicolor no matter how he was there as long as he was she'd deal with the rest later.

Joey- Well that is an art I've perfected

Lilly- What's a wench?

Pacey- Josephine Potter's daughter doesn't know the word wench? What is this world coming to? Lilly it's a word used to describe your mother

Joey- Not fair Pacey all the words to describe you are expletives that I can't say around my five year old

Lilly- Mommy don't be mean. So are you coming? You have to come

Joey- Guess we're all going sailing

Lilly- Yay!

A/N Told ya it keeps getting better now PLZ review 


	7. Boys are Silly

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

They had been there a week. Jen Jack and Haley all staying at the B'n'B with Joey and Lilly. The only missing element was Pacey, though it didn't seem like it he was there whenever he had time off from work. He would even visit during breaks of course in his Sheriffs uniform that would make Joey weak at the knees just at the sight of him in it.

Joey had spent her first couple of days there in bed a lot telling Lilly she had caught a cold but the real reason was obvious to the adults lurking the house, well except Pacey he didn't assume he had that strong an affect on her, still he was worried about her. Joey hadn't noticed that it was Pacey leaving tissues, coffee and her breakfast, with a lily he would always pick from their garden in the morning before he came in, knowing it was to go to her by the door before she woke, she figured it was one of her friends even though the breakfasts would be one amazing thing after the next she never guessed it would have been Pacey. She had never seen him cook before or for that matter rise that early in the morning and in those moments where her thoughts were with only him she found it hard to believe that his would be with her. Joey was doing better with the whole idea of him being engaged than she had been when he had first told her but still sometimes she couldn't help that longing feeling deep in her soul that called out to him. That called out to the heavens to stop the pain she was in and when those moments would come she would go to her room and crawl up in bed gathering the covers close to her as if to provide some form of comfort. Those days were getting lesser and lesser now though, now that he was around all the time it made her happy to see him with Lilly the way it always should have been.

Today they were going sailing and Lilly couldn't have been more over the moon. She had been singing the theme from Gilligan's Island for days now driving everyone insane.

But she didn't care she had been waiting to go sailing for so long and it was finally happening. She ran into the kitchen where Joey was standing in her dressing gown with her coffee in hand staring out the window at her beautiful childhood home, she had just gotten out of bed and to see Lilly up at that time was very unusual but Joey knew why there was no way Lilly was going to let her forget this day.

Lilly- Mommy, Mommy!

Joey- Shh sweetie Jen Jack and Haley are still sleeping

Joey picked up her daughter and sat her on the bench while she made breakfast she was about to open the eggs when Lilly stopped her.

Lilly- No Mommy lets make pancakes

Lilly loved to make pancakes with her mother just like Joey had loved doing with her own mother, shaping the pancakes into their own designs. Lilly was quite talented at it which surprised her mother. Joey had always been terrible at it and she had no clue where Lilly got her culinary talents from, But then in a second it dawned on her. Pacey had told her he was working in a restaurant in Boston, guess it all makes sense now.

Joey- Sure Lilly

Joey had the batter made in no time and Lilly was already trying to make a sailboat with the batter better than what she was trying to make before which was a mess of Mommy. Joey even still had a little bit of batter on her nose and hadn't realized and Lilly sure wasn't going to tell her she was having to much fun with it.

Lilly- Mommy tell me about you and Superman when you were little

Lilly couldn't seem to get enough of these stories and Joey enjoyed telling her but every time she did she had the overwhelming urge to say something like 'and then your Daddy…' but every time the word would start to come out she'd stop herself. Lilly might actually be thinking that her mother was developing a stutter for the amount of times she'd done it.

Joey- Lilly sweetie we spent our whole childhood together it's hard to pick just one story

Lilly- Well when I was at kindi Jake he keeps teasing me like Superman used to do to you but one day I was crying coz I fell and he helped me up and kissed my cheek. Why did he do that? I think he's stupid. Sometimes he likes me and sometimes he's mean

Joey laughed at the thought maybe if Lilly was lucky enough she had found her own Pacey

Joey- He's not stupid sweetie he's just a boy

Lilly- They're not all like that are they?

Joey- No Lilly only the special ones.

The door swung open and in came Pacey with a huge smile on his face. He was going to spend the whole day with his girls and nothing could have made him happier…well almost nothing. He spent the earlier part of his morning being bitched at by his mother to go see Sarah and help her with the wedding arrangements but he had a job and what good was that job if it couldn't get him out of the things he didn't want to do. So now being at the B'n'B and seeing his girls made him ecstatic.

Lilly saw him and immediately had a huge Witter smile on her face.

Lilly- Superman!

Joey couldn't wait to hear her yell Daddy

Pacey walked towards her and swung her into his arms.

Pacey- So how are my girls today?

Lilly-Mommy confused me

Pacey- Oh yeah? Maybe I can unconfuse you, so what's the topic at hand?

Lilly- Boys

Pacey's eyes widened

Pacey- Huh

He looked up at Joeys smiling face she was laughing at him he could tell.

Pacey- Lilly sweetie don't you think you're a bit young to be thinking about boys?

Lilly- Why?

Pacey- Uh…well

Joey- Lilly sweetie come help me finish breakfast

Lilly- Wait you used to be a boy

Pacey- I'm pretty sure I still am Lilly

Lilly- No you're not you're a man that's different

Pacey- Wow I feel so old

Joey laughed having felt the same thing numerous times with her daughter.

Lilly- You're not old Superman can't get old

Pacey- Well that's nice to know

Lilly- So why are boys so stupid

Pacey- Is that what you two have been talking about?

Joey- Uh huh

Pacey- You're trying to turn her into one of those man hating women who go to those divorced women's clubs meetings and complain about how men are dogs all night aren't you?

Joey- Well I'm not going to stand in her way Pacey she can do and be whatever and whoever she wants.

Lilly- How come you guys won't answer my question?

Pacey- What got you so curious about boys hunny?

Lilly- Well there's this boy in my class at kindi…

Joey- And he's exactly like you

Pacey- Me?

Joey nodded her head and smiled

Pacey- Lilly promise me something?

Lilly- What is it?

She looked at him suspiciously she was a Witter after all she knew better than that

Pacey- That you'll try and stay away from him

Joey started laughing uncontrollably. She figured that Pacey keeping boys away would have been a long time coming apparently she was wrong.

Lilly- Why?

Joey- Because he knows if that boy is anything like him that means trouble Lilly sweetie.

Lilly- But you two didn't stay away from each other and now everything's fine

She had no idea how wrong she was though neither of them would take back a second of their time together no matter how much pain they now suffered because of it. Pacey decided to change the subject as he watched Joey go back to making breakfast to escape the awkward moment.

Pacey- So Lilly you excited about sailing today?

Lilly- Yeah! We're gonna get shipwrecked and live on some island it's gonna be so cool

Joey smiled at her daughter, and then remembered the dreams she would have aboard True Love, being castaway with Pacey. She had never told him about her dream mostly because it was embarrassing and now she regretted it. She wished he had known but now telling him that was inappropriate and would bring up memories that caused them both terrible pain so she let it go, trying to focus on something else.

Pacey- Lilly I don't think you've thought this all the way through sweetie

Lilly- Why?

Pacey- Well if we get shipwrecked I'm pretty sure there wont be any hockey on a deserted island and what about Taco and your Aunties and Uncle Jack you won't see them again wont you miss them?

Lilly regarded what he was saying she didn't like that she was defeated so she pouted for a second and then got over it, she was like her father in so many ways and she had no idea.

Lilly- Fine. Hey Superman? What's the name of your boat?

Pacey had forgotten that they were going to see the name of his boat but now there was no escaping it if he answered Lilly now or if they saw it later Joey was still going to know what it meant. When they had been dating he had told her about his brief yet significant jailhouse conversation with his brother and this was going to hit just that spot that made them both feel the loss they were now enduring.

Pacey- Uh…its called 'Never Lose The Butterflies' Lilly

Joey caused a clatter in the kitchen having heard his words

Pacey- You okay Jo?

Joey- Yeah, yeah of course

She said way to fast and cheery

Lilly- That's a pretty name

Pacey- Well I think so

He walked towards Joey with Lilly still his arms and tried to convey his apology in a smile but then when he saw the batter that was still on her nose, with the hand that wasn't holding Lilly he brushed it off with his finger and she felt her self reverberate at his touch and then they were both looking into each others eyes and sharing a moment that typically an engaged person shouldn't be sharing with anyone but his fiancée but Pacey had never had such a moment with Sarah she had never made him feel the way Joey did no one ever had and something as simple as this which would be considered trivial to any normal person to them at that moment meant the world and just as it had started out as something simple it was changing again into another moment they both knew so well. The moment before the kiss, the moment where the pull is so strong your body moves toward the other with no concern to what your brain has to say on the subject. A moment stilled yet striking fire somewhere unknown.

Lilly- What's going on?

She looked at Superman and her mother. They were acting weird, they just stopped talking or doing anything for that matter she had to check and see if they were okay.

The moment was gone both of them realizing what they were close to doing in front of their daughter and mentally reprimanding themselves for it. They were both dazed and confused but now they were back in the real world and now they had to figure out what that was, both of them coming to the same conclusion as the other that they knew they wanted it so they must have through force of will imagined the other wanted the same. Though it didn't matter either way he was engaged and that had to be the bottom line as much as they both detested it.

Pacey- Time to go huh?

They made there way to the docks Lilly holding both her parents hands while they swung her in the air as they walked to Pacey's boat. But when they got there Joey noticed it wasn't a boat at all it was a yacht it was beautiful. Not too big or too small and it had Pacey written all over it, she could tell that he fell in love with it the moment he saw it and so was she, and Lilly couldn't have been more excited or she would have fainted already.

But then Joey saw her and she knew without anyone having to tell her. That was her. She was blonde with short hair and in preppy clothes and she was pretty Joey hated that. Whenever she had imagined this woman she was always grotesquely ugly with a big nose or boils on her face but that wasn't the case she was clean cut and obviously wealthy and she might have been wrong but she swore she saw Pacey cringe at the sight of her the earlier smile from his face had been wiped clean she knew that and his shoulders were now slumped.

He looked over to Joey and Lilly and asked them to give him a second as he walked towards her.

Sarah- So I didn't know the boys from the station came all the way out here for a meeting?

Pacey- What do you want Sarah?

Sarah looked over his shoulder and saw Joey holding Lilly while she pointed out to her mother the boats she like all the while saying Pacey's was her favorite.

Sarah- Is that her?

Pacey- Why are you here?

Sarah- I should be asking you the same thing. Your mother told me you were at work again and considering I never see you anymore because you're always working. I wanted to know if you were full of crap and I guess I was right.

Pacey- Lilly wanted to go sailing and I promised her I'd take her I don't see how that's a bad thing

Sarah- Convenient how you left out the part about you lying to me

Pacey- Well I had to! You would have dragged me to some pretentious place where everyone sticks up their nose at every one who walks in so we could pick out plates or whatever new trivial thing you and my mother came up with to drive me insane. You don't care what I think anyway you'll pick what you like no matter what I have to say so why so you need me there when I made a promise to my daughter.

Sarah- Well then what's she doing here?

Pacey- Joey?

Sarah- Yeah

Pacey- She's Lilly's mother Sarah I know how much you hate that but she is and Lilly wanted her to come. Case closed

Sarah- Oh Lilly wanted her to come?

Pacey- Yes what do you want me to say that I wanted her to come too? Fine I'm not going to lie I did want her to come Joey's a big part of my life Sarah and you can ask me to give up a lot of things, the job I love, the beach house I wish I still had but never and I mean never will I give up those two girls over there okay that's a deal breaker got it?

Sarah didn't know that Pacey was being blackmailed by his mother otherwise she most defiantly would have used that against him. Sarah didn't really care what his motives for anything were just that on their wedding day he was there in a tux walking down the isle and saying 'I do' she probably wouldn't even care if she found out Pacey was being blackmailed into marrying her all she cared about was getting what she wanted and Pacey was it.

Sarah- Fine Pacey you want to be an asshole about this be an asshole but I love you so I'm going to ignore it and forgive you just as long as you don't do it again.

Pacey- Do what again?

Sarah- Lie to me, I don't care if you spend time with them just be there when I need you and everything will be fine

Pacey- You must have forgotten to put the leash around my neck

Sarah- I just did

She said as she walked off kissing his cheek as she left breezing past Joey and Lilly without saying a word and Joey was glad while Pacey was left furious with her, but he wasn't going to let her ruin this day that he'd been waiting so long for and when he turned around and saw his girls the smile immediately came back as he walked towards them and led them to the boat.

He got on board and outstretched his hand to Joey to help her up Lilly had already bounded on board and they could hear her from the deck screaming wow at everything she saw.

Joey- So I guess I don't need to ask permission anymore huh?

She said trying to lighten the mood of the very de ja vu moment

Pacey- You never did Jo

He was dangling a big fat carrot in font of her by being this sweet. Well more like more like a tall toned amazingly tanned carrot. She was going mental Pacey is not a carrot!

She took his hand as he helped her on board and she smiled at him still trying to lighten the mood

Joey- So I must have sounded pretty silly then huh?

Pacey- No… I always thought it was kinda sweet

Joey- Me too

She lost it for a second there and tried to regain herself and Lilly came rushing towards them and leaping straight back into Pacey's arms

Lilly- This is so cool it's so pretty inside. There's a tv and a bed and everything.

Joey- Guess you've stepped up from those hammocks

Pacey- Hey those were comfortable and you know it

Joey- Well do I get to see inside or are you just stalling for suspense?

Pacey- Nope snoop around all you like Potter I have to go get everything ready to set sail you wanna help Lilly?

Lilly- Do i!

Joey- You need my help?

Pacey- No I think I'm better of with the professional plus Lilly's the deckhand remember so while she does her job you do yours

Joey- Which is?

Pacey- Well whatever it is that a wench does

Joey- You mean like throw the Capitan overboard?

Pacey- Don't get nasty on me Jo otherwise who's gonna bring this baby home

Joey- I can do it… you taught me well

Pacey- Yeah on True Love which was a dingy this ones a little more complicated

Joey- Well you do it, how hard could it be?

Pacey- Well true as that may be you have yet to master the skill so you need me

Joey- Fine I'll wait till we dock to throw you in the water

Pacey- You wouldn't dare

Joey- Try me

Lilly- You two are weird

She said rolling her eyes at them and soon they set sail and Lilly wondered what ventures would unfold.


	8. Let's Make A Daddy out of Superman

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sailing seemed to come as second nature to Lilly she loved it and was listening intently to every single word out of Pacey's mouth as if someone's life were at stake. Pacey loved teaching her things it made him feel worthwhile knowing that he had something to pass on to her. She loved sailing just as much as he did if not more, her young spirit had no cynic attached to it to ramble negative comments in her ear whenever beautiful things in life would unfold blinding her to them like most adults. So sailing for her was pure bliss. This was one of those happy memories that she was sure to take with her on her way to becoming the woman she was meant to be, one of those memories where people in tough times look back and remember when things were so perfect so wonderful that they wondered why they ever had to change and for Lilly's mother, she had had the same experience on a sailboat with the same man what now seemed like an eternity ago.

Pacey looked up from what he was doing seeing Joey resting on the stern of the boat her beautiful long lush curls lapping in the wind and her face looking calmed as if she had waited to go sailing again to experience that same calm that came with the feel of the wind rushing by her face and the sound of the waves crashing into the side of the boat. The summery dress she was wearing took his breath away when he first saw her come out wearing it but then again Joey had a way of doing that in anything a dress his jersey and most definitely nothing at all. Pacey warned himself to stop where this thought process was going he felt like he was fifteen again unable to stop imagining her naked but he had to try.

Pacey- So Lilly do you know what the nautical names for the left and right of the boat are?

Lilly- Superman I don't even know what nautical mans. Did you do something wrong?

Joey laughed

Pacey- No Lilly sweetie not like naughty nautical has to do with anything boat and sea related

Lilly- So you can't just call it left or right?

Pacey- You sound like your mother

Joey- Hey just because you were a stickler for all the nautical jargon that didn't mean I had to be

Pacey- Yeah but you didn't have to purposefully get it wrong all the time just to get to me Potter

Joey- How do you know I didn't think I was right I could just be really stupid

Pacey- Well there's no doubt about that but you WERE doing it to annoy me

Joey- Well you didn't seem to mind all that much

Pacey- Well you had ways of shutting me up back then

Shit! It was out before he could stop it

Lilly- Like what?

Pacey- Huh?

Lilly- What did Mommy do to shut you up?

Pacey- She uh…she uh

Joey- Kissed him

Lilly- Yuck!

She knew that would shut her daughter up it had worked and they were both smiling at each other now at how adorable she was.

Joey- You're not going to think it's so yucky forever Lilly

Pacey- Jo don't hinder the girls process okay like you said she can do and think whatever she wants

Lilly- Yeah boys are gross

Joey- Even Jake?

Lilly- Specially Jake

Joey- Well I thought your Daddy was gross too when I was…

Lilly- My Daddy?

Joey looked up at Pacey in shock and extremely apologetically

Lilly- You never tell me about him

Pacey- Lilly I think it's time we tell you something right Jo?

Joey- Yeah

Lilly- What is it are we going to the hockey next week?

Pacey- Well sure if you want to but that wasn't what I was talking about hunny

Lilly- Well tell me then you two talk to much

Pacey- You wanna do it Jo?

Joey- No Pacey this ones yours

Lilly- Is something wrong

Pacey- No Lilly nothing's wrong it's just…remember when we had that talk back in New York and you asked me how I knew all those things about your Daddy?

Lilly- Yeah?

Joey couldn't stop it she reached over and took Pacey's hand she wanted him to know she was there for him and that no matter what she always would be

Pacey- It's me Lilly…I'm your Daddy

Lilly- What! …you're, you're my Daddy?

Pacey- Yeah Lilly

Lilly- But you said you knew him

Pacey- Well I do who knows you better than yourself

Lilly- Why didn't you just tell me?

Joey- Lilly we just wanted to wait a bit till you got to know each other so that way you wouldn't be…

Lilly- You should have told me!

Then she tuned to Pacey tears in her eyes

Lilly-Where were you? Why did you leave us?

Pacey's heart was breaking she was crying and so upset and it was all because of him

Pacey- Lilly…

He said reaching out to her but she ran off crying into the cabin and Pacey was left shattered

Pacey- She hates me Jo

Joey- She doesn't hate you Pacey she loves you more than I've ever seen her love anyone I think that's why she's so upset. She'll calm down I promise

Pacey- What if she doesn't what if she always hates me for what I did?

Joey- Pacey she's five years old and you didn't do anything wrong I did. I was the one who didn't tell you about her this is all my fault

She started to cry and Pacey moved towards her taking her in his arms. This was killing her he was so close, he was touching her holding her while she wept but it wouldn't last and she knew that. The fates were toying with her and she was starting to get sick of it.

Joey- Nothing would be like this if I had of just told you and then maybe…

Pacey- Maybe what Jo?

He wanted to know if she was talking about what it almost sounded like but Joey couldn't give that to him she just couldn't

Joey- Maybe…maybe you and Lilly wouldn't be fighting right now. She'll get over it Pace she will she loves you too much

Pacey- Yeah I love her too much too guess we're both screwed then huh?

Joey laughed a little and didn't see two big doe eyes watching them. Lilly watched her father make her mother smile after she had been crying she watched him say how much he loved her but the thing that made her unable to look away was the way that they looked at each other there was so much she didn't know about the past she hadn't been a part of and that made her upset she wished she could have seen it she wanted to know why Superman would leave her Mommy when she saw how he looked at her with so much love. It didn't make any sense. That day when she was talking to him in New York she remembered that he had said her Daddy loves her Mommy very much. She was going to get some answers and soon.

When they docked Lilly had fallen asleep and Joey was carrying her in her arms. They got in the car and drove home well to the B'n'B and Joey let Pacey take her. They walked in and he took her to Joey's old room which she had taken over and dubbed hers now and in a way it kind of was he looked around the room and saw her hockey jersey and tutu lain out on the chair and all Joeys drawings up on the walls. He placed her softly on her bed covered her up and kissed her forehead.

Pacey- I know you're mad at me sweetheart, I'm kinda mad at me too. I wish I had seen you grow up and been there for your birthdays and Christmases and I hate that you had to go to Daddy day at kindy without me. There are so many things I wish sweetie

He said brushing a hair off her face

Pacey- I've been doing a lot of that lately… but the most important wish I make is that you and your Mommy are happy… I want you both to be happy. I love you both so much it hurts and I'll do whatever it takes to make you not mad at me anymore. I never meant to leave you sweetheart, and now that your in my life… I can't imagine going on without you. You're the smartest most beautiful amazing kid in a jersey and a tutu that I've ever known… and…and you're so much like you're Mommy,… so beautiful she still takes my breath away every time I see her. I love you little girl.

He was crying now and as he got up to leave he felt a little hand hold his own

Lilly- I love you too daddy

He looked back at her smiling face and sat back down as she gave him a big hug and his tears were now of a different kind. He was so happy

Pacey- So what changed your mind?

Lilly- You did

Pacey- Me huh

Lilly- Yeah Mommy says that if you love someone then eventually the rest just falls into place because you can't be angry at someone you love for too long otherwise you never really loved them and you said you love us so I guess you're okay

Pacey- Just okay huh?

Lilly- Well you are my Daddy so that makes you pretty special

Pacey- Well thank you sweetheart

Lilly- No problem, can I ask you something though?

Pacey- You can ask me anything

Lilly- Well if you love Mommy why are you getting married to that blonde girl? She smells funny

Pacey wanted to laugh but he knew he had to come up with some kind of an answer

Pacey- Well I promised her I'd marry her before your Mommy came back into my life and you can't break a promise can you?

That was the lamest of lame excuses but he hoped she might let it slide

Lilly- No… but I think this is bigger than promises it's your whole life your supposed to chose who you spend it with right? I mean I wouldn't marry Jake if I promised him Yuck! And don't you think Mommy's prettier than Stinky Sarah?

Pacey- Lilly it's perfume

Lilly- Well it smells like Taco's feet

Pacey did laugh this time and then turned around and saw the dog enter the room and jump on now Lilly's bed

Pacey- You gonna sleep with him?

Lilly- Yeah but don't tell Mommy or she'll take him away

Pacey- Whatever you say Lilly

He kissed her forehead again

Pacey- It's late sweetheart you should get some rest

He got up to leave and just as he was bout to leave the room she called him

Lilly- Daddy

He loved that it was making his heart melt and nothing could have felt more right in that moment than hearing that word escape her lips just like it had the first time

Pacey- Yeah

Lilly- You're not gonna leave again… are you?

Pacey- Not a chance

He smiled and so did she now feeling comfortable enough to fall into Neverland knowing that her Daddy was here to stay.

Joey had been in the lounge with Haley while Pacey was with Lilly and the woman was relentless trying to get everything out of her.

Haley- So what happened?

Joey- What do you mean I told you

Haley- No you didn't you said you told her you didn't say what happened

Jack- Told who what?

Jack said as he entered the B'n'B with Jen alongside both with a bag full of videos obviously from Screenplay. The place hadn't shut down after all those years.

Haley- Told Lilly about her Daddy

Jen- No way!!

Jack- What happened?

Joey- You guys are ridiculous he's in there with her right now so technically it's not even over

They all gathered around her settling in for the story

Joey- Don't you guys have some DVD's to watch?

Haley- Jo that's all people do in this town shouldn't you be bored with watching movies by now

Joey- Not if it'll stop the inquisition

Jack- Joey come on spill you know you want to how'd it go bad? Good? Did he break out in song while explaining it to her what?

Jen- Yeah and your supposed to be the straightest homosexual we know

She said rolling her eyes

Jack- Hey their story it's epic a little song might be called for

Joey- Have you two ever heard Pacey sing?

Haley- Bad huh

Joey- There are chimpanzees with more talent

Jack turned to Haley

Jack- Not the first time Pacey's been compared to animals of the monkey variety

Haley- Why does he scratch his…?

Joey- Hales a little respect please for the people who are not in this room therefore unable to defend themselves

Haley- Well I hear that you normally used to be the one who Pacey had to defend himself against

Joey- Well I had some anger and what exactly haven't you guys told her?

Jen- Not much

Joey- Well that's nice to hear

Haley- There is still something you haven't shared

Joey- Fine we want sailing and the blonde bimbo was there when we got to the dock but Pacey got rid of her then we sailed had an amazing time till I was smart enough to open my trap and I accidentally mentioned her Daddy which as you know is something I've never done before she got curious Pacey told her she got mad started crying then so did I he comforted me we got back and she was asleep and now Pacey's putting her to bed K?

She said all of this in one breath as fast as she could

Haley- Wait…she was there? As in the fiancée?

Joey exhaled not even wanting to let the next words out.

Joey- The one and only

Jen- Jo I'm so sorry

Joey- Well it was no ones fault and she left pretty quickly so…

Jack- How's Pacey doing?

Joey- Well he was crushed it hurt so much to see him like that

Haley- It'll get better Jo you've seen how much she loves him

Jen- Yeah she couldn't turn down Superman if she tried

Joey- Not a lesson I learned too well huh…god I'm Lois Lane

Jack- Well you do love writing, she's a reporter it fits

Joey- Not comforting guys

Jack- Why what's wrong with Lois she was hot right?

Joey- Yeah and always in need of a rescue. When did I become that girl? I hate that girl

Haley- You're not that girl Joey

Joey- Oh no what did Jack just say…it fits!

Haley- Yeah because he thinks you both can write and would look good in a tight skirt not because of your reasons

Jen- She's right Jo

Jack- Yeah I just put my foot in my mouth

Joey- Yeah well it makes more sense than it should

They hated it but Joey's friends knew they had been defeated. Joey had been acting powerless lately and she wanted so much so bounce back up but losing a guy like Pacey Witter isn't something you just get over. She had lost her Superhero. In Metropolis Superman symbolized hope and that was exactly what was lost for Joey. Superman seemed dead and Sarah was the kryptonite or so she thought. But Sarah was merely a pawn, Pacey's mother was the mastermind behind all of this the Lex Luthor of Capeside.

Pacey walked out into the lounge with a huge smile on his face and Joey looked at him confused she was happy but still confused. She walked up to him to see what was going on

Joey- What happened Pace?

Pacey- She called me Daddy Potter

Joey- What?

She said tears brimming in her eyes. Pacey picked her up and spinned her in the air and Joey laughed and giggled with happiness. He put her down and looked he in the eyes not even noticing that their friends were watching.

Pacey- You are amazing Jo you know that you gave this to me. That moment in there that woudn't of happened if it wernt for you. Lilly wouldn't exist if it weren't for you

Joey- Well you had a part in that too

Jack- Uh guys we're about to watch a movie here think you could keep it down?

Joey- Yeah like you haven't been listening to every word

Jack- Well I'm curious by nature Jo you know that

Pacey- Joey um…actually I wanted to ask you something

He had been dreading this but if he didn't do it soon his deadline would approach.

Joey- What is it Pace?

Pacey- Well now that I know Jackers is listening do you think we could go in your room?

Joey- Sure

They walked over to the master bedroom which Joey now occupied and she sat on the bed awaiting his question with extreme curiosity

Pacey- Uh…okay well there's this thing that the bureau holds uh every year at the yacht club

Joey- You mean the Policeman's ball?

Pacey- uh yeah and well I need to go cause well…

Joey- You're the Sheriff

Pacey- Yeah uh and I really want you and Lilly to be there

Joey- You want us to come?

Pacey- Well yeah and you know Jack Jen and Haley too but I really want you and Lilly to be there so please? please say yes

Was he asking her to go to the ball with him? No that was impossible Sarah would surely be there by his side and Joey would be unaccompanied but Pacey wanted her there and she was never one to turn down that Witter smile plus the chance of seeing him in something formal was just too good to pass up. Not to mention Lilly was his daughter and if he wanted her to share the night with him he had every right and after Joey had spent five years monopolizing Lilly's time she figured she owed him this much

Joey- Yeah sure Pacey… that's fine of course I'll come

Pacey- Thank you so much Jo

Joey- No problem Pace

The night was going to be fascinating that was for sure and Joey didn't know if that meant happiness or disaster but with the way things had been going lately she had no idea as to how to even hazard a guess. Unpredictability had taken hold of Joey's usual safe and almost controlled life. Joey was the girl who handled everything and being a mother hadn't exactly calmed those impulses in fact it did nothing but exacerbate them. But lately all bets were off with her life and that's how it usually was with Pacey he inspired her to take chances and be wild and find the way to learning more about who she was. Funny how he always seemed to know more than her which would more often than not either infuriate her so they'd fight like they always did or…make her run but he waited patiently for her to come around and when she did everything was fine but now Joey only wondered… when did he stop waiting?

A/N k I know this didn't end off very happily but good things are on their way so just be patient with me and they'll come hope you like this and please review I really love hearing what you guys think so if you've got the time throw me a bone here lol k thanks heaps Tania Oh and I very big thanks goes out to Mummyof2 thank you soooo much for reviewing so often you're an absolute jewel )


	9. Pink Dress and a Scarred Jackers

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Molly's Market was a staple for any Capesidian It carried all your basic culinary needs and Joey had been frequenting the place more and more since Jackers moved in. She loved they boy but man he could pack it away. She went down the cereal isle and picked him up his Captn Crunch and Coco Pebbles he had since his teen years given up hope on any cereal that didn't contain massive quantities of sugar and since Jen had given up on convincing him otherwise Joey was now embarrassing herself in the isles picking up four different breakfast snacks for the two of them and luckily for her Haley was pretty low maintenance and she didn't let Lilly eat that stuff unless it was a special day or something and that was rare Lilly normally wanted pancakes anyway.

Joey's effort to get them all in the cart at once however had failed her miserably and now the floor was littered with Jack and Jens stupidity in Joey's opinion anyway. But as she went to reach for them another hand seemed to get there faster. She looked up and there stood that man, that one she always seemed to see in passing but had never exchanged a word with. She had seen him countless times and he became one of those faces that you pick out in a crowed as that guy you saw at that place. He was familiar and had a kind face and since he had placed all of Joey's clumsiness in her trolley she figured the kind label fit well enough.

Sam- Hey

Joey- Hi, thanks for the help

Sam- No problem um…I've seen you before

Joey- Yeah I've seen you too…so does the kindhearted stranger have a name?

Sam- Oh yeah sorry I'm Sam, Sam Carson

Joey- Well hi

She said shaking his hand

Sam- Well…does the pretty market lady have a name?

Joey- Sorry uh yeah I'm Joey, Joey Potter

He was good looking Joey had to admit he was tall not as muscular as Pacey but he had something…he was friendly he had a friendly character that's what it was Joey thought analyzing the stranger.

Sam- Well Joey, Joey Potter you have a weird cereal preferences most people who buy Captn Crunch aren't usually too concerned with the more healthier cereal items

Joey- I'm bipolar when it comes to sugar what can I say? Sometimes I love it sometimes I hate it

Sam- Well yeah either that or you just live with someone

Joey- Is that a statement or a question?

Sam- Well whichever will get me into less trouble

Joey- I live with my three best friends and my daughter at the moment

Sam- Wow you're so young

Joey- Well maybe I've just had a lot of work done

Sam- Nah they couldn't get it that good

Joey was embarrassed. Was he actually flirting with her? Normally guys run screaming for the hills when they hear the word mother well pertaining to her or otherwise but still this guy strangely enough still seemed interested.

Joey- So do you live around here?

Sam- Uh actually no New York my boss sent me here to work on acquiring some business' he wants to bring some of the small town charm to the city

Joey- Well send him my best wishes he's definitely got his work cut out for him

Sam- So I was wondering…if maybe Saturday night you were busy I mean I know you have a daughter and all it's just well I was hoping maybe we could do something

Joey was so far passed shocked she felt like she needed cold water to be thrown at her. But she knew even if she wanted to she couldn't she had Pacey's thing to go to and well that was that.

Joey- Well I'm very flattered but I kind of have this thing I have to go to on Saturday night it's the Policeman's ball my…friend he ah he's the Sheriff

Well saying that hurt like hell but unlike most people Joey hung around with Sam didn't know about her and Pacey's history do he was reduced to friend though he was so much more than any man had ever been to her

Sam- Oh…well uh do you have an escort?

Joey thought about this for a second she didn't have anyone to go with but Pacey definitely did and he had told her that he could get as many seats as they needed to accommodate dates for their friends if they had them. So if he could get seats for their dates he could get one for hers. The night was going to be painful enough for her it wouldn't hurt to have a safety of some sort and she did like Sam he was a nice guy not Pacey but a nice guy nonetheless. Pacey was engaged now he didn't care who she took.

Joey- No actually I don't

Sam- Well if you want I'd love to take you?

Joey- I'd like that too

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses and he was to pick her up at 7:00 she had told him that Lilly was coming and he didn't sound phased at all just said that he'd love to meet her. Joey should have been happy but no matter how hard she tried to want him to be he wasn't the man she wanted to be with that night and she felt guilty for it but it was just one night. Completely harmless…right?

They next day the girls found a beautiful little boutique in the middle of town. Jen and Haley had both already found their dresses but Joey was being indecisive just like she used to be.

Jen- Jo it's a dress not a house

Joey- Yeah but I want to look presentable

Haley- Oh please you always look far better than presentable. You could go in sweats and still be the prettiest girl there. I swear Jo I'm starting to think being your friend is bad for my ego

Joey- Stop being ridiculous and help me look.

Lilly was sitting in the middle of the room on a huge pretty chair. She claimed it immediately and dubbed it her throne for the day as it was pink and Lilly loved pink the same love her mother had suppressed all her childhood because she was always hanging out with boys who would have teased her mercilessly

Lilly- Mommy!

Joey- Yes sweetie

Lilly- This one's pretty

Joey turned and saw the most stunning dress she had ever seen it was a light pink of course seeing as how Lilly had picked It out and although pink would normally look tacky this dress was tasteful and exuded elegance. He daughter had taste she had to give her that

Jen- You have to try that on or I'm buying it

Joey knew Jen was serious so she quickly rushed into the change room to try it on

Lilly- Mommy I wanna see!

Joey came out of the change room and she was smiling lately that had been rare but she loved this dress

Lilly- Mommy you look like a princess

Jen- She's right Jo that looks amazing you have to get it

Haley- You look like royalty Joey I don't know if I should hug you or curtsy

Jen- You can't hug her you'll ruin the dress

Joey- So it's this one huh?

All- YES!

At that moment Jack walked in.

Jack- Seriously are you guys done shopping I'm hungry…whoa

Haley- See Jo quick take it off before Jack forgets he likes boys

Jen- That'll make it worse Haley

Joey sneered at them

Jack- You look gorgeous Joey

Joey- Well thank you and yeah you're right I better get changed I don't want to ruin the dress

Jen- Gown Joey that's a gown not a dress

Lilly laughed and then turned to her uncle

Lilly- What are you doing here uncle Jack?

Haley- He needed something to wear too

Lilly thought that was hilarious

Lilly- You're funny Auntie Haley

Haley- Well a persons gotta be good at something

Jack- Well in answer to Lilly's question that was ever so rudely interrupted did you girls ever plan on coming home the fridge is empty you left me there to starve

Jen- What is this the middle ages you need the women folk to come fix your supper?

Jack- No I'm just hungry

Haley- Yeah and apparently completely incompetent

Jack- Okay you guys wanna rage against men leave me out of it

Jen- Why? You don't consider yourself a man anymore? Maybe one of these dresses would be appropriate then. Maybe something with ruffles?!

Jack- Joey!

Joey- What?

She came out of the changing room dress in hand

Jack- They're picking on me

Joey laughed

Joey- When are they not picking on you?

Jen- Did you just tell on us?

Haley- You need mommy to make it all better Jack?

Lilly- Hey she's my Mommy!

Jack- See this is exactly why men should never come in these places its like entering the twilight zone. You're all mean in here.

He said storming off in that way that meant he was pouting now but he'd get over it

Joey- Hey what did I say?

The day had come and gone and Lilly had found her dress also. Joey loved it, it was a light purple and had little flowers around her waist. Now they were all sitting around the TV watching The Little Mermaid Lilly's preference of course. She was laying on the floor with a pillow and Joey Jack Jen and Haley were all huddled on the couch.

Jack- I don't get this movie

Joey- What concept of this movie for kids that Lilly is more than able to comprehend baffles you Jack?

Jack- Well this crab right?...Why Is he French and the rest of them are American? Makes no sense

Lilly- It's a movie Uncle Jack it doesn't matter

Haley- That girl of yours Jo she's gonna be a rocket scientist

Lilly- Nuh uh I wanna be a sailor just like Daddy

She said with complete ease not even noticing what an affect those words had on her mother she just wished Pacey had been there to here it

Joey- Lilly sweetie don't forget to tell him when you see him

Lilly- Okay Mommy

She said still enthralled in the movie when the doorbell rang Joey bounded out of her seat hoping it was Pacey but when she opened the door she saw Sam smiling at her.

Sam- Hi Joey uh you dropped this at the market I thought I owed it to you to return it

Joey looked down into his hand and saw one of her earrings had fallen out she hadn't noticed all day.

Joey- Thanks so much

Sam- No problem uh I better go I didn't want to disturb you this late its just the earring looked expensive and I didn't want you to lose your mind over it

Joey- That was very thoughtful thank you Sam

Sam- So I guess I'll see you Saturday

Joey- Yeah Saturday

Sam- Bye

Joey- Bye

Joey shut the door and turned to find Haley standing right behind her shoving popcorn in her mouth the others were all safely back in the living room debating the significance of Flounder but Haley had obviously seen everything.

Haley- So who's the dish?

Joey- No one

Haley- So he's your imaginary friend that you're going out with on Saturday just when you have to go to Pacey's ball thingy you go and get a life Joey this isn't good he needs you there with Lilly

Joey- And I will be there

Haley- You're bringing him?

Joey- Well he asked me and Pacey has a date so why shouldn't I what am I supposed to do just pine all night?

Haley- Well Jo I gotta say you've gotten pretty good at it over the past five years

Joey- So then what's wrong with me bringing someone huh? I wanna know Pacey's definitely not going to care and Sarah she'll be ecstatic

Haley- Yeah and since when do you want to make that witch happy?

Joey- You don't even know her

Haley- So? I'm aloud to hate her if I want you definitely do

Joey- There's nothing wrong with this Hales okay

Haley- Jo listen to me if you need to be on the arm of some other guy to help keep you standing through this that's fine but just don't lie to me and tell me that's not what it's about because we both know it is

Joey looked at her friend and was reduced to silence she looked up and her and Haley hugged her

Haley-and I'll be right there helping you when he needs to pee

Joey laughed though her tears

Joey- Thank you

Haley- Well anything for a princess…Now lets go watch that mermaid get some legs

The next morning Jen, Jack, and Pacey were all sitting at the kitchen table having coffee and just spending time together they had yet to really catch up but they were doing that now.

Pacey- So tell me about NYU?

Jack- It's school it sucks next topic

Pacey- When did you become such a pessimist Jackers growing up with Andie you'd thing you'd be Mickey Mouse on uppers

Jack- Well I haven't been laid in a while so maybe that's it

Pacey spit out his coffee a little Jack had never spoken like this back in high school but it was good to know he was more comfortable with himself

Jen- I agree Jack we need to get you some good man meat

Jack- What ever happened to that bother of yours Pacey he was sexy

Jen- Yeah I'll second that

Pacey- Do you two want me to throw up coz I will

Jack- Fine he was the only good one in this town

Pacey- Hey! You don't think I'm sexy

Jack- You're straight

Pacey- So?

Jack- What do you want me to say Pacey?

Pacey- That Doug wasn't the only fine male specimine in this town

Jack- Fine you're hot are you happy

Pacey grinned happy he actually won

Pacey- Uh huh

Jen- Okay I have a question if you could sleep with any guy from Capeside you wanted who would it be?

Jack- Doug hands down

Jen- Yeah I'd probably go with Drue he was an asshole but he was hot

Jack- I never really got the whole Drue thing

Jen- Huh guess he's an acquired taste

Pacey- Guys please can we talk about something I can contribute to

Jen- Like what which one of us girls has the nicest breasts

Pacey- Now that topic I could like

Hales then walked by the kitchen speaking but not having seen Pacey she blurted something out before leaving through the front door

Haley- Hey guys I'm just going for a run. Remind me we have to talk about the hotty that Joey's going to the ball with k bye

Silence fell on the small group and Pacey felt like he wanted to scream but he didn't he maintained himself like he always did knowing he had no right to be angry or hurt but he was and he was planning on castrating this guy if he touched her he hated this but this was the way it was. He was heartbroken knowing his girl would be getting all dressed up and excited to share a romantic night with someone that wasn't him.

Jen- You okay Pacey

Pacey- Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

Jack- You just look upset Pace that's all we're your friends too you know if you need us we're here

Pacey- Really guys its fine okay even if I was upset I'd have no right to be and…Joey's…I want her to be happy

It was killing him but it was true it's all he ever wanted and if she couldn't be with him then he wanted her to find happiness. He loved her so much that he knew he'd love her forever but he had to love her from afar and he knew it was possible she could meet someone and…he couldn't think about it he just had to take it one day at a time.

Pacey- So do you guys need extra tickets

Jack- Nope stupid question really Pacey considering the discussion we just had

Jen – Um I uh need one

Jack- What?

Pacey- Haley?

Jen- No she's planning on hitting on all your policeman friends

Jack- Who are you taking?

Pacey- K I gotta go guys I'll see you there k

Jen- Sure Pace bye…Hey Pacey

Pacey- Yeah he said just as he was about to walk through the door

Jen- Last night Lilly said she wanted to be a sailor just like her Daddy

That got him to smile

Pacey- Thanks Jen

Jen- No problem Pace

She knew he was hearbroken she could see it in his eyes Pacey Witter baffled her these days and a lot more that usual. He still loved her she knew it so why…

Jack- Jen who are you taking?!

Jen- None of your business Jacky boy

Jack- Mean!

The day had arrived it was time for the ball and Joey awoke that morning feeling strange she felt like something was going to change soon and she could not decide if it was good or bad but she was nervous about the ball more than anything and somewhere not too far away the man with the beautiful blue eyes was laying alone in his bed thinking the exact same thing.


	10. Lilly's Stories Come To Life

This one is my Everest its huge more than 5000 words and I cant believe I'm done with this chapter and I'm really nervous about this one there's just so much content and im scared I didn't do it as well as I should have but im a neurotic writer right so

A/N This one is my Everest its huge and I cant believe I'm done with this chapter and I'm really nervous about this one there's just soOOO much content in here but im a neurotic writer right so I hope you all like it and just so you know originally I didn't plan to end it where I did but I was tired lol its late here and I need my beauty sleep so this one's got the ball in it oh and I just wanted to remind you all that Lilly hasn't forgotten what she heard when Pacey was on the phone to his mother in the beginning chapters and well you all know what Lilly's like so don't think she's letting that one go

Tania

Chapter Ten

Joey hadn't moved from her bed she was dreading this day and she was trying to let enough denial set in that maybe for a moment she could make herself believe this wasn't happening. But she could hear movement outside and Lilly she could already tell was wearing her dress because she was singing the Sleeping Beauty song she always sung when she got to wear a dress. The one when the Prince and Princess would dance and her dress would change color from pink to blue and back again Lilly loved that scene and just as soon as Joey thought it Lilly was bounding in her room full of energy and happiness. Joey however was pretending to be asleep but Lilly wasn't going to have any of that.

Lilly- Mommy!

She said shaking her mother Joey groaned this was how it all started had Lilly never have woken her up that fateful morning this wouldn't be happening but then again Lilly wouldn't have her father either so Juey relented to that being a good thing though right now it didn't feel like it

Lilly- Mommy! Mommy!

Joey- Lilly I'm up I'm up stop screaming

Lilly- Oh ok do I look pretty?

Joey- This is what you woke me for? Sweetie you've been hanging around Aunt Haley too long and if you ask me if your butt looks big in that I'm never letting you see her again

Lilly- No Mommy I woke you coz everyone's getting ready

Joey- It's way too early to get ready hunny

Lilly- Mommy! Do you think Daddy will like my dress?

Joey- Is that what you're worried about

Lilly nodded so hard Joey thought she must have a headache now as a result. Not realizing that her Mommy had the same fear. Joey wondered if Pacey would even give her a second glance tonight, but Pacey was engaged now and for Pacey to propose means that he must…she couldn't even think it but the word was there nevertheless and no matter how much she tried to avoid it the fact remained that Pacey had never been able to keep his eyes off the woman he was in … with, and now that wasn't her….But Lilly most definitely was one of them

Haley- Joey come on! When did you get so lazy?

She said just now peeping through the door

Joey looked at her daughter and brushed Lilly's hair behind her ear lovingly

Joey- He's not going to know what hit him sweetheart

Haley- Joey up now

Joey- Fine…

Pacey had picked out his suit much to Sarah's distress but he didn't care he was wearing it. He didn't have control over much of anything tonight but the suit at least he'd be comfortable well as comfortable as possible in that circumstance.

Pacey- Do I have to wear a tie?

Sarah- Yes

Pacey- You enjoy dressing me up too much Sarah I'm not your man doll

Sarah- Have you ever heard the phrase when you got it flaunt it?

Pacey- Yeah but I think my breasts are too small for that

Sarah- I was talking about me

Pacey- And you're flaunting what exactly

He said as she tightened his tie around his neck

Sarah- You

Pacey- Lord Sarah is it really that important to you to drag a fiancée by your side? Don't you think you've taken this whole marriage thing to a place where it's just completely over the top?

Sarah- Nope I'm a woman who's got a plan Pacey and you're a part of it whether you like it or not

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as if she were only joking but Pacey knew what her jokes meant and she knew he did.

Joey got up reluctantly and soon they were all in her room primping styling even Jack was giving Haley some pointers trying to get her to discard the red sequin bag that looked like something out of Chicago reminding her it was a ball not a burlesque act.

Haley- Hey you never know some cute police officer might get lucky

Lilly- Huh?

Joey- Not around my five year old guys please

Lilly- Hey I'm a big girl just like you, you can tell me

Joey- See what you've gone and done

Joey said from her seat where Jen was now doing her make-up

Lilly- Please tell me

Jack- Lilly she just meant that maybe she'll give one of the officers…

Joey- Jack!

Jack- A kiss. Joey head gutter remove please

Lilly- You're a liar Uncle Jack…I'm gonna go play with Taco

Joey- Not in that dress you're not

Lilly- Please!

Joey- No way Lilly. You remember what happened last time. It took me an hour to get those stains out

Lilly- Fine

She said shrugging off her dress right were she stood and changing into her Jersey. Which was already in her Mommy's room because she had left it there when changing into the dress this morning, which was in her Mommy's wardrobe that she stealthily took out while Joey was sleeping. When Lilly was done she ran off leaving the dress where it lay.

Joey- Jack could you get that for me? I swear that kid leaves everything wherever it lays. She definitely doesn't get that from me

Jack- Well speaking of who she does get it from he kinda knows you're bringing someone tonight

Joey turned around in a flash

Joey- What?! How does he know?

Jen- Haley told him

Haley- What?! I did not

Jack- Yeah you did yesterday morning you were leaving for your jog and you mentioned him and you didn't see Pacey was there with us

Haley- Oh my god Joey I'm so sorry

Joey calmed herself realizing how ridiculous she was being he didn't care anyway and he was going to see her with him there so it really didn't matter when he found out.

Joey- No it's fine I mean he was going to find out tonight anyway it's no big deal right?

Jen- I wouldn't say that

Joey- What do you mean?

Jen- Just that he looked…he looked sad Jo

Joey- No he didn't you're hallucinating

Jack- Well then I must have been too Joey cause I saw it as well

Joey- Why would you tell me this?

Jen- What?

Joey- Why would you tell me that he looked like he might care don't you think that's a little cruel guys

Jack- Joey that's not what we were trying to say

Joey- Then what were you trying to say? That he cares who I take? That he still has feelings for me? That he's still in love with me?! He's not okay! He's engaged and he's going to marry someone else and spend the rest of his life with her so don't go giving me any hope guys because it'll kill me okay.

Her make-up was running now and it was lucky she didn't have her dress on yet because it would have been ruined. They all came to her side straight away and hugged her fiercely.

Jen- I'm so sorry Joey

Jack- Yeah me too

Haley- And me

Joey- I'm the one who need's to apologize I guess I've just been repressing a lot of stuff lately you know it was bound to come out sooner or later

Jen- Well its good that it came out now then huh before the ball

Joey- Yeah, yeah you're right

Jack- Just so you know Joey in that dress every eye in the room is going to be focused on you, you probably won't even have time to think about Pacey

They both knew it wasn't true but Joey appreciated the gesture

Joey- Thanks Jack

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready and talking and when the doorbell rang Jack couldn't wait to see Jen's mystery date so much so that he answered the door and there standing with a huge devious smile as always was Drue Valentine.

Jack- Oh no!

Jen- Time to go guys Drue's here.

Jen hadn't even seen him yet but knew from Jacks reaction that he had arrived

Jack- Didn't we get rid of you?

Drue- Well temptation never dies so the devil always lives right?

Jack- JEN!

Drue- What no welcome hug? Come on Jackers but if your hand slips below my waist you're gonna have to come meet my folks

Jack- She's so dead

Jen rushed to the front door assuming there would be blood spilled if she didn't get there soon

Jack- Please tell me he's just having a psychotic episode and that's why he's all dressed up and thinks he's coming with us?

Jen- Nope sorry Jack he's just your normal everyday psychotic for today

Drue- See Jack. You look sexy Lindley

Jen- Well it's not like that surprises anyone

There was another knock at the door this time it was Sam

Drue- You I don't know

Sam was nervous and Jen had left the room to get the rest of the girls

Jack- You're Joey's date right?

Sam- Yeah that's me I'm Sam

Jack- I'm Jack the gay friend and this is Drue…Jen's date

Drue- So you're tackling Potter huh? Got your boxing gloves ready?

Sam- Why exactly would I need boxing gloves?

Drue- Well she's clocked me once before and we weren't even on a date. Just make sure you keep your hands where she can see em

Jack- Wait Joey punched you

Joey- Yeah and I'll do it again if you don't close that trap Drue.

The girls where back in the hall and ready to leave

Drue- Josephine, feisty as ever I see

Joey- Drue, slimy as ever I see

Drue- Hey I'm a man of substance now right Jenny?

Jen- Can we just go

Lilly- Yeah I wanna see Daddy

Drue- Whoa where'd that come from?

Lilly- Are you talking to me?

Lilly said full of attitude

Drue- You must be Joey's daughter I'd recognize that scowl anywhere

Jen- Guys seriously we're gonna be late

Drue- Wait one sec who's your Daddy little girl?

Lilly- Superman and he'd kick your butt if he were here

They all smiled and Joey didn't even reprimand Lilly after all yelling at Drue was something she'd done countless times before. Sam drove Joey, Lilly and Jack to keep him away from Drue and the rest of them were in Drue's car.

The Yacht Club looked amazing it was something magical out of one of Lilly's fairytale books. Joey had worked her for what seemed to her then like an eternity but never had she seen the place looking like this. Jen and Drue had to enter the back way to avoid his mother. With Lilly's hand in hers and her dates hand on the small of her back ushering her in they made their way passed Mrs. Valentine who hadn't recognized Joey and even looked a little intimidated. Joey found that hilarious but as soon as they entered the hall Lilly's hand was out of Joeys and she was running across the room.

Lilly- Daddy!

Pacey turned around and saw his beautiful daughter bolting towards him a huge smile now spread across his face getting rid of the previous scowl. She was in his arms now and hugging him. He loved this little girl so much, she looked so pretty in her dress and he just loved to see her smiling back at him.

Lilly- Daddy do you like my dress?

Pacey- You look beautiful sweetheart

Lilly- You look nice too

Pacey- Well thank you Lilly

Lilly- Where were you last night we watched The Little Mermaid and I wanted you to see it too

Pacey- I was at the station Lilly I had to do some of the work I keep putting off to be with you and your Mommy

Lilly- Mommy looks so pretty tonight but this tall guy came to pick us up. I haven't decided if I like him yet of not what do you think daddy?

Pacey knew what he thought and he hadn't even seen the guy yet

Pacey- Where are they Lilly?

Lilly pointed them out and Pacey was left stunned his daughter was wrong her mother didn't look pretty she looked stunning she looked like Pacey was going to be in trouble tonight and he knew it. He had never been able to take his eyes off her in a normal situation but tonight ignoring Josephine Potter would not be viable in the slightest. He had to be near her, talk to her, dance with her and lord he felt like he had never wanted to kiss her so much in his life. He had once described her as a goddess all she had ever done was, keep proving him right and tonight she was making him have trouble breathing and for that matter standing. If the world was perfect he would have shot across the room and been kissing her right now he wouldn't even care if it was in front of her date or even his daughter in fact he'd want Lilly to see just how much he loves her and always had.

Lilly- Daddy are you okay?

He realized he hadn't spoken in a while and focused his attention back on his daughter

Pacey- Yeah Lilly I'm fine

Lilly-Were you looking at Mommy?

Pacey- Why?

Lilly- No reason

She said knowing very well that her mother was having a very strong effect on her father and she was happy about it. Now all she had to do was get them together Lilly thought deviously. She had a plan for tonight and it was gonna be fun.

The rest of the group sans Drue who had been caught by his mother now walked over towards them though admittedly all Pacey saw was Joey gliding towards him. He hadn't even taken notice of her date yet he didn't want to.

Jack- Hey its James Bond where the hell did you get that suit?

Pacey- Well I am actually capable of picking out my own suits Jack

Jack- Oh yeah since when?

Pacey- Since now I picked this one out all on my own.

Joey- Sure there's not a Hawaiian shirt hidden under there somewhere Pacey?

Joey said needing to joke off the moment he looked amazing and besides a tie she thought he could have done without. He looked like…well he looked like a prince. She had been hanging around Lilly too much

Pacey- Uh…No Potter I managed to go sans my trademark for the night. Proud of me?

Joey- Never I think you look better in one of those

LIAR was the only word screaming in Joey's head not that she didn't love him in a Hawaiian shirt or anything for that matter but him dressing up was rare and it made it all the more special.

Pacey- Don't tempt me I'd go and change now if I could

Jen- Don't you dare Witter you clean up pretty good by the way you never heard me say that

Pacey- Yep already forgotten. You look nice too Lindley

Haley- Mmm Hmm

Pacey- You too Haley

He looked at Joey realize words were never going to convey what he was feeling at that moment so he just went with.

Pacey- You look incredible Jo…You always did

He said smiling his most charming smile subtext all over it and Joey smiled back with the same feeling.

Sam- So anyone planning on introducing me?

That was it Pacey wanted to kill him six words and Pacey was already imagining as many ways as possible to get rid of him without too much of a mess.

Joey- Sorry uh Sam this is Pacey Witter, Pace this Is Sam Carson

That was it Pacey thought he had his name he was going to do a background check as soon as he got to the station.

Sam- Hi

He outstretched his hand and Pacey reluctantly shook it and Joey could tell his smile was fake Pacey's smile was something she could read better than anything because it was what made her so happy and you don't ever forget the things or people you love.

Pacey- Hey

Sam- So Joey tells me you're the Sheriff round these parts

Pacey- Well she's right, but Joey never was much for getting things wrong huh Potter?

Joey- You think I'm just like I was in high school huh?

Pacey laughed to himself

Pacey- No Joey…I don't think that at all

She looked at him trying to decipher his meaning but he changed his expression before she could figure it out. He was quick she had to give him that

Haley- So should we take our seats?

Lilly- I wanna sit next to Mommy and Daddy

Joey- Lilly hunny Daddy needs to sit with his..fiancée

Lilly- Oh no is Stinky Sarah here Daddy?

They all tried to suppress laughter as Sarah came up behind Pacey and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked at Joey hating her more and more as the seconds passed. Who was she trying to kid wearing that dress, Mrs. Witter had told Sarah all about Joey and all Sarah saw was the convicts daughter trying to steal her man but she wasn't going to let that happen.

Sarah- What's so funny?

Jen- Uh…Pacey in a suit. Lilly don't you think Daddy looks like a penguin?

Lilly started to laugh

Pacey- Did we not just establish that I look good where did that go?

Jen- Maybe it's hiding behind your ego

Pacey- Cute Lindley

Sarah- Well I told him to wear the Versace but he wouldn't listen to me

Joey looked at this woman wondering if she knew Pacey at all.

Sarah- So who is everyone?

Pacey- Well this is Jack, Jen, Haley, Sam and Joey

Lilly- Daddy!

Pacey- Oh and this is my daughter Lilly

Pacey was still holding her and from his shoulder Lilly was giving Sarah a scowl that spoke loud and clear without saying a word Lilly was able to get across with those big blue doe eyes of hers 'Stay away from my Daddy' and Sarah knew she wasn't welcome. These were all Pacey's friends from high school who were all friends of Joey's so she knew she was better off leaving. She just had one question to ask.

Sarah- Where's your mother? She's never late

Pacey- Probably perfecting her cackle

Sarah- I'm gonna call her

Pacey- No! uh no I mean you know how she gets when people assume she's made a mistake just leave it she'll be here

Sarah- Yeah okay you're probably right. I better get back to my parents bye everyone

Pacey was saying a huge phew! He had actually told his mother the wrong date for the ball figuring he could just blame it on his stupidity later and that was something he knew she'd buy. He just didn't want her here too. Sarah was enough to deal with and he was worried she'd say something to Joey or even to Lilly. His mother was ruthless lately and no matter what he was keeping her away from his girls.

Lilly- Daddy are you going to dance with me?

Pacey- Soon as the music starts

Lilly- Really?

Jack- Yeah really?

Pacey- What?

Jen- Well I think we all know how against the booty shake you are Pacey

Pacey- Well Miss Lindley I think that anything called the booty shake I should have a dislike for but dancing with my daughter I'll suffer though the humiliation for that

Haley- Humiliation oh please you're going to have every woman here drooling over you

Pacey- Well it's all part of my master plan

He said joking throwing Joey a smile to which she responded. She knew he was joking but she also knew as oblivious as Pacey was to it Haley was right.

The night unfolded pretty much as planned no major disasters ensued and Sarah kept her distance from Joey unlike her fiancée who had been around her all night talking and laughing except for when he was dancing with Lilly. Sam was starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel and even when he asked her to dance he noticed that they were very much not alone Pacey's eyes where on them the whole time while he was pretending to be engrossed in conversation with one of his work buddies. Sam looked at Joey and realized he had intruded on something and he wanted to ask her about it.

Sam- So this friend of yours is Lilly's father huh?

Joey- Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just…

Sam- Joey?

Joey- Yeah

Sam- Is there something going on between you two?

Joey- No why would you think that?

Sam- Well because he's been staring daggers at me all night and watching us like a hawk

Joey- He's probably just being protective I'm his daughters mother that's all it is

Sam- No he's in love with you

Joey was fighting hard at suppressing tears

Joey- He's engaged

Sam- So? Look my last relationship… well was one of those ones I don't think I'll ever get over but… you try you date other people and see if maybe just for a second they can make you forget about that other person but it never works and as beautiful as you are Joey I thought that maybe you could make me forget. But you can't forget when you're in love because love makes you not want to forget and maybe that's why it's so frustrating because deep down you know it's you making the decision to hold on when you know that it would be better for you to let go but love is irrational by nature and that look Pacey's giving is one I've definitely seen before on myself and believe me I know it so well. He's ready to kill me but he can't all he can do is watch you and hope to god you don't fall for me.

Joey- I wish I could say I believe you

Sam- Yeah I kinda wish I could make you, for his sake at least and I know you love him Joey

Joey- Thank you Sam

Sam- For what exactly

Joey- For understanding I mean I brought you here and I…

Sam- Can't stop thinking about someone else?

Joey- Yeah. So what about you and this other girl? Think it'll ever work out?

Sam- Well she's dating someone else right now so…

Joey- Well I think from this evening we can discern that who you're with isn't always who you love. Maybe she never forgot you?

Sam- I doubt it Joey a woman like that deserves better than me

Joey- No! don't say that!

Sam- Whoa Joey

Joey- No it's just Pacey…when we were together he would always do that. He always thought he wasn't good enough for me and I hated that because he was the only one…he was the only one I ever wanted…Sam uh I think I need to get some air I'm sorry

Sam- No go I understand

Joey walked towards Jen to check on Lilly who was in her arms with the coke Uncle Jack gave her which had to be in the champagne glass because it was the pretty one according to Lilly.

Joey- How's my girl?

Lilly- Mommy Daddy and me danced three times I think I made him tired

Jen- Yeah if he wasn't a cop and in shape and all he'd be panting right now how you doing Jo?

Joey- Fine I was just gonna go outside and get some air you can look after her for me right

Jen- Sure Jo

Then Sarah walked up to them she wanted to try and make an effort with Lilly so that if Lilly liked her Pacey might stop being in such a sour mood, like he always was. Even though Lilly had given her what could only be described as a death glare earlier she wanted to make it better not to make Pacey happy but to make him…presentable without a scowl on his face whenever they were out in public

Sarah- Hi guys

Jen- Hi

Sarah- So you must be the famous Lilly

Lilly looked at her and she knew what Stinky Sarah was doing and she was happy about it because now she could have some fun.

Lilly- Yep

Sarah- Your Daddy never stops talking about you

Lilly- That's because I'm his girl

Sarah- So did you like sailing?

Lilly- Yeah that's when Daddy told me he was my Daddy and then when I was upset he said that he loves me and mommy very much so I got happy again. Mommy did I tell you that?

Joey was left speechless but she didn't let herself assume it meant anything it would just hurt too much if it she ended up finding out it didn't.

Joey- No sweetie

Lilly- Well he did. My Daddy never talks about you are you mean to him?

Sarah was left with her mouth open

Lilly- Because if you are then I don't like you and I'll keep my Daddy away from you

Joey and Jen had their mouths open wide they couldn't believe Lilly was talking like this to this stranger but secretly they were both very proud of her.

At that moment Pacey walked up to them and saw them all in shock

Pacey- What's going on here?

Jen- Well apparently Lilly's gone all Godfather on us

Pacey- Meaning?

Jen- She just threatened your fiancée

Pacey- What?

He said hardly able to contain his laughter

Lilly- Daddy is she mean to you?

Pacey- Who Lilly?

Lilly- Stinky Sarah?

Sarah- Hey

Pacey- Sweetie maybe we should talk about something else

He said all of them repressing so much laughter it hurt and then out of nowhere Lilly tipped her glass of coke right down Sarah's dress

Sarah- Arrh!

Lilly was hysterical and so was every one else except one person.

Joey- Lilly!

Lilly- What?! Daddy didn't answer so I thought that meant she was mean to him so doesn't she deserve it?

Sarah- Pacey! Take me home!

Pacey- Nope you know as well as I do I can't leave this is the policeman's ball and I'm the Sheriff remember just like you all wanted right so I have to stay put.

Sarah- Fine I'll go home but when this things over come by my place

Pacey- Can't got work to do

Sarah stormed off and they all were laughing

Pacey- I can't believe you did that hunny

Lilly- Are you mad at me?

She said a little scared that he would be

Pacey- No Lilly I'm not mad at you

In fact he was thrilled with her and so was Joey she just didn't understand why he was

Joey- Pacey I'm so sorry I thought I'd taught her better than that

Jen- Hey you taught her to defend the ones she loves right? So she defended her Daddy I think it was sweet

Joey- You're seriously encouraging this behavior?

Just then Jack Haley and Sam and Drue walked up to them.

Jack- What happened to Sarah?

Joey- Lilly did

Joey replied as she watched Jack shove another piece of food in his mouth

Haley- Don't tell me Lilly…?

Pacey- Yep

Lilly- It was fun

Pacey- What's he doing here?

Jack- That's what I said

Drue- You know you love me just wait in a month we'll all be going to ballgames together..well me and Witter will I can go to a ballet class with you too Jack if that's what your into but I'll only watch I'm sure you're quite the twinkle toes

Jack- Just because you wanna wear the tights Drue don't blame it on me

Joey- That's it I really need some air now you got her Jen?

Jen- Yep take as much time as you need

Joey walked out on the wide porch from where you could sea all the lights in the trees and the moon shimmering on the water. There where fire lanterns put up and the red of the flames had her transfixed for a second. Till she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes closed involuntarily needing to revel in the touch for just a moment.

Pacey- Hey

She turned around to see him standing there looking just as handsome as he did five minutes ago but this Pacey was different. This was the Pacey she had told all her secrets to the Pacey who she fell in love with the real Pacey the one that didn't need to joke that could just be there with her and just by being there express how much he loved her but now she didn't know what was going on because tonight it felt like everyone was telling her that he cared except him it was like the whole world wanted her to know but he didn't say anything. Till now…not saying a word he said it all she was feeling the same comforting feeling of love he always used to give her she just didn't know if she could trust it.

Joey- Long time no see

Pacey- Yeah though I'd wait to make my appearance

He knew what she meant and he wanted to talk to her he wanted to really, really talk to her. He missed that. He missed her and he wanted her to know that at least.

Pacey- So I guess I wanted to say that…I miss you Jo I mean I really really miss you

Joey- Yeah I know the feeling

Pacey- Yeah?

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- You look so beautiful Joey I almost fell over when I saw you

Joey- Yeah? Guess Lilly was right about the dress. She picked it out you know.

Pacey- Well our girls got taste

Joey- Yes she does. She loves you, you know even when you're not around she's always talking about you Pace

Pacey- Well I guess we have that in common I love her so much Jo…she looks just like you, you know. I'm going to have my work cut out for me when she grows up and apparently she's already got boys interested in her

Joey- Well I wouldn't say interested Jake only teases her now

Pacey- Yeah well what do you think that is Potter have I taught you nothing

Joey- What?

Pacey- He's just like me he teases her because he thinks she's pretty, then they'll grow up a little and he'll tease her because he likes her and he doesn't know how to talk to her properly because she makes him nervous, then they'll grow up some more and he'll tease her because it's what he's always done and now he thinks she hates him and then…then they'll grow up some more and he'll tease her because he loves her and he thinks he'll never be good enough anyway so he plays his part because at least that way he'll get to be around her and then he'll kiss her because he just cant take it anymore and if he's lucky she'll kiss him back and then he'll wonder why the hell he ever teased her in the first place when he could have been kissing her.

He got halfway though his speech and realized it was trouble and now looking at her in her beautiful dress her hair waving in the wind and the firelight dancing behind her against an endless dark blue sky with one single tear making its way down her cheek he wondered which tear it was.

Joey- We've got some history you and me Pacey

Pacey- That we do Potter

Joey- Do you remember when we were on True Love?

Pacey- Everyday

Joey turned around to look at the night sky and he joined her against the railings.

Joey- I used to dream that we'd be castaway together you know your standard tropical island with the white sand

beaches and giant stars over head, we'd wear no clothes and we'd splash in the surf all day and then at night

the moon would be this..well this giant thing, and it was always full

Pacey- I think I had that dream too…only Lilly was there as well

Joey-You dreamt of our daughter before we had her?

Pacey- Yeah I just always saw her you know like whenever I imagined our future I always saw the same little girl

that's probably another reason why I was so shocked when I saw her because whenever I pictured her she

looked just like you and she does Jo.

Joey- Well she has your eyes

Pacey- No she has my eye color she has your eyes

Joey- She has your mischievous sense of humor

Pacey- Fine that I'll take credit for, that was pretty funny what she did in there

Joey- Yeah I was surprised you weren't more upset

Pacey- She's my daughter Jo, I'll never be mad at her I thought it was hilarious

Joey- Yeah you just wait till she decides rip your favorite dress to make it smaller so she can wear it

Pacey- Something tells me I'm not going to have that problem Jo

Joey- Fine you just wait she'll take over that boat of yours soon and then you'll see

Pacey- Potter we both know I think that's adorable

Joey- So how did you manage to be in possession of such a beauty?

Pacey- Well I guess it was dumb luck as always my boss had a friend who wanted to sell her quick so I nabbed it for a good price. I'd been working a while at the restaurant by then and Danny my boss he made me a partial owner so I was doing pretty good but anyway I'm back here now so…

Joey- Sounds like you were doing well for yourself

Pacey- So tell me about you and New York

Joey- There's not much to say really I do my courses I study a lot I take care of Lilly and I work my butt off at this café near campus to pay rent. Living the dream

Pacey- Yeah I know the feeling

Joey- You keep telling me you're not happy Pacey…I'm worried about you

Pacey- Don't worry about me Potter…I'm a Superhero remember

They could hear the dimmed romantic music playing from the hall and Pacey knew he was going to ask her the moment he saw her and now he just hoped she'd say yes.

Pacey- Would you dance with me Miss Potter?

Joey- I'd love to Mr. Witter

She took his hand and hoped her heart could take this he held her close to him and they started to sway to the music. She could feel his faintly stubbled cheek against hers and his hand wrapped around her waist intuitively just where it had always belonged. She remembered another dance now so long ago where the whole night all she had wanted to do was kiss him but they were both under the gaze of their dates and it was impossible but she wanted it all the same just like she wanted it now she had been dying to kiss him from when she first saw him again at the party where he first met Lilly and every day after that. They had both been dreaming about the same thing for so long that this dance was gas to a flame. When the music stopped they stopped moving but stayed in place Joey slowly looked up at him and she saw what looked like longing and then they were moving toward each other there lips just about to meet when…

See… I promise you'll have the next chapter by tomorrow to make up for this though


	11. Kisses Tears and One Last Phone Call

So this one's a lot shorter than the last but I think you'll all be very happy with where I took it

So this one's a lot shorter than the last but I think you'll all be very happy with where I took it. The next chapter's going to have a lot in it so I'm getting the coffee ready now in advance. I actually am really looking forward to writing the next one and when you get to the end of this you'll see why Oh and im sending out heaps of thankyous to everyone who has reviewed you're all stars

Tania

Chapter Eleven

When…there was a huge burst of lightning that cut through the dark blue sky but neither of them noticed. They had come home if only for a moment, the kiss was tender and loving but soared into passion soon after. They had wanted this for so long and they were taking it. They didn't let themselves think in fact they were having a hard time breathing and all they wanted was this moment to last forever because for that moment that kiss made them believe that everything wrong in their lives could suddenly righted that every hope every dream they had could magically come true because this kiss _was _a dream and if perfection couldn't exist in the human world… then what the hell was this?

They pulled apart neither wanting too and just stood there staring wondering and lord help them hoping. He looked at her beautiful face and her long loose curls falling gracefully down passed her shoulders and onto the dress that suited her so well. Simple, elegant, beautiful he had once called her and that's what she was only now she was so much more she was the mother of his child and…well had always been the love of his life and now he watched her lips curl into the tiny half smile he loved so much all he wanted was those lips against his again and Joey wanted the same she had gravitated towards him before like a moth to a flame and he had kissed her back. There was no denying it tonight their was no way to rationalize their way out of it because Joey knew him too well and the one thing she was certain of above anything was that Pacey J Witter did not cheat on a woman he was in love with.

Joey was about to speak but Lilly had appeared next to her tugging on her dress while Joey was still in Pacey's embrace Lilly looked at her parents and didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful even all her Disney movies didn't compare to this to the way her Mommy and Daddy looked with her in that dress and her Daddy all handsome in the fairytale setting with the fire light and the music and the stars Lilly was almost envious but not really she didn't want to be near a boy she just wanted to wear the pretty dress. Boys were yucky after all and she was happy that her Mommy and Daddy were together maybe just maybe she could get these two together after all.

Joey turned to face her daughter and picked her up. Reluctantly leaving Pacey's arms

Joey- Yes Lilly?

Lilly- Auntie Jen's crying

Joey- What? Why?

Lilly- No idea that's why I went to find you I think she needs you

Joey- Well weren't you with her?

Lilly- Yeah for a little bit and then me and Auntie Haley went to talk to the policemen she was laughing a lot and hitting them on the arm I don't think she's feeling well either. Maybe she's got what Uncle Jack had that night after he broke up with that guy and he came over and couldn't stop laughing that was funny and then he just fell asleep. He couldn't' stop talking about jello

Pacey let out a tiny laugh and Joey rolled her eyes at him

Pacey- Jo you go check on Jen and I'll take Lilly k? if Haley's got what Jack had then I think she's better off with me

Joey- Thanks Pacey

Pacey- No problem Jo

Lilly- Course it's not you love me

They both laughed a little and Joey rushed off to the women's bathroom where sure enough Jen was crying. She kneeled down beside her and pulled a tissue out of her bag and handed it to her Jen took it and wiped at her tears.

Joey- So who do I need to beat up? Is it Drue because as you know I'm quite experienced at that particular skill in fact I'd enjoy it immensely

Jen- It's not Drue, Drue's perfect

Joey looked at her like she had grown at least another five heads

Joey- You're upset so I'm going to let that one go but if it wasn't Drue then what's going on with you

Jen- Joey I really screwed up I mean really, really screwed up

Joey- Jen whatever it is we'll fix it, all of us. Whose more stubborn than me Jack and Haley and even Pacey we'll get you through it Jen whatever it is. We're not the kind of friends that bail when things get tough right? I mean you guys were there for me through my hurricane so let me be there for yours.

Jen- Yeah well I think we're going to need one amazing fallout shelter

Joey- Jen tell me

Jen- I'm pregnant

Joey- What?

Jen- That's not even the worst part

Joey- It's not

1 Hour earlier

Jen was at her table alone and thinking normally when things got this tough there were margaritas involved nut now that was out of the question and then a hand was on her shoulder.

Sam- Hey

Jen- What do you want?

Sam- Well I just I wanted to say sorry I didn't know Joey was that you're…I didn't know okay

Jen- Got that thanks for telling me

Sam- I'm sorry

Jen- You know what save it for someone who cares Sam

Sam- What's going on with you?

Jen- Oh I don't know maybe I'm just a little pissed off that the first time I have to see you again is with my best friend. Joey's going through a lot right now okay she doesn't need you too

Sam- Yeah I know…I kinda told her the same thing just now. She doesn't need me in her life I know that and neither do you… I learned that when you broke up with me

Jen- So am I supposed to feel sorry for you know is that it?

Sam- No I just… I hope you're happy Jen…I'll leave I'm sorry

He said leaving her there wrecked and ruined and that was when she rushed to the bathroom and the smallest of their group went to find her Mommy having seen her Auntie crying

Joey- So you don't know who's it is?

Jen- No I broke up with Sam and as soon as he was out of my life Drue showed up on my doorstep and I just… I'd missed him Joey I'd missed him so much. I mean I know you guys all think he's an asshole and yeah he is ninety percent of the time but the ten percent is the part he saves only for me you know?

Joey did know she was surprised beyond belief considering it was Drue but she understood better than most people could. Pacey wasn't an asshole he was a smartass but not an asshole and that part of him wasn't the real him it was a part of him sure Pacey loved to joke around and loved to laugh and especially fight with her but the part of him that was raw and untouched that he saved that only for her.

Joey- Yeah I know

Jen- What do I do Joey

Joey- Well you get up wipe away those tears put a smile on your face and realize that the world isn't over. This is an amazing thing Jen I mean I know you don't realize it yet but that kid growing inside you is going to change your life in so many different horrifying and wonderful ways and then one day nine months from now when little he or she is looking back at you you'll wonder how you could have ever been this upset.

Jen smiled at her friend and wiped her tears away just as Joey had instructed

Jen- Hallmark channel's got nothing on you, you know that?

Joey smiled and took Jen's hand leading her out of the bathroom.

Pacey was with Lilly showing her the art of breadstick fangs and with Jack looking at them shaking his head.

Jack- Don't you think you should be teaching her something of more substance?

Pacey- Like what the Freudian mindset? I think I'll save her the diatribe thank you plus knowing her mother Lilly's going to be a shrink be the age of ten huh sweetie?

Lilly- Nope I'm going to be a sailor just like you

Jack- Look at what you went and did. Lilly don't you wanna do something with more money involved? That way you can buy whatever you want a house a car clothes

Lilly- I've got clothes I can wear my jersey and my tutu to go sailing

Jack – I give up

Pacey- Wise choice

Lilly smiled up at her father and he returned the gesture. Pacey laughed at Jack and when his phone rang he didn't want to pick it up he knew who it was and he had to answer otherwise she'd come to the ball and Pacey wasn't stupid

Pacey- Hey Jack can you look after her?

Jack- Sure

Pacey walked onto the balcony and opened his phone little did he know Lilly had followed her. Jack had been distracted by Drue's appearance and was too busy ripping into him to notice.

Pacey- Yes

Pacey- Must have given you the wrong date

Pacey- Yeah I know I'm an idiot don't you think that lines a little cliché by now

Pacey- Well if I'm such a smartass maybe that means you didn't raise me right

Pacey- Yes I know Sarah's at home, Lilly spilled her drink on her it was hilarious actually

Lilly smiled

Pacey- I don't know maybe she sensed I can't stand that witch

Lilly's mouth dropped open. Witch he had put it in terms that Lilly could understand as far as she was concerned this was all a fairytale as all things are when you're younger and there were good guys and bad guys and if Sarah was a witch to her Daddy then she was no friend of Lilly's

Pacey- Yes I know the deal Mom it hasn't changed since last time we spoke has it. If it did it's not like I'd be marrying her

That was it Lilly got it, it was his mother Daddy's mommy is making him marry Stinky Sarah!

Pacey- Yeah I know that Mom you'll make everyone I've ever known suffer if I don't go through with this right? What about my mail man is he safe or are you going to make sure to be completely thorough?

Pacey- Yeah I get it can I go now?

Lilly ran back to her seat where Uncle Jack and Drue were still arguing and Mommy and Auntie Jen were now walking towards the table.

Joey- It's getting late Lilly sweetie I think it's time to go

Lilly- Okay Mommy

Lilly didn't know what to do her daddy was in trouble and she wanted to help him but she wasn't supposed to be snooping. Maybe he'd get mad if she told Mommy? But it didn't matter if he got mad because at least Mommy would know right? And he couldn't hate her forever…right?

Pacey returned to the table and saw that they were leaving

Pacey- You guys going?

Joey- Yeah I have to get her to bed

Pacey- Sure right uh…Jo

Joey- We'll talk tomorrow okay?

She said smiling at him trying to convey her sincerity and always the I love you that was there

Pacey- Whatever you say Potter

He smiled back at her the same smile and Joey knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Pacey picked Lilly up and gave her a kiss saying goodbye

Pacey- See you tomorrow sweetheart

She hugged him strong

Lilly- I love you Daddy

Pacey- Love you too Lilly

He kissed her on the nose making her laugh.

Soon they had all left the hall Joey wishing she could have brought Pacey with them and when Sam and Drue had left. Lilly ran straight to play with Taco who she had missed terribly at the ball she wanted to take him too but Joey put her foot down. The rest of them corralled to Jen's room and were told what was going on. Jen had a good cry and they all stayed with her though it and brought her tears to laughter in the end and stayed with her till she fell asleep. They were all going to go to the doctors the next day to find out the paternity of the baby if the doctor could give Jen the conception date she would know without having to tell Drue and Sam before knowing which one of them was the father.

Joey found Lilly still playing with her puppy and she picked her up and brought her to her room as much as Lilly protested once Lilly was in bed and her mother had tucked her in she went to the shelf to find The Little Mermaid to read to her daughter but as she looked Lilly stopped her. With an uncertain voice

Lilly- Mommy?

Joey- Yeah?

Lilly- I know something

Joey- Yeah?

Lilly- But I don't know if I can say

Joey- Is it a secret?

Lilly- Kinda

Joey- Is it your secret?

Lilly- No

She said shaking her head

Joey- So who's secret is it?

Lilly- Daddy's

This could get bad Joey thought

Joey- Well Lilly you can't tell me unless its really bad or life threatening because otherwise…

Lilly- It is really bad and life threatening

Joey was worried now she didn't know what to do but she knew if Pacey was in trouble or danger of any sort she needed to help him and she of all people wasn't going to judge him. She had to hear it.

Joey- Well then you have to tell me Lilly what do you know?

Lilly- Well when we were back in New York Daddy got a phone call remember? And he went downstairs and he was really upset on the phone

Joey did remember that but she couldn't hear what he was saying and decided to mind her own business

Joey- Yeah

Lilly- Well I kinda went downstairs to listen and he was mad and it sounded like someone was trying to get him to do something he didn't want to and I was really confused coz…um…

Joey- What Lilly?

Lilly- Well I maybe kinda looked to see who he was talking to

Joey- How did you…

Lilly- Uncle Jack taught me

Joey- Figures…okay keep going

Lilly- Will I get in trouble

Joey- I'm still deciding

Lilly- Fine um so when I looked it said Mom

Joey- Mrs. Witter?

Lilly- And then tonight he was talking to her again when you went to see Auntie Jen and… Mommy he said he doesn't want to marry Stinky Sarah he said she was forcing him to and that if he didn't she was going to hurt the people he loves

Joey- What?!

Lilly- She's making him do it Mommy he doesn't love her he loves you

Joey- Lilly…

Lilly- No he does I know he does he told me so

Joey- Lilly are you sure you heard right?

Lilly- YES!

She couldn't' believe it was what Lilly saying true was his mother really doing this to him? When she thought about it, it made sense his mother was never kind to him and she was always trying to make their family a certain way. Having Pacey marry a rich woman like Sarah would be a dream for her but really, she only needed to remember one thing to believe what her daughter was saying and that was the kiss they had shared. He didn't love Sarah and she had never been more relieved in her life and now for the first time in a long time things started to seem fixable and it all started with a kiss.


	12. Tequila Shooters Ken Dolls and The Truth

Hey Guys I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger I left you with but que sara sara right

Hey Guys I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger I left you with but que sara sara right? Besides I'm back with a new chapter as quick as possible so I hope that helps. I hope I've been entertaining you all and maybe if I'm luck I've even surprised you a few times along the way, but this chapters more about Pacey and Joey than anything else so as always I hope you like it and I can't wait to hear what you think

Special thanks go to: Juzzy88, crazy4thesun, MaryBBlove23, Mummyof2 and honestlee21 this one's for all of you

Tania

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Jack agreed to be the one to take Lilly so the others could go with Jen to the doctors. Lilly however knew something was up and Uncle Jack was never much for keeping secrets from Lilly Witter because he didn't want to but because he didn't have a choice. Lilly knew she could get it out of him and so did Joey but Lilly's mother was fine with her knowing Lilly knew how to keep a secret when it was important but her Daddy's one was important for another reason and when she saw the look on her Mommy's face when she told her Lilly knew she had done the right thing.

Jack- Lilly don't you think your gonna make Taco sick if you give him all that ice-cream?

Lilly- But he likes it

Jack- Well Lilly hunny what you like isn't always necessarily good for you

Lilly- Like how Stinky Sarah likes Daddy but if she stays with him I'm going to throw another drink at her?

Jack- Lilly how come you hate her so much?

Lilly- She's mean to Daddy Uncle Jack

Jack- Lilly I think your fathers perfectly capable of taking care of himself

Lilly- I know I'm just…helping

Jack- Uh huh

Lilly- So why's Auntie Jen going to the doctors?

Jack- Oh no you don't they all teased me silly about not being able to keep this from you

Lilly- Yep they're right too

Jack- Oh really?

Lilly- Uh huh

Jack- Well it's on Miss Witter

Lilly laughed and then realized something the night before at the ball Auntie Jen had been crying and now she was going to the doctor maybe something really bad was happening

Lilly- Uncle Jack Auntie Jen's not sick is she?

Jack- No Lilly let's just say she's got a stomach bug

Lilly- But she didn't say anything and why would that be a secret?

Jack- Well uh…it's a special bug

Lilly- That's silly Uncle Jack will she get better soon?

Jack- Yep in about nine months from now

Lilly's mouth opened wide her Mommy had told her that she had to wait nine whole months before Lilly was born maybe Auntie Jen's having a baby. Jack saw the shock look on her face and couldn't believe it

Jack- How could you possibly know what that means?

Lilly- Mommy told me is Auntie Jen having a baby?

Jack- You Lilly Witter are a pain in the butt you know that

Lilly- Yay! She is I'll have someone to play with

Jack- Wait Lilly you can't tell anyone okay the baby's daddy doesn't even know yet

Lilly- Fine…so who's the Daddy? Is it that guy with all that stuff in his hair that came with us to the ball last night?

Jack- We'll just have to wait and see Lilly.

Pacey had just gotten out of the shower and was about to get dressed for work but he decided coffee needed to be made to keep himself upright. He hadn't slept all night. His thoughts kept being invaded by only one thing Joey if she was there he would have yelled at her to keep out of his subconscious and then she'd look at him like he was weird and he'd smile and that would be that. But Joey wasn't there it was just him in his towel making coffee and thinking about her still, about the kiss and about just how perfect it was he had wanted it for so long and now he didn't know what to do. He knew he was busted and that Joey now knew he didn't love Sarah, she didn't know he hated Sarah but that was besides the point so now all he could do was wait until tonight and he hoped to every higher power that they would both get out of this unscathed.

At the doctors Jen couldn't stop fidgeting she had broken the skull that was on the doctors desk already and thrown it in the trash hoping he'd think he had misplaced it and feeling incredibly guilty over it. Pregnancy was making her insane and she knew it. The whole way there she had talked about the unmerted art of the tequlla shooter and how now she would probably lose all her skills at downing them with no hands because she would have to go nine months without alcohol and that she was in college and it was a right of passage to which she got a 'JEN!' From the other to women in the car who she was driving crazy. Joey just asked her when she had become such an alky this really wasn't bothering her Jen didn't care if she wasn't aloud to drink she cared that she was pregnant and this was her extremely neurotic way of showing it and to Joey's question she responded 'bout the time I got pregnant Jo'

Haley- You nervous?

Jen- Nah I'm completely calm couldn't be more zend out right now if I tried

She was laying on the big fancy doctor chair with the stirrups attached to it and kept fidgeting

Joey- Jen calm down

Jen- I swear if one of you two tells me to breathe… I'm nine months away from that shit yet

Haley- O-kay

Joey- Jen it's gonna be okay and besides it doesn't matter who's the father because they both love you so much

Jen- What?

Joey- You should have heard Sam talking about you the other night Jen he really loves you, you know

Jen- No he doesn't Joey he loves someone else while we were dating his focus was never completely on me and I don't know who the hell this girl is and I sure as hell don't care

Joey- Jen I'm so sorry I thought…

Jen- That he wasn't a prick yeah well he fooled me too stupid men, stupid men can kiss my ass all they ever do is use you up and throw you out when something better comes along

Haley- Jen

Joey- Jen you know that's not true

Jen- You're right Joey it's not true because guys don't cheat on girls like you they just spend their entire lives pining away for you that's not how it works for me Joey okay every guy I've ever been with has left me for someone else

Joey- Not Drue Jen and if he showed up on your doorstep the minute you broke up with that yahoo then he was pining after you too how else would he have known you guys broke up unless he did his research and if he did his research it means he cares and that he loves you

That shut her up

Jen- You're on a roll lately you know that?

Joey- Well if you're going to be all zend you need a guru right

Haley- Oh cool can we wear those saris and the pretty jewels on our foreheads

Jen- Haley this is a doctors appointment not a bollywood musical

Haley- You two never want to bring any culture to the group.

They laughed and then the doctor entered the room. The exam went well and the doctor was happy that the baby was healthy and everything was progressing nicely. But when he told Jen the dates her face dropped he also told her that these dates can be inaccurate when he saw the expression on her face and that since her relationships were so close together it was harder to determine paternity and that she would have to come in with one of the men to get an accurate result and that made her face drop even further. She was foreseeing something out of a trashy daytime soap and was wondering if one of them would reveal they used to be a woman while the other repeatedly came back from the dead. She didn't know which of the guys she was going to drag there but whoever it was it has to be soon.

When they left the doctors they decided some girly bonding was well deserved so they found their way to a kitschy cool café and ordered their drinks and cakes. Haley had a mud cake craving to die for and Joey was going to get a milkshake like she used to when she was a kid. She wanted to regress for a moment and try to take her mind off what it had been on all morning though she knew it wouldn't help she figured the sugar might assist her a little.

Jen- So take my mind off this please what's been going on with you guys?

Haley- Well I have a date for Saturday night

Joey- Let me guess someone of the law enforcing variety?

Haley- As a matter of a fact yes his names Ken and…

Jen- Ken? As in doll?

Haley- Hey I can assure you nothing on that man is plastic

Jen- Haley that's not what you have to worry about if he's anything like a Ken doll then you should be more concerned with whether he has anything there at all

Joey spit out a little bit of her milkshake

Jen- Joey, Joey still such a prude

Joey- I am not!

Haley- I don't know Jen I think I'm going to have to side with Joey on this one

Jen- You are?

Haley- Yep I mean did you see that negligee she bought

Joey- Lord I thought you guys had forgotten about that

Haley- Nope I'm like an elephant I never forget

Joey- and luckily you have that exceptionally large nose to stick into other people's business

Jen- Speaking of… You went MIA for a long time last night Joey and uh well Pacey he wasn't around either

Haley- Reeealy

Joey- You're getting nothing out of me

Jen- So something did happen I knew it!

Joey- No… we…he…we just JEN!

Haley- You're a genius Jen

Jen- Well yeah we all knew that now Joey fill us in on the juicy stuff…I knew he wouldn't be able to resist you in that dress he's still that dorky fifteen year old at heart

Joey- He wasn't dorky

Haley- Ooh defensive

Joey- No I'm just facilitating the truth he wasn't dorky just …

Jen- Horny?

Joey looked at her with a scowl through her doe eyes

Jen- What's the problem Joey? He hasn't changed that much has he? Did he try to do something you didn't want him to Joey because just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't say no

She said pretending to tear and get all choked up

Joey- We're not in high school Jen and you're not my guidance councilor plus we were gone for like half an hour max it's not like we could of…

Jen- I'm impressed Joey how much time does Witter need?

Joey- A lot more than half an hour

It was out before she could stop it

Jen- Okay Haley you're right Joey has changed though she is changing to a wonderful shade of red right now

Joey- So Haley tell me about this police officer?

Haley- Nuh uh you first

Joey- …Fine but only because I think I do need to talk about this

Jen- Sure Jo just admit you love the girl talk

Joey- Never

Haley- Jen just let the woman speak

Joey- He well we kissed

Jen- What! Really?!

Haley- That's amazing Jo

Joey- Yeah It's…it was perfect and now tonight he's coming over to talk about it and I'm all nervous

Joey couldn't tell them what Lilly had told her it wasn't her secret to tell. She was going to talk to Pacey about it tonight and that was that. She couldn't bring it up as much as she wanted their advice on it she cared about Pacey more and he was always paramount.

Jen- Well do you want us all to vanish so you guys can really talk?

Joey- Yeah that would be good actually

Haley- That's fine we can just take Lilly to the movies

Joey- Thanks you guys

Jen- It's no problem Jo so what did he say after the kiss?

Joey- Well nothing really we got interrupted

Haley- What about Sarah?

Joey- Well I guess I'll find out tonight I mean she's a part of his life so that's all up to him

Haley- Well not necessarily just wear a really low cut top that ought to sway him

Joey- Funny

She said rolling her eyes at them.

Back at the B'n'B Joey had changed out of her jeans and sweater into a pretty dress she had bought at the market a few days before the ball it was light and comfortable and well she did want to look presentable for him. She was nervously making beds now and doing whatever chores she could think of that would keep her mind off what was about to happen and well not ruin the dress but as soon as she picked up the broom in the cabinet there was a knock at the door it was Pacey she knew his cute knock anywhere she put the broom away and anxiously made her way to the door. She opened it and he stood there smiling shyly

Pacey- Hey Potter

Joey- Witter

She opened the door for him and they went to the living room where Joey in her quest to keep busy had mastered the art of making the fire. They sat down on the couch and Pacey was the one to first speak.

Pacey- Do you regret it?

Joey- No…unless you do?

Pacey- No

Joey- Pacey I need to talk to you about something

Pacey- Well I thought that was what we were doing

Joey- Well yeah but this is something else

Pacey- Sure

Joey- Well Lilly she's well

Pacey- Nothing's wrong with her right Jo?

Joey- No! no it's just she told me something last night

Pacey- Yeah? Bout what?

Joey- You

Pacey- Potter you're confusing me here what did she say?

Joey- She heard you on the phone with your mother

Suddenly the theme from Jaws was playing in his head Damn Dawson he thought

Pacey- What?

Joey- She was worried about you and she told me that…that you're mother's well that she's blackmailing you Pace

He let out a small puff of air and thought about his daughter for a second. Lilly wasn't going to hide important things from her mother and he loved that about her. He loved that she cared enough about him to throw the coke on Sarah and now that she cared enough to tell Joey. She was looking after him just like he would always look after her.

Pacey- She's a smart one our girl Jo

Joey- Does that mean she's right?

There was no point arguing it and if he did Joey would think he was lying to her because well he would be

Pacey- Yes

He said defeated. He wanted to tell her, he had wanted to tell her since he saw her. This was his Joey he wanted her to know

Joey- But how I mean what could she possibly have on you…

Pacey- Tamara Jo

Joey- What?! She's blackmailing you over Miss Jacobs

Pacey- No that's Mrs. Taylor now she's married with a son and if this gets out Jo she'll go to jail her son will be without a mother and her husband will be without a wife and all because of my teenage stupidity

Joey- Pacey this isn't your fault it's your mothers everyone makes mistakes I can't believe she's doing this to you…wait that's why you quit your job huh?

Pacey- Yep

Joey-… And Sarah?

She was scared to ask but she had to. Lilly had told her he was being forced into this marriage but she had to hear it from him.

Pacey- She's a controlling psychotic witch and I hate her

Joey- So…You don't want to get married?

Pacey- No Potter fighting with her was never like fighting with you

He said smiling at her

Pacey- …Jo?

Joey- Yeah?

Pacey- You kissed me back

Joey- Yeah

Pacey- Do you know how long I've waited to kiss you?

Joey- No

She started crying and he pulled her close to him hugging her in his lap the way he always used to on the deck of True Love.

Pacey- Lord if I had of known you would have kissed me back I would have done it a long time ago Potter

Joey- Me too. I've missed you so much Pacey every day I miss you. You need to know something and I want you to hear me I mean really hear me don't just listen and then discard what I say Pacey because I've wanted to tell you this for so long.

Pacey- What is it Jo?

Joey took a second to compose herself and then looked up at him

Joey- …You are perfect every single thing about you is perfect do you know why?

Pacey- I think you know I can't answer that Potter

Joey- Because I love you. I loved you when I was with you I loved you when I left you I loved you when you were gone and I love you now. I never stopped loving you not for one second so you were wrong okay. You kept thinking that you were holding me back that you weren't good enough but you were the only one who was good enough. Love makes you see perfection and if you thought I was so amazing then why couldn't you believe I was thinking the same thing about you. You broke my heart when you would say those things and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get through to you. But here I am five years later sitting with the same boy…trying… and if it'll take forever to get through to you then I'm willing to do that… You've got me Pacey Witter all you have to do is take me

And with that his lips were on hers and Joey and Pacey spent the night making love for the first time in five years.


	13. Willing Suitors and Pancakes

So here's where I'm at with the whole statute of limitations thing for anyone wondering lol uh I've lived in Australia my whole life so I'm not really up on everything to do with American law but I'm pretty sure its ten years before any crime can be disc

So here's where I'm at with the whole statute of limitations thing for anyone wondering lol uh I've lived in Australia my whole life so I'm not really up on everything to do with American law but I'm pretty sure its ten years before any crime can be discarded according to it so since Pacey and Tamara happened when he was fifteen and Joey got pregnant at seventeen and Lilly's now five years old which means they're…22or23 and they would have to be 25 for it to have run out. Ahh they're young huh lol but yeah I just wrote this with creative license you know so even if that stuff didn't all work out to my advantage which it did yay um I'd just say that for this one story that's the way it goes. But yes Tamara can go to jail and Pacey's the Sheriff so he knows that and this kind of thing usually goes to magistrate or higher courts so Pacey even though he's a Sheriff and I highly respected member of society wouldn't' really have any pull there so I hope that's cleared up any confusion

This one has Pacey finding out something lol hope you like it

Tania

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning she didn't want to move for fear that she'd shake the perfect moment away. Was he really there? Or was she just dreaming like she had been for so long? Was the tangible embrace she was feeling real or was it just her imagination like it had been every time before that? But when she breathed in that silent breath the subtle movement caused their skin to touch and she knew. He was there she could feel him and she sighed. Her face was rested gently on his chest and fingers made gentle circles where it lay on his perfect body. She thought he was asleep but Pacey had been awake for hours before her just watching the woman he loves sleep when they were dating he used to do this all the time and he missed it and as soon as he felt her fingers move on his skin he knew she was awake also. It was all so familiar they had woken up like this a million times before when they were together and time hadn't washed this precious moment that they'd shared so many times away. They had both never been this comfortable since they last time they had been like this and Joey knew that these perfect moments would only ever come with him.

Pacey- Hey Potter

Joey looked up at him and smiled

Joey- You remember my name even though we've slept together I'm impressed Pacey

Pacey- We both know I remember everything Jo

She smiled it had been so long since she had hear those words from his mouth. They haunted her dreams when he was away always at that prom dancing and repeating them over and over as if the record had broken as if her dreams where trying to comfort her by saying it until he was home again.

Joey- Do you remember what I told you?

Pacey- Yes

Joey- So you don't have anything to say?

Pacey- Potter it's me I always have something to say

Joey- Which would be?

Pacey- I love you too I never thought in a million years I'd hear those words you said last night leave your lips. Jo I know I'm…well I come with issues I get that but they're mine you know I don't want you to spend your whole life fighting

Joey- Fighting for you Pacey? That's something it took me too long to realize I should have been doing a long time ago

Pacey- Joey you can't fight my battles for me I need to do that on my own

Joey- You'll never be on your own as long as you love me I'll be here Pacey

Pacey- Potter be careful I might just fall in love with you all over again

Joey- Why the previous love was fading?

Pacey- No it's more like a daily thing all I need to do is look at you and when you were gone all I had to do was remember Potter even if I tried I couldn't stop loving you. Every part of you. You're so many amazing things Jo that sometimes you don't even see it. I mean every person has hidden dream talents even just thoughts that make up the person they are and most of these people will go through life just wishing that someone will see it will see just how special they are. But you Jo I saw you the moment I met you we were just kids but I knew that girls gonna be something so special one day and you are Jo. You prove me right every day your living.

Joey- I love you so much Pace

He wiped the tear off her face and kissed her

Pacey- I love you too Jo

She snuggled back into him where she fit perfectly and he wrapped his arm around her.

Joey- What do you think Lilly will say?

Pacey- She'll be happy that her Daddy got laid?

Joey hit him in the chest

Pacey- Ow! I forgot how violent you are Potter besides I was just kidding

Joey- You forgot?

Pacey- Well no but I just wanted to bring attention to it

Joey- Plan on answering my question like an adult?

Pacey- That was like an adult Jo I didn't talk like that when I was a kid

Joey- Paaaaaacey

Pacey- Fine um I think she'll be happy Jo I mean all kids want their parents together right?

Joey- Yeah I guess I'm just so used to worrying about her you know

Pacey- Yeah I'll second that from the moment you told me I'm a father that worried felling just wont go away how long does that last?

Joey- Well… forever

Pacey- Nice to know

She was still tracing patterns on his skin and he had to say something

Pacey- Potter quit it

She looked up at him innocently knowing perfectly well what he meant

Joey- What?

Pacey- What? You don't know what I'm talking about

Joey- Nope sorry Mr Witter you'll have to fill me in

Pacey- So you don't remember those nights at the beach house? When you'd stay over and then the next morning when you'd wake up all horny you'd use that as your little subtle way of telling me you were ready for…well round four or five by that point?

Joey- Nope I don't remember that at all Pacey you must have dreamt it

Pacey- Really? So you're saying you're not the slightest bit turned on right now?

Joey- Nope

Pacey- Cause you know Potter there are ways I can tell if you're lying

Joey- Oh really? Like what?

He rolled on top of her smiling

Pacey- You want me to show you?

Joey- Well I think we both know the answer to that

He kissed her passionately and they spent the entire morning making up for lost time. Lilly and everyone else weren't home yet they all had the good logic to stay away after Haley walked into the house first last night and could hear Joey's screams and decided to take Lilly somewhere that wasn't NC-17 rated they all spent the night camping outside watching the stars and roasting marshmallows on the fire pit Bodie had built out the back. It was almost a very Brady camp trip till you realize why they were all there. Lilly spent the whole night asking why her parents couldn't join them till Jack told her they were spending some alone time together and she left it alone. Lilly wanted her parents together more than anything and if a night alone was what they needed then she wasn't going to stop that.

When they got home the next morning they could hear giggling coming out of Joey's room

Lilly- Why are they laughing?

Jack- Guys! We're home!

He said screaming to them knowing Lilly was going to head straight for the bedroom if he didn't stop her

Jack- Lilly just wait a minute before you go in there k

Lilly- Why?

Jack- Uh well…Jen?

Jen- Well Lilly uh they…Haley?

Haley rolled her eyes at them

Haley- Because Lilly don't you wanna surprise them with breakfast? We can say you made it all on your own

Lilly- Sure but later I'm asking Mommy and Daddy what they were doing

Haley- You do that Lilly

Haley thought won't be my problem then

By the time they were finished with breakfast Joey and Pacey had finally put some clothes on he was in his pajama bottoms and a wife beater and she was wearing her nighty she always wore to bed. But he had picked her up and dropped her on the bed again unable to resist and they were cuddled up again kissing soon after both arguing over the fact that they had to leave. Lilly however had stealthily grabbed the tray with the pancakes on it and the flower she had put in the little vase thingy and made her way to her Mommy's room. She kicked the door open with her feet and looked up at them kissing and smiled.

Lilly- Mommy I made breakfast! Daddy you wanna try my pancakes?

They looked up at her shocked which was weird because they should have known Lilly would be in there sooner or later what they didn't know was how easily and quickly she would have outsmarted her Aunts and Uncle. Pacey kissed Joeys shoulder and smiled at her when he whispered.

Pacey- Guess I don't have to make you breakfast anymore huh?

Joey- That was you?

He smiled at her ignoring her question

Pacey- Hey Lilly

The tray was getting to heavy for her so she put it down on her Mommy's bedside table and jumped on the bed with her parents

Lilly- What were you two doing?

Joey looked at Pacey and he nodded at her conveying it was okay to tell her.

Joey- Kissing

Lilly- So…is Daddy gonna stay with us now?

Joey looked at Pacey she didn't really know what was going to happen now yet but his answer calmed her nerves

Pacey- Just like always Lilly as much as I can…maybe more now

He had made Joey smile he was doing a lot of that this morning and if that was his new job description he would have no problem taking it.

Lilly- See Mommy I told you Daddy loves you

Joey- Thank god you were right

She smiled and kissed him getting up to go and have a shower leaving Pacey and Lilly to their breakfast. But soon after the whole gang was in Joey's room.

Haley- Well good morning sleepyhead

Jack- Hey Lilly someone needs to feed Taco you wanna handle that?

Lilly- Yeah

Jack- Don't put too much…

But she was out of the room before he could get it all out but now before kissing her Daddy on the cheek

Pacey- Why did you need to do that?

Jen- Well we need to talk

Pacey- Oh yeah?

Haley- Yeah…So what are your intentions with our Joey

Pacey- You've got to be kidding me

Jen- Nope standard protocol Pacey for every willing suitor

Pacey- So let me get this straight as soon as anyone in your group starts dating someone new before they even get out of bed there's a trial held?

Jack- Pretty much

Pacey- You guys have known me for years don't you think we can skip the formalities?'

Haley- Well I haven't so tell me what your intentions are Pacey?

Pacey- Well..

He said wiping sleep from his eye coz lets face it last night he got practically none

Pacey- I intend to love her is that okay with you?

Haley- Awe!

Jen- Haley focus please

Haley- What? it's cute

Jen- You're so easy Hales it's a wonder you're not the one knocked up

Pacey- You're knocked up?

Jen- Don't even get me started on that

Pacey- So who's the father?

Jen- That's even more complicated that your first question

Pacey- It is?

Jack- Okay guys getting sidetracked

Haley- Right

Joey came out of her bathroom in a robe and jumped back on the bed with Pacey not even caring that the others were present and kissing him

Jen- Seriously guys get a room

Joey- Well what do you think this is? Yep you got it my room so buzz off

Jen- Nuh uh we're not finished with him yet

Joey- Well neither am I

Pacey- That's right Joey's needs are far more urgent wouldn't you say? Plus if I'm to be a worthy suitor a have to please her don't I?

Joey- What?

She said laughing

Haley- Yeah well judging by what I heard last night you've pleased her enough

Joey- What does that mean what you heard?

Haley- Well we all came home but when I heard you screaming Pacey's name I figured you needed your privacy

Pacey- Very true

He was smiling so widely now

Jen- You're so cocky

Pacey- Well apparently that's not a bad thing huh Jo?

She was bright red from humiliation Joey wasn't a prude by any means when the two were alone but in front of her friends she was more than a little embarrassed

Pacey- You don't need to go red Jo they're just jealous because their boyfriends can't go as long as me

Jack- Well I don't have a boyfriend so ha!

Jen- Awe Jack

Pacey- Well maybe when Deputy Dougie gets back you can wrangle him in Jack

Jack- Doug's coming?

Pacey- Yeah I found out yesterday at work I don't know guess he got sick of Providence maybe then when you two get together you guys can all go drill him

Jack- He's straight Pace

Pacey- His Mariah Carey collection disagrees with you Jack

Jack- I love Mariah Carey

Pacey- See match made in heaven just warn me in advance if you two are organizing the music for anything

Jen- Yeah Jack have I taught you nothing? Where did your taste go?

Jack- Well I was gonna ask you the same thing about Drue

Jen- Cute Jack

Joey- Why are you guys in here anyway?

Haley- To look out for you

Joey- Well you're doing a shitty job

Jack- What's that supposed to mean?

Joey- Leave!

Jen- Fine but you'll miss us when we're gone

Pacey- I think I can take her mind off that

But then Lilly came bounding back in the room and was back in-between her parents

Lilly- I fed him

They both knew they weren't going to get any alone time with Lilly there so Joey decided to go get dressed since she was still in her robe and everyone left the room except Pacey and Lilly

Lilly- Hey Daddy?

Pacey- Yes sweetheart?

Lilly- You made Mommy happy just like I asked you to you know?

Pacey- Yeah I guess I did

Lilly- See you are Superman no one else could do that but you she was always upset before you came

Pacey hated that he hated that Joey had been so miserable for so long when he could have been there with her. When he was free of his mother before his father died and she had him to toy around with. Now that John was gone all Mary wanted to do was turn Pacey into him and Pacey knew it but it wasn't going to last not now. Now that he knew Joey loved him that was it, he was going to find a way out of this mess for all of them no matter what.

Lilly- Mommy's different now

Pacey- What do you mean Lilly?

Lilly- Well when Doofus was around she used to wear lots of make-up and I didn't understand because she hates it and now she doesn't wear it anymore .

Pacey- Maybe she just had a pimple or something sweetie

Lilly- No that wasn't it I remember I came home one day with Haley and Mommy was in the bathroom putting it on but her face was purple and I don't know why I asked her because I was worried but she told me that it was nothing that she fell over but then when she was reading me The Little Mermaid that night I saw one on her leg too. But after Doofus left they were gone so it's okay now Auntie Jen told me Mommy was allergic to his forehead.

Lilly laughed but Pacey stayed quiet he was processing what his daughter had just told him.

Pacey- Lilly sweetie I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Jack okay?

Lilly- Sure Daddy but hurry up otherwise I'll eat all the pancakes

She smiled at him with a little bit of jam on the edges of her smile. Pacey wiped it with his thumb and kissed her nose making her giggle like she always did when he did it.

He left the room in search of Jack. If what his daughter had told him was true Leery was going to pay! Of he touched her Pacey was going to kill him. His blood was boiling he would never have believed anything this morning could have gotten him so mad. He found Jack and pulled him out side by the shirt. If this was true he was going to be furious and he didn't want his daughter to see him like that id she came out side the room.

Jack- Hey! Pace I like this shirt

Pacey- Did he hit her?

Jack- What?!

He was stunned how could Pacey know Joey wouldn't have told him she wouldn't put Pacey in that kind of trouble and it would be trouble they all knew if Pacey found out Leery would be missing some teeth and then Pacey would get in trouble.

Pacey- Did. He. Hit. Her?

He was still trying to remain calm

Jack- Who?

Pacey- The freak with the forehead Jack DID HE HIT HER!!

Jack- Pace it was a long time ago

Pacey- I'm gonna kill him

Jack- No you're not you'll go to jail Pacey then what will Joey do

Pacey- When? WHY?

Jack- It was a year ago and…

Pacey- JACK

Jack- He did it… he used to do it because Joey wouldn't sleep with him

Pacey- I'll kill him I'll kill him with my bear hands he just got away Jack! He did that to her and he just got away?!

Jack- No he didn't I beat him up pretty good and Pacey look Joey she's over it okay, she's gotten past it all she cares about now is you Dawson doesn't even cross her mind she told me that herself.

Pacey- She's my life Jack

Jack- I know Pacey

Pacey- He's not getting away with this


	14. Teaching The Hard Lessons

So for future reference in this chapter to me mwah means I kiss I read here someone said that in America it's like an evil loony tunes laugh but to me and all my Australian friends that's what it means

So for future reference in this chapter to me mwah means I kiss I read here someone said that in America it's like an evil loony tunes laugh but to me and all my Australian friends that's what it means. Here in this chapter we see dougs arrival and the paternity of Jen's baby that's all coming very soon too hope you like it

Special thanks go to:

Mummyoftwo

Don't worry I've seriously considered the cliff thing many times but I figure two witches like them would just end up flying off right? Lol um oh and I'm in Melbourne but I figured with the way you spell Mum that you would be Australian nice to know I'm not the only one thanks soo much for all the reviews

MaryBBlove

Thanks soooo much wonderful isn't a word I normally hear in reference to me its normally things like crazy mad and my personal favorite "well she's …special" lol so thanks

Juzzy88

Well you'll find out how Pacey deals with Dawson all in this chapter so I hope you like how I did that oh and I really hope you're not a dawson fan otherwise well…you'll see 

Honestlee21

Hey thanks I'm really so happy you're liking it um with Sarah finding out well I can't really answer that yet but I can tell you that the big climax is all coming soon so stay tuned lol

Chapter Fourteen

Pacey had never been so livid in his life, and his former best friend was about to pay. Pacey had been in the car driving to The Leery's house making himself all kinds of mad just thinking about it over and over till he was ready to burst. Pacey had never in his life really wanted to harm someone sure he had been angry with his parents, Sarah but this was different and he knew why. Dawson had hurt her. He hurt his girl emotionally physically and all because she wouldn't sleep with him?! Dawson had always been self-obsessed and when he wanted something and didn't get it he used to bitch and moan until people would give in. That was Dawson. And Pacey knew that but never did he think it would get to this.

Back at the B'n'B Jack ran inside to get to Joey. Pacey was going to do something stupid if someone didn't stop him and he knew the only one that could was Joey. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her by the arm and got his keys off the holder.

Joey- Jack what are you doing?

Jack- We haven't got time for this Jo I'll tell you in the car

Haley- Jack what's wrong?

Jack- Someone has to stay and look after Lilly and Jen you're pregnant so I..just stay here with Lilly k

Joey- Jack tell me what's going on or I'm not going anywhere

Jack- … He knows Jo

Joey- What?!

Jack- Pacey he knows about…

Joey- Let's go

Lilly- Mommy what's wrong is Daddy okay?

Joey- Of course sweetheart we'll be back soon k

Lilly- Okay Mommy

Joey Haley and Jack then bolted out the door and were in Jack's car like a flash. They all knew Leery Jr was in Capeside he had dropped out of film school and was staying with Mr. and Mrs. Leery. Pacey didn't know because Dawson had been avoiding him but the rest of them did. Gale had told them by accident when she called Joey to see how her and Lilly were going back when they were in New York obviously having no clue what her son had done to Joey. The whole time they knew he was there but they knew he wouldn't be a problem Jack had threatened his life the last time they saw him and that was that they hadn't seen him since. But now Pacey was already at their doorstep and Dawson's parents weren't home. Pacey walked straight in like he always had and found Dawson as expected in his room fiddling with camera equipment. Lord this is sad Pacey thought.

Pacey- Hey D

Dawson- Pacey?

Pacey- Thought I'd come buy we've got some stuff to discuss

Dawson- Oh yeah?

Dawson said still not paying him his full attention while he messed with his lenses changing them on his fancy camera and being obnoxious

Pacey- Yeah like oh I don't know this…

Whack! Pacey had punched him square in the gut

Pacey- and uh this…

Whack! In the face

Pacey- And how rude of me I forgot…

He then kneed him hard in the balls. Dawson was on the floor squirming.

Dawson- What the hell!!

Pacey- You hit her you sorry ass son of a bitch. You hit her!!

Dawson- Is that what she told you?

Pacey- Oh please Dawson you expect me to believe you over Joey!! Over my daughter?! She saw you freaking asshole she saw her mother bruised all over because of you!! And Joey?! You used to say you loved this woman!! You loved her so much no one else could have her remember!! She was happy with me you son of a…

Whack Pacey punched him in the gut again. Dawson cringed and tried to swing back but missed

Pacey- Why did you have to have her Dawson huh?! So you could abuse her?! So you could hurt her!! She didn't' want to sleep with you so you think you can just hit her!!

Dawson- Stop Pacey she's not worth it

Pacey- Like hell she's not!!

Dawson- Why are you here? Did you two get back together or something?

Dawson started laughing

Pacey- Oh that's funny is it?

Dawson- Of course it is. Don't you get it Pacey?

Dawson said stumbling back to his feet

Dawson- You proved everyone right. You are an idiot. Going after Joey? Please Pacey she'll never be with you forever that girl has dreams of her own dreams that definitely don't include you. Don't you get it yet? You are Capeside it's true and Joey spent her whole life, not trying to get away from this town she was trying to get away from you. See Pacey you were right as soon as she left Capeside, left you, she's a success she goes to NYU she supports her daughter and one day she's going to do something great that keeps her far fucking away from your sorry ass. She chews guys up and spits them out it's what she's always done and you know it deep down you know you're not good enough for her.

Dawson started to laugh

Dawson- Just a glutton for punishment huh?

Then without any notice in came Joey who punched Dawson square in the face and kneed him in the balls so hard he would have to go to the hospital. He was on the floor again tearing from the pain.

Joey- You say any of that shit again I'll remove your balls permanently. You're lucky I didn't let Pacey kill you but don't think I did that for you. You're pathetic and we all know it we've all known who you really are Dawson for a long time. You're evil and I should have kicked your ass a long time ago. You made me feel helpless and worth nothing. But Pacey means everything to me he always has and that's why you're so damned hateful because you know you'll never live up to him. You said it your self Dawson this movie isn't about the golden boy it's about the underdog well you 're life has always been a movie so here's your ending Pacey is the hero and you're just the complication along the way.

Joey looked up at Pacey checking to see if he was okay

Joey- Pacey?

He sobered from the surreal moment that had just happened right in front of him.

Pacey- Yeah Joey what? Where did you come from?

Joey- Jack… Come on Pace let's go home please

Pacey smiled at her but his head was still reeling from Dawson's words how did he do that? He managed to find every insecurity Pacey had and that scared him that it was so obvious to him was it obvious to everyone else did they all think what he thought? That he just wasn't good enough? Joey had told him otherwise and that night was one of the best nights of his life. She had told him to really hear her. She wanted him to believe her and a large part of him did that night but hearing Dawson's words shook him. Their relationship was still knew and with all the drama his mother and Sarah would bring to Joey's life he couldn't help but think she did deserve better. That's why he had to fix it. He had to believe Joey not Dawson. They both knew his insecurities wouldn't go away in a day so he knew Dawson's words would be on his mind but as long as he had Joey and Lilly with him the good definitely outweighed the bad.

Pacey- You never needed me to defend you huh?

Joey- Well no but I love you for doing it and I hate you for doing it all at the same time

They smiled at each other and left Dawson's room he was still on the floor and Jack and Haley were outside his door listening and saw them exit with Pacey's arm around Joey

Jack- Lois Lane my ass Jo

Joey laughed

Pacey- Huh?

Joey- Nothing quick let's get back before Lilly scoffs all the pancakes I'm starving

Jack- Yeah I get that taking down that big forehead must have worked up an appetite being such hard work and all

Haley- You guys are weird. You okay Pacey?

Pacey- Yeah I still wanna kill him but I won't… this is so after school special

Haley- Yeah now all you have to do is dress up like Jesse from Full House and start singing Elvis songs

Joey- Don't tempt him

Pacey- Joey you know you love my voice

They laughed and soon were all back at the B'n'B with Lilly and her father singing Viva Las Vegas over breakfast and the rest of them moaning from the sound.

That night Pacey was working late at the station and he was all alone in his office doing paperwork everything was dark because all the officers had gone home except him. But as soon as he got out the next load of things to sign he head a knock at the door.

Doing you're homework I see? That's a change

Pacey looked up at the smiling woman and he couldn't believe it was her, she looked just like the last time he had seen her still beautiful but she looked happier contented like life lately had calmed her and helped her reach some sort of understanding. Whatever that understanding it is you reach when you're older that makes you realize that every things not as bad as you always thought it was.

Pacey- Well a lot have things have changed around here..as I recall last time I saw you, you were the one sitting behind the desk…What brings you here Tammy?

Tamara- You

Pacey- Me?

Tamara- Well let's just say a little birdy told me something

Pacey- What kind of birdy? The one that sings show tunes?

Tamara- Well that's a lot of people

Pacey- Not a lot of people I know

Tamara- Doug told me Pacey

Pacey- What is it with the gays and women with gossip? How did he even know?

Tamara- Look…

She sat down in the char opposite his desk and put her bag down

Tamara- I'm not going to let you do this for me

Pacey- Well that's not your choice is it?

Tamara- Pacey look you're an amazing guy I know that but do you realize what you're asking me to do here?

Pacey- Live a long happy life with your husband and child?

Tamara- Or live with the guilt of ruining someone's life who I care for very deeply

Pacey- So what? You're saying you'd be willing to go to jail for something that happened seven years ago? That was completely my fault

Tamara- You're fault?

Pacey- Yes

Tamara- Pacey as I recall I was the one who kissed you the first time and don't say that like I don't make my own decisions because I do and I made that one

Pacey- No that's not what I…What about your husband? You're son?

Tamara- Pacey I have a completely open and honest relationship with my husband and he knows what happened with us. Just because I was a dysfunctional mess back then doesn't mean I am now…Look Pacey I love my husband and I love my son more than life but I can't show my son that it's okay to let someone else be punished their whole lives for something that wasn't their fault I want my son to know that there are good people left in this world and this is the right thing to do so I'm going to do it. Tomorrow I'm turning myself in I just thought I'd let you know before I do it. I won't let my son grow up in a world where good people like you are punished and people like your mother get away with what they're doing it's not right Pacey and you know it. See you think it'd be easy for me to just go on living my life knowing I could have done something anytime I try to instill values in my son I'd be a hypocrite Pacey I need to do this okay?

Pacey- Tammy…

Tamara- I want to thank you Pacey for everything… you mean so much to me. I mean you made me believe I was worth something when I really had no hope of that ever being restored. You're an amazing man Pacey Witter don't ever let anyone make you believe anything different okay

Pacey nodded about to cry he wasn't gong to let her do this was he?. He didn't know anymore what was right or wrong. There had to be another way. She took his hand and smiled at him leaving him to his thoughts. He fully intended on stopping her the next morning

Pacey- Damn Doug

He said to the lonely room but then realized it wasn't so lonely

Doug- That was all her

Pacey- How did you even know?

Doug- Well I am a cop Pace…you were marrying a woman you can't stand quit a job you loved and oh yeah when I called mom she told me 'He's doing it for the family' When have you ever done anything for the family? I could tell straight away she was trying to turn you into dad and it was obvious what she was using against you because well it's the only thing she could use against you that would make you do all these things

Pacey- You're a pain in the ass

Doug- Yeah I love you too baby bro…So what are you going to do when you're free of her?

Free of her? Pacey hadn't even let his mind go there yet. Tamara was about to ruin her life for him he wasn't about to open the champagne bottle yet.

Pacey- Doug it's not time for the ribbon cutting just yet

Doug- You mean chain unlatching?

Pacey- Clever

Doug- Pacey she's doing this for her family one day when you're a father you'll understand

That was right Doug still didn't know Pacey was waiting to tell him in person and since Doug had gone to Italy that summer Joey was pregnant he had no idea Doug had been away almost a year before returning to Capeside and his parents had told him nothing because they were pretending Joey and Lilly didn't exist and if Pacey didn't know why should Doug plus they knew for certain Doug would try to find Pacey and tell him so they kept it form him.

Pacey- Uh Doug you might wanna sit down for this one

Doug- What is it?

He said while taking his seat

Pacey- …Well

But then his phone rang and he signaled to Doug to wait a sec he put whoever it was on speaker phone but when he did he suddenly regretted it

Lilly- Daddy! When are you coming home? Mommy wants to watch movies but me and Taco are waiting for you

Doug's eyes remained in their sockets waiting for Pacey to tell the little girl that she had the wrong number

Pacey- Sweetheart just watch the movie k I'll be back soon and then you can fill me in on what happened

Lilly- Okay Daddy guess what?

Pacey- What? Lilly

Lilly- Mommy's got a surprise for you

Pacey- Oh yeah?

Lilly- Yeah but she won't tell me what it is can you tell her to tell me when you get home?

Pacey- Depends what it is hunny

Lilly- Daaaaaady!

Pacey- What about I get you a present instead?

Lilly thought about this for a second realizing without realizing that she had made a profit

Lilly- That's better

Pacey- Yeah I thought so

Lilly- Come home soon I miss you

Pacey- I miss you too sweetheart

Lilly- Bye Daddy

Pacey- Bye Lilly

Lilly- Mwah

Lilly hung up the phone and had shocked her ten millionth person lately

Doug- What was that?

Pacey- Well that was Lilly

Doug- And Lilly is your..

Pacey- Daughter

Doug- What? When? How? Who?

Pacey- Okay breathe Doug its not the end of the world she's five years old she's smart she's beautiful and she's cheeky…

Doug- Well the last thing she got from you

Pacey- Well the rest is her mother

Doug- It's Joey

Pacey- What?

Doug- You always get that look when you talk about Joey except usually it accompanies a pout cause you're not with her….your with her aren't you?

Pacey- This cop thing is annoying

Doug- Oh please this is a brother thing…so?

Pacey- Yes she's mine and Joey's daughter and I couldn't say I've ever been happier well you know all this other stuff notwithstanding. Speaking of happiness guess who was exited to hear of your arrival

Doug- You have a five year old daughter and now we're talking about me?

Pacey- Yep now guess

Doug- I don't know is Gretchen in town?

Pacey- Nope next

Doug- Pacey would you just tell me

Pacey- Jack

Doug- Jack? As in your friend Jack?

Pacey- Yep apparently he thinks you're quite handsome which after several hours of throwing up I can now say with a straight face

Doug- He said that?

Pacey- Uh huh interested?

Doug- I'm straight Pacey

Pacey- Sure you are fine but guys like Jack just don't grow on trees

Doug- You're telling me

He said under his breath but Pacey caught it as he had gotten up off his seat to put his coat on

Pacey- Busted

He said smiling as he left the room smiling.

When he got home that night well his kind new home he found no one watching tv. They must have gotten tired he though and he was right he went to Lilly's room and she was in bed sleeping with Taco by her side. Pacey kissed her forehead like he always did and went to find Joey but she was asleep too in her bed with rose petals scattered all over it she was wearing the negligee she had bought and their where candles everywhere he smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him and saw Joey's beautiful hair fall what seemed like everywhere Pacey loved Joey's hair it was beautiful with what seemed like endless curls that went on forever and the now touched her body that was covered in goosebumps from the cold he striped as quickly as possible and made his way to the bed her picked her up and opened the covers placing her gently back on the bed and getting in beside her she curled up to him immediately in her sleep and soon they were both in the land of dreams where nothing could hurt them.

Pacey however hadn't realized that the house was empty Jack Haley and Jen had all gone out and weren't home yet and on the cold black road of bleaker st one of the people he cared for most lay lifeless on the road while the siren wailed as if trying to call him and Joey to attention from their peaceful slumber.


	15. Nanna's New Broken Foot

So I need to say my biggest thank you ever to the people reading this you guys are all making me smile so much right now lol

So I need to say my biggest thank you ever to the people reading this you guys are all making me smile so much right now lol

So I want to give out apologies to whoever this chapter upsets but I need it to explain something else. I tossed back and forth on weather to do this but ultimately it's the way I think I needed to go with this one. Don't freak out on me it'll all get better I swear I promise next chapter will be happier and you will get more pj fluff just promise you'll bear with me guys. Oh and I'm posting two chapters for you here to make up for this 

Chapter Fifteen

Pacey had woken up very early it was about three in the morning and he looked down at his girl laying on his chest and he smiled. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but be transfixed while he watched her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. He would move heaven and earth for this woman as he watched her stir he knew she was awake she was tracing patterns on his body again and all he could do was smile.

Pacey- Hey beautiful

Joey- Hi

Pacey- So I came home to something stunning last night

Joey- oh yeah? Did that hooker I ordered for you get here?

Pacey- I wouldn't talk like that in what your wearing Jo

She hit him

Joey- Hey

Pacey- You look sexy don't listen to me

Joey- That's okay I learned that a long time ago…so you like it?

Pacey- Mm hm

Joey- Well I should wear it more often then

Pacey- Actually Jo I was more thinking of ripping it off

Joey- But you said you like it

Pacey- Yes I do but I like you more

Joey- But then I'd be naked

Pacey- That's the idea

Joey- Pacey Witter are you suggesting dirty things with our daughter in the other room?

Pacey- _Asleep_ in the other room

Joey- Well then I guess maybe it's okay if you ravage me

Pacey- Potter I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm here

Joey- What can I say I'm sick of you

Pacey- Reeealy?

Joey- Yep

Pacey- So if I do this

He kissed her neck slowly and sensuously causing her to shiver

Pacey- It has no effect?

Joey- Nope

Pacey- What about this

He started to kiss down her neck and began touching her breasts

Joey- Noooooh

The word turned into a moan as his lips found her nipple and his hand started stroking her thigh

Pacey- Nothing huh? Well then I guess I better stop torturing you

He said pulling away from her but she just pulled him straight back down to her and kissed him with all

the passion she had and he moaned into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her if he tried

Joey- Don't you dare

Pacey- So you're a masochist huh Jo

Joey- Pacey shut up

They made love over and over till they lost all mobility Pacey had made her climax four times already and she almost felt selfish because it was just so damned good. Joey had only ever been with one man but one was enough more than enough in this case. Women could sleep with countless men and never find what she had with Pacey and Joey smiled realizing that she had never once had bad sex…it had always been with Pacey and Pacey knew what he was doing he knew exactly how to make her scream and apparently so did she and that hadn't changed she doubted it ever would. They fell asleep again in each other embrace not realizing they were awaiting the looming phone call that would make Pacey leave in a flash.

Pacey woke for the second time that ill fated morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing he didn't want to answer it he was liking being their with Joey way too much but he knew he had to otherwise she might wake. He reached over to his pants where he could see the light from his phone flashing through the back pocket. He picked it up and soon his facial expression had changed from annoyance to distraught.

Pacey- Just wait for me I'll be right there

Joey turned around hearing the distress in his voice she knew something was wrong. She was so worried about him what with everything to do with his mother and Sarah and that's where her mind immediately went.

Joey- Pace are you okay?

Pacey got out of bed and was dressing quickly

Pacey- Yeah Jo just…just stay here okay I'll call you when I know what's going on alright?

He was already dressed and was kissing her goodbye he didn't want her to worry so he figured he'd tell her when he knew how bad it was. There was no sense in making her crazy as well. He was out the door before she even had a chance to try and get it out of him. But in Joey's mind she already knew what was wrong and her name was Mary Witter Joey had just assumed it was Mary calling to get him to do something or give up something else for her and Joey wasn't going to take it any more. It was still very early morning but Joey didn't care Mary Witter was about to get a piece of her mind. Joey got out of bed and got changed as quickly as Pacey had and she was just going to check on Lilly before she left. But when she looked around the house the place was empty. They must have passed out somewhere Joey rationalized but she couldn't leave Lilly in the house alone so she woke her daughter and told her they had to go somewhere real quick and that she could sleep in the car.

Lilly- Mommy where are we going?

Joey- To visit an old friend

Lilly- Won't they be sleeping?

Joey- I hope so

Lilly looked at her mothers smile and noticed it wasn't her normal one it looked like Mommy was angry…so why was she smiling? It made no sense but Lilly figured the best way to find out was to listen to her Mommy that way when they got there she could see who it was.

Soon Joey had pulled up at Pacey's childhood home. It wasn't one full of fond memories or big family Christmases Pacey had always hated this place and Joey didn't blame him. On the outside it looked like the perfect small town home. Pacey's house was nicer than Dawson's but they never stayed there John and Mary were more than enough to keep their younger selves away. Joey hated this place she had been banned from it by Pacey's parents as soon as her father went to jail they had even told Pacey he wasn't allowed to hang around that Potter girl but Pacey didn't listen. Even though when they were younger they would both swear they were mortal enemy's Pacey liked her he always had and so did Joey when Pacey told her what his parents had said the first time she started crying and back then they were both confused as to why but Pacey even at that young age hugged her close and said 'Don't worry Potter I'll never leave you' It was said more as a joking threat but they both knew he meant it and they were both happy he did. And so many years later she had woken up beside him and she couldn't have been happier that he kept his promise.

But now his mother was threatening that and Joey wasn't going to have it. Her hope had been restored he loved her and that was all that mattered and she was not going to let him marry that tramp because of a woman who had treated him like dirt his whole life. Joey didn't know what she was going to do but she sure as hell knew she was going to do something.

Joey- Lilly sweetie you wait here

Lilly- Nope

Joey- Lilly you have to wait here okay I'll be out soon alright?

Lilly- Mommy I wanna know who's in there

Joey looked at her daughter conveying that she wasn't going to win this one and Lilly let up knowing she could find another way

Lilly- Fine I'll wait but now you owe me a present too

Joey shook her head at her daughter

Joey- Good girl Lilly

She gave her daughter a kiss and got out of the car ready to face the wicked witch. Joey rang the doorbell over and over not caring who she was annoying and soon and grumbling Mary Witter could be heard walking down the stairs she opened the door and saw Joey and went to close it in her face but Joey stopped her.

Joey- Not very hospitable today are we Mrs. Witter?

Mary- To you? No

Joey pushed the door open and let her self in she could see wedding invitation mock ups on the kitchen table and flower arrangements all around the house obviously to decide on the bouquet. Joey picked one up and looked at Mary

Joey- Lot of flowers Mrs. Witter…Planning his funeral too are we?

Mary- Look Josie if you don't leave my house this instant…

Joey- You'll what? Call the police?...oh that's right Pacey is the police what else you got?

Mary- You don't think I could get my son to get you out of here?

Joey- Oh no I think you've been forcing him to do a lot of things lately but honestly Mary I don't think either of us would mind getting away from you. Pacey's been pretty miserable lately have any idea why that might be?

Mary- Maybe because you showed up with that illegitimate…

Joey advanced on Mary

Joey- Mark my words Mrs. Witter you say one even slightly derogatory remark about my daughter and Pacey's going to have to drag me away on assault charges and you'd like that wouldn't you huh convicts daughter following in her fathers footsteps. Well guess what Mrs. Witter I'm nothing like my father and thankfully neither is Pacey

Mary- You take that back

Joey- No Pacey's kind and sweet and has a heart which both of you saw fit to manipulate his whole life

Mary- You think I'm manipulating him? I made him who he is

Joey- What? Unhappy? miserable?

Mary- Worthy

Joey- You disgust me that man is the person he is today despite you not because of you. You think that putting him in a police uniform and having him marry some wannabe Jackie O is going to bring your husband back? It won't Mary all you're going to do is make your own son hate you if he doesn't already. Why are you doing this? Pacey has a daughter who he loves and he has me and you know what Mary as much as you hate this he loves me.

Mary- Loves you? You think my son is in love with you please Josie. Pacey's just stupid he has no idea what he wants but I can give him everything he'll ever need. When he marries Sarah he'll have a life that you and your trailer park trash friends could never even dream of Josie my Pacey's going to be someone and I'm not going to let an imbecile like you ruin that

Lilly- Hey!

Lilly stormed into the room and stepped right on Mrs. Witter's foot causing a toe to break

Lilly- My Daddy loves my Mommy you're the witch who calls him aren't you? you're my Daddy's Mommy?

Mary looked at the little girl in front of her. This was her granddaughter and she was just like Pacey she almost wanted to care she almost wanted to look at the little girl in front of her and tell her that she was sorry and that there were cookies in the kitchen if she wanted them. But that was all an almost

Joey- Lilly come here

Joey said picking up her daughter looking at her not even trying to hide the pride in her eyes.

Mary- You think with all your preaching on how to be a good mother you'd be able to control her Josie

Joey- Well see that's the difference between you and me Mary I would never try to control my daughter she has her own mind and she loves her Daddy and she'd do anything to protect him unlike you.

Lilly- Yeah!

Mary- I am protecting him Josie I'm protecting him from you

Joey- Yeah well I guess you would see me as a threat to ruining this scary Stepford world you're trying to create because you know deep down your son is wild he's passionate he's crazy and you know I bring that out in him because all you try to do is suffocate it but you know what Pacey's stronger than you'll ever be and he is going to deal with you just like I know he will. Pacey's never been a failure Mary your the one who fails to see that and you know what I feel sorry for you because you're blind to it so you'll never get to see what an amazing son you have. Come on Lilly let's go

Lilly- You're mean stay away from my Daddy or I'll get you're other foot!

Pacey had arrived at the roadside and he was a mess he had worked himself up on the way there thinking about what could have happened and when he got out of the car he saw Doug their eyes connected and he knew. Doug made his way over to Pacey and hugged him close.

Doug- Pace it's gonna be okay

Pacey- She never did anything Doug! She was a good person!

Doug- I know Pace

Pacey- She was going to be ripped from her family anyway and now she's been taken away completely it's not fair!

Doug- Pacey calm down

Pacey- How did…when did?

Doug- She was driving back to her hotel from the station and a car hit her Pace

Pacey- This is all Mom's fault Doug none of this would have happen if…

Doug- I know Pace. Look go home go to Joey okay and I'll handle all this alright you're too upset

Pacey- I can't Lilly's there I don't want her to see me like this Doug

Doug- Okay fine you go back to your apartment and I'll call Joey and tell her to meet you there okay

Pacey- Yeah…She was a good person Doug…I know what you must have thought of her when you found out but…she, she was an amazing woman

Doug- I know Pacey I know do you want me to call her family

Pacey- No…no I'll… I'll do it

Doug- You sure?

Pacey- Yeah

Pacey got into his car and left tears streaming down his face as he drove back to his empty apartment or so he thought when he opened the door everything seemed quiet still and he was relieved he just wanted some time alone and he needed to call Tamara's family before Joey got there he didn't know what he was going to say but he had to do it Tamara had been there to help him to save him in-fact and her family needed to know that he was sorry. He wanted to be there for them any way he could whatever they needed he would be there.

Pacey walked into his bedroom about to take a shower he needed one to wake himself up some more from the teary haze he was in but when he reached his bedroom he saw Sarah asleep on his bed. She used to do this a lot when she had been out drinking and didn't want her daddy to see her stumble home drunk or when she was just plain lonely. There was a part of Pacey that felt sorry for Sarah the fact that she felt she needed to force someone who doesn't love her to marry her. Pacey hadn't slept with her since she first started to change. When they had started dating she was fun and nice never loving though she had never sincerely told him she loved him but they pretty much used each other to try to forget other people. Pacey was obviously trying to forget Joey which he failed at miserably and Sarah was trying to forget her ex till one day she realized she didn't want to fall in love any more. It ruined everything and she didn't love Pacey, so he was safe and he would look good in a tux the day they said I do. That was the plan. Numbed was painless and that's what she wanted. Her family had been egging her on to get married the day she turned twenty and this was the easiest way.

Pacey had a shower and got dressed waiting to wake her but now he knew he had to hurry up and get rid of her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him

Sarah- Where have you been?

Pacey- You need to leave

Sarah- Were you with the tramp?

Pacey- I'd leave now if I were you Sarah

Sarah- Why? You gonna hit me? You wouldn't hurt a fly Pacey

Pacey- You know you're right I wouldn't but I would call this damn wedding off now get the hell out of here

Sarah- Okay okay geez what happened to you? You look like hell

Pacey- Out!

Sarah- I'm leaving

She got her things and left Pacey was in no mood to deal with her he just wanted Joey he needed her so bad. He wanted to hold her just like he had been this morning before his dreaded cell phone had woken him up and pretend like none of it had happened and Joey was the only one who could make him believe the world didn't completely suck right now. He needed her.

Joey and Lilly had just gotten back to the B'n'B when she heard the phone ring from outside she fumbled quickly with her keys and ran to the phone with Lilly running to see if the others were home

Joey- Hello?

Doug- Hi Joey

Joey- Who is this?

Doug- Oh sorry Joey it's Doug Pacey's brother

Joey- Oh hi your back Pacey was telling me that you were going to be back in town soon. Do you know what's going on Pacey ran out of here pretty fast this morning and I was worried

Doug- Yeah uh Joey you should get over to his place he needs you

Joey- Doug what happened?

Doug- It's Tamara Joey she came into town and was going to turn herself in to get Pacey off the hook but then on her way back to her hotel a car hit her and well…she died Joey. Pacey's pretty torn up about it I think you should…

Joey- I'm on my way. Thanks Doug bye

Doug- Bye Joey

Joey hung up the phone and went to look for Lilly but she found her asleep on top of a pile of her Aunts and Uncle and she rushed out of there they'd look after her and Lilly was tired so she'd probably sleep till Joey got home anyway.

Joey was at his door in what felt like seconds she had never been to this place but she found it quickly she opened the door and called out his name but there was no answer. This place didn't look like Pacey at all it was very cold and well clean Pacey was usually messy but there was not one article of clothing laying around anywhere. She figured this was all Sarah and his mothers doing.

She walked around the apartment still calling his name to no answer and then she found him on his bedroom floor with the phone in one hand and the other running through his hair. She sat down on the floor beside him and pulled him close to her and they lay there together silent and Pacey cried his tears not making a sound.


	16. The Teddy With The Football Tummy

Hey guys so things will get happier in this chapter just like I promised there's lots of fluff filled moments and just keep in mind though I forward a month after Tamara's death and Pacey's feeling a little better about it don't think he's forgotten her

Hey guys so things will get happier in this chapter just like I promised there's lots of fluff filled moments and just keep in mind though I forward a month after Tamara's death and Pacey's feeling a little better about it don't think he's forgotten her just because he's joking that's what Pacey does he jokes when he's uncomfortable happy sad he usually jokes around it's what's easiest for him so he hasn't forgotten he's just being Pacey he cared for her a lot and that's never going to leave him.



Chapter Sixteen

Pacey had been in his bed with Joey just laying in silence for what seemed like hours. He couldn't believe what had happened only hours ago. Joey was starting to worry about him. He was usually so full of life and smiling that devilish smile that meant he was up to no good and he liked it. But now Pacey was quiet and holding Joey as if she were a life raft. Joey stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead trying to wake him from wherever he was.

Joey- Pacey

He just snuggled into her closer

Joey- Pace please talk to me

After enough silence that made Joey believe she was fighting a losing battle he spoke

Pacey-…I love you Jo

Joey- I love you too Pacey

Pacey- She died Potter. She had a husband and a son that loved her and she died as if… as if that meant nothing

Joey- Pacey I'm so sorry but you know that there was nothing you could do it was just her time you know?

Pacey- Yeah but… I guess part of me always thought that….that when you're so loved like she was that maybe just maybe the universe would think twice before taking you…you know? At least hesitate just a little.

Joey- Pacey these thing's they're just… they're things we were never meant to know you know? I mean we're all only human and at some point we just have to realize that. And as much as you want answers as much as you want to know why it…it won't get you anywhere We're not meant to know anything of the heavens or the universe if we were we'd be much smarter.

She smiled at him

Joey- I wish I could change it for you Pace I wish that so much but I can't

Pacey- Joey I'll do anything to keep you safe you know that

Joey- Same back at you. I'm not going anywhere Pace

Pacey- Promise

Joey- Promise

That horrendous week had finally ended the funeral and the wake came and went Pacey spent the majority of the time with Tamara's husband Mark and her son Ricky and they got along really well Tamara had spoken only highly of Pacey to her husband and son so they respected him instantly. He gave Tamara's family his apartment to stay in so they wouldn't have to pay hotel fees and the remainder of his time he spent with Joey and Lilly. Slowly a month passed it had been hellish for him to say the least. Their were lots of tears and sorrow but spending some time with Ricky sure had helped Pacey. He was one smart seven year old just like his mother. He loved to read like Tammy and play football like his dad and he had even thrown a ball around with Pacey when the wake had gotten too much for him and Pacey decided he needed a break. Mark was very grateful for all the attention Pacey was giving his son, when he just sometimes needed to be alone and Pacey appreciated being let in more than anything. When it was time for them to leave Pacey had told them to come back any time and if they ever needed anything all they had to do was ask and they were so grateful to the man who had taken care of their Tammy as much as he could Mark knew Pacey was going to throw his life away for his wife and for that he could never thank him enough. He saw the way Pacey and Joey were together and his beautiful daughter who his son seemed to have through all the pain taken a shine to and he couldn't believe Pacey would ever be willing to give that up.

Just before the car pulled out of the driveway Lilly ran up to it yelling for them to stop

Lilly- Wait! Wait!

Ricky had heard her screams and told his dad to stop the car. Lilly ran up to Sam's window and gave him a teddy bear her and her Mommy had got him with a little football on his tummy and from Lilly to Ricky written on it's left foot.

Lilly- See he likes football just like you

Ricky- Thanks Lilly

Lilly- Well I found it and Mommy and me sewed in the words on his foot. It's cool huh

Ricky- Very cool… come visit sometime okay Lilly?

Lilly- Yeah I'll bring my daddy and you can teach me how to play

Ricky- I promise

Lilly- Yay

He smiled at her and they left the B'n'B both of them smiling now for the first time in a month. It would take time but they would be okay Tamara was a person who had given them both so much and Mark knew that some people go through their whole lives never getting to love a woman like he did and he knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life miserable Tammy wouldn't have wanted that. Especially with their son to think about. He didn't want to make Tamara's life only about her death for him or for his son. He wanted Ricky to remember the time they went to New York and she showed them all the sights or the time they went to that football game and she dropped the ketchup on her shirt making them all laugh. Tamara had a life, an amazing one and he wasn't going to let his son forget that. That way, he'd have her with him always.

Lilly ran into Pacey's arms who was standing outside with Joey watching them leave and gave him a big hug.

Lilly- Daddy it'll be okay Ricky was smiling so now it's your turn

Pacey looked at his daughter and smiled wondering if she was doing a better job looking after him than he was her.

Lilly- That's better

Pacey- You think?

Joey- Definitely

Joey had waited so long to see that smile and it was about time too. Pacey wrapped his arm around Joey and realized for the first time that things were going to be okay as long as he had his girls it would be okay. Now that me knew Mark and Ricky would be all right things seemed a little lighter. Tamara was a big part of his life and that wasn't going to change. Time wasn't going to take her away from any of them they would all see to that. They couldn't get rid of her if they tried.

Pacey- Well that's just because you can't resist me Miss Potter when I smile

Lilly- Daaaady

Lilly rolled her eyes at her father

Pacey- See what you've done Jo now I gotta deal with both of you rolling your eyes at me

Joey- Well you could just stop saying stupid things

Pacey- Where's the fun in that?

He kissed her and they went inside to join the rest of the group Jen had her doctors appointment soon and Drue was expected any second. Jen still hadn't told him what was going on but she just couldn't with everything that had been happening lately her friends needed her and plus she was putting it of but now it was now or never and she knew she would know the paternity of the baby soon. It was driving her crazy not knowing but now she had Drue to deal with and something told her he wasn't going to react well. Lilly ran to her Auntie Jen she knew she had a doctors appointment today and she was nervous.

Lilly- Auntie Jen are you going to find out if it's a girl or a boy today?

Jen- No sweetie that's still going to take a while

Pacey and Joey were now sitting on the couch cuddling and Jack and Haley were all there sitting on the pillows on the floor.

Lilly- Can I come?

Pacey- Lilly don't you want to see your present?

Pacey knew he had to distract her and he had gotten these about a month ago so now that things were starting to settle down he figured it was time to give them to her

Lilly- You really did get me something?

Pacey- Sure what kind of a father to you think I am?

Lilly jumped on him

Lilly- A good one!

Joey- Pacey you spoil her

Pacey- Do not

Joey- Do too

Pacey- Tell me one thing I've bought her that was too over the top

Joey- The fairy wand

Jen- The sailboat toy thing

Jack- The Hockey stick that she's too young to use

Haley- the tiara

Lilly- Hey if I'm a princess I need a tiara right Daddy?

Pacey- That's right sweetheart see Lilly agrees with me

Joey- Shocking. So now what are you Lilly? I thought you were the Hockey Fairy now you're a princess too?

Lilly- Yeah the Hockey Fairy Princess

Jen- Disney'd have a field day just think of the merchandising

Jack- It'd be The Mighty Ducks all over again with all the hockey stuff

Pacey- Hey that movie ruled

Jack- Yes one of Disney's finer achievements

Haley- There you go Lilly you could write them your own fairytale

Lilly- But it's not finished yet

Pacey- What?

Lilly- Well the story's not over yet

Joey- When did the story start Lilly?

Lilly- When Daddy came back

Pacey gave her a hug

Pacey- I love this kid

Pacey reached into his pocket and handed her over 8 hockey tickets.

Lilly- Whoa!

Pacey- See we can all go

Joey- Who's all

Pacey- Well you me Lilly Haley Jack Jen Doug and Drue

Jack and Jen- What!

Lilly- Who's Doug?

Pacey- He's your uncle sweetie

Lilly- Like Uncle Bodie and Uncle Jack?

Pacey- Kinda he's my brother

Lilly- So is he nice?

Pacey- Yes Lilly I'm sure your uncle Jack would agree

There was a knock at the door just as Jack was giving Pacey a look that said 'you're on Witter' and Jen knew it was Drue a look of alarm crossed her face and Haley smiled at her telling her it was going to be okay she went to answer the door and sure enough there stood Drue with the same smirk across his face he always had.

Drue- Hi so where's the blonde?

Haley- Come to a lot of doors asking that?

Drue- Well in my spare time

Haley- Jen Drue's here

Jen got up and they all wished their good lucks to her Jen had told them all that she wanted to do this just her and Drue and if the baby wasn't his then she wouldn't have to deal with breaking up with him because in her mind he'd break up with her right then and there anyway.

Drue- Hey Lindley. So you really needed a ride to this doctors appointment that bad huh? You seem to have a lot of available friends in there who'd be more than willing. Not that I'm complaining. Missed me didn't ya?

He kissed he and she wondered if that would be their last one they got into the car and as he took off she started to explain.

Jen- Okay so I'm not really good with the whole subtle thing Drue

Drue- Yeah Jenny I think I got that by now

Jen- So I'm just going to come out and say this and you're going to react badly and then we'll go to the appointment because we have to you'll break up with me and that will be that okay I've got it all worked out so don't mess with the order of things okay

Drue- Jen why would I break up with you?

Jen- I'm pregnant

Drue- Haha yeah I know it's a joke because you know I'd make a terrible father so that's the punch line you know what Lindley call me crazy but I don't really think that's too funny

Jen- Oh like you're jokes are…arh Drue I'm pregnant okay it's not a joke and we're screwed because I got together with you right after I broke up with Sam and now they don't know who the damn father is okay so that's why you're taking me to the doctors alright we need to do a paternity test okay! Got it now I'm a slut the verdicts in alright!

He hadn't spoken for a while and he was making Jen nervous but at least this was better than the screaming she had envisioned.

Drue-….You're not a slut

Jen- Are you okay?

Drue- Well I…I'm not like Pacey Jen I mean he…he knows what he's doing with kids…with women and I…well I never have I mean I used to watch those two together and I couldn't understand why Joey thought the guy was so damn perfect you know I just didn't get it but then I started to see it not that he's perfect or anything but I mean he used to carry her bags and he'd smile at her all the time and he was constantly helping her and saving her but I never knew how to do that Jen you know I mean I wanted to be with you for so long but then I just screwed it up over and over you know all I know how to do is hit on girls or make them feel miserable I think I even told Joey that once. I'm not good at being…

Jen- Normal?

Drue-Ha yeah

Jen- Well good neither am I

Drue- You're not kidding. I'm not father material Jen

Jen- Let's let the fates decide that...okay?

Drue- Yeah okay

Back at the B'n'B Lilly had shoved in The Little Mermaid for the millionth time so that she could finally watch it with her Daddy and Haley Joey and Jack were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking

Haley- So how's he doing?

Joey- Pacey?

Haley- Yeah

Joey- He's better I think all that time with Ricky really helped

Jack- Yeah he was really good with that kid

Joey- Yeah I think they understood each other and Lilly spent a lot of time with him too

Haley- Yeah I noticed that possible love connection maybe

Joey- They're only kids

Haley- So were you and Pacey

Jack- Oh lord don't say that those two are enough always lovey dovey and kissy it's enough to make someone sick

Joey- Wow Jack when did you get so bitter?

Jack- Since I haven't been laid in a long time or hadn't you heard?

Joey- Well Pacey said Doug's interested

Jack- Doug's straight Joey stop putting ideas in my head

Joey- Like you needed me to do that

Jack- Let's talk about Jen

Haley- And you wanna be an English teacher Jack you call that a segue

Jack- No I call that a butt out and leave it alone

Joey- Really Jack Doug's coming over tomorrow night we never did celebrate his home coming so we're cooking dinner for him

Jack- You're cooking?

Joey- Fine Pacey's cooking

Jack- Yeah Joey that's not incentive for me okay since when can Pacey cook and I don't' want to risk indigestion thank you very much

Joey- Well Mr. McPhee it turns out Pacey's quite the master chef now so you're just going to have to eat your words

Jack- Well I'd rather that than be poisoned

Joey- You'll see

Haley- Seriously is there anything that man can't do?

Joey- Sing?

Jack- Be away from Joey for more that five minutes?

Joey- Hey! That's it Jack you better get some tomorrow if not for your sake for ours you're getting mean

Jack- Well I used to have Jen to take the attention away from me…I'm worried about her Jo

Joey- Yeah me too

Haley- Guy's come on she's probably beating Drue upside the head by now

Joey- Well there's a happy thought

She said sarcastically

Jack- Hey speak for yourself that definitely brings a smile to my face

Haley- You realize if he's the father you guys are going to have to get on eventually

Jack- Yes…but it doesn't mean I'll have to like it

Lilly- Mommy come sing with me and Daddy

Lilly was in her fathers arms now as he walked them into the kitchen

Pacey- Yeah Jo does Lilly know about your singing talents

Lilly- Yeah Mommy used to sing me to sleep when I was a baby

Pacey- Well Lilly did you know you're Mommy got up on a stage twice and sang in front of a whole room full of people

Jack- Twice?

Joey- Pacey

Pacey- What?

Lilly- Really Mommy

Joey- Yes Lilly

Jack- What was the second time I mean I know about the beauty pageant thing

Haley- Wait! wait! wait! Beauty pageant Josephine?!

Joey- It was for money

Pacey- Yeah Joey was amazing

He said wrapping his arm around Joey

Joey- Well not quite as amazing as you

Haley- Huh

Jack- Oh you don't know? Hales Pacey has a penchant for cross-dressing he had on a… what was it Pacey? Tight little red number sent the boys wild

Pacey- Yeah well we all know I've got great legs

Joey- He was wearing a suit and it looked very sexy

She hit him

Pacey- Ow! You call me sexy and then hit me?

Joey- I said 'looked' past tense

Pacey- Oh please Potter if Lilly wasn't here you would have jumped me already

Lilly- Why would she jump on you Daddy?

Joey- Because I wanna hurt him as much as possible

Lilly- Mommy that's not very nice

Pacey grined and Joey hit him again causing him to laugh

Jack- Is anyone going to tell me about this second time?

Pacey- It was at this biker bar and Joey lulled all the tattooed men into submission didn't you Jo

Haley- Josephine Potter I can honestly say I never thought you had it in you

Jack- Yeah how exactly did you manage to wrangle the bikers Jo?

Haley- Yeah…Slutty top?

Joey- No! my daughter's right here guys

Haley- Well now that I know what you're really like Jo I think Lilly should be forewarned.

Joey- Yeah this from the girl who got her leopard print underwear delivered to her door by a guy who's name she couldn't remember

Haley- I knew his name

Lilly- Why did he have her underwear?

Jack- They were playing keep away Lilly

Lilly- Yeah right I'm going to watch the rest of the movie…Daddy you coming?

Pacey- Be there in a sec sweetheart

Lilly- Okay

Pacey put his little girl down and wrapped his arms around Joey fully kissing her neck and making her giggle

Jack- See!

Pacey- What's wrong with him?

Haley- Sexual frustration

Pacey- Ah Jo can I talk to you for a sec?

Joey- Yeah of course

Pacey brought her to well now their room and they both sat on the bed.

Pacey- I have to talk to her Potter

Joey- Who?

Pacey- Who else my mother

Joey- Oh so you're going to do it now?

Pacey- Yeah I want to get it over and done with

Joey- Sure Pacey if that's what you want oh and if you see her with a cast on her foot don't be surprised

Pacey- What?

Joey- Well Lilly kinda got over excited…uh I went to… well I went to yell at your mother a while back and uh Lilly was in the car but you know Lilly and she heard your mother say some things and lets just say her foot got it pretty bad

Pacey smiled

Pacey- That girls got a mean streak Potter

Joey- Yep just like her Mom

Pacey- Wouldn't have it any other way

He kissed Joey lovingly and apologized to Lilly he'd watch the movie when he got back he had some business to deal with and it would all be over soon.

Meanwhile Jen was crying and so was Drue… they were having a baby all their own.


	17. Drunken Joey Makes her Debut

So Mount Everest Fanfiction is back this chapter's huge too I really wanna hear what you all think about this one so if you're out there and you haven't commented and you're thinking about maybe doing it

So Mount Everest Fanfiction is back this chapter's huge too I really wanna hear what you all think about this one so if you're out there and you haven't commented and you're thinking about maybe doing it. Now would be ideal but if you don't want to that's fine too I'm just happy anyone's reading frankly. Okay so in this chapter we have the introduction of Doug and Jack and Drunken Joey is here and in all her glory and… well you'll see.

This has to be my favorite chapter!! I'm dying to hear what you guys think

Tania

Chapter Seventeen

Pacey walked up the porch steps of his child hood home for what he hoped would be the last time. His mother had no hold on him any more and she had been dodging his phone calls ever since Tamara had died because she knew this day was coming not that she didn't have a plan of course she did. Mary Witter was prepared and so was Pacey for what he hoped would be the final battle today it ended once and for all.

Pacey opened the door with ease Mary was a Capesidian after all and her door was always left unlocked he made his way inside and walked past his fathers old lounge chair and made his way to the kitchen where Mary was doing dishes

Pacey- Mom

She turned this was it she had one bullet left and she wasn't hesitating to use it

Mary- Yes Pacey

Pacey- So I'm going to make this quick because let's face it I want to get out of here about as much as you want me to leave so here goes. This ends here. I'm not your son I'm not your friend I'm not an acquaintance you bump into on the side of the road sometimes from now on when you see me I'm nothing to you not that that's too much of a change. Pretend you only have one son just like you always wanted. You're my mother and I hate this I wish I didn't have to do this I wish I had a mother that cared about me but I guess wishing gets you nowhere because I wished for you to care about me all the time when I was growing up but it got me know where so now I wish for something else. I wish I never have to see you again stay away from me stay away from my girls. It's over Mom.

Mary- Really? Pacey before I go ahead and forget you exist aren't you forgetting something?

Pacey- Like what?

Mary- Well, just because Mrs. Taylor is no longer doesn't mean her secret has to remain a secret

Pacey- What?

Mary- Well what would her husband and son think when they find out their mother and wife was a cradle snatcher? That she robbed you of your innocence you were just a little boy Pacey…

Pacey- You've got to be kidding me! That man just lost his wife! That kid just lost his mother! And you want to go and mess with them and cause them even more pain while they're grieving just to get what you want? You make me sick

Mary- Maybe so Pacey but I get what I want and you don't know it yet but I'm doing this for you. You're my son and I love you

Pacey- Well you've got an absolute wack job way of showing it and you know what Mom there's more than one hole in this little plan of yours. See not all people are as conniving and twisted as you there are actually some people who don't lie and manipulate, I know it's a tough concept for you so I'll give you a second to digest it

Mary- What are you talking about Pacey?

Pacey- Sorry Mom it must be all that stupidity that's making me so slow but I'll give it to you in Laymen's terms. Tamara told her family everything and you can't tell them anything they don't already know. So one last time and this time I want you to hear me. This sick twisted game is over you can't hurt them and you can't hurt me. It's over Mom.

Pacey left the house with a smile on his face to counter her look of shock Pacey was free and now all he had to do was tell Sarah the wedding was off and he could be with his girls properly. They were going to be a family and Pacey couldn't have been happier if he tried things were finally starting to go well and it was about damn time he thought to himself as he got in his car on the way back to the B'n'B.

Joey was sitting with Lilly in her room she was reading to her because she had missed so many night's lately that Lilly demanded to be read to they sat on the bed together the way they always used to when Pacey wasn't there and Joey smiled because now he was and reading to Lilly took on a whole other meaning. When she would read her daughter The Little Mermaid in the past it was another was of being close to him while they were so far apart but now it was just simply telling Lilly their story.

Lilly- Mommy

Joey- Yeah sweetie

Lilly- Tell me about when you and Daddy went sailing

Joey- That's a long story Lilly

Lilly- So?

Joey- Well… when it started, Daddy was going to go alone

Lilly- Why?

Joey- Well their was another boy and he didn't like me and your Daddy being together and I was scared and stupid and I didn't want to hurt this other boy so when your Daddy told me to ask him to stay I told him that I couldn't

Lilly- He said that?

Joey- Well not really…he, he painted it….on this wall in town. He bought it for me that year so I could paint something on it

Lilly- A whole wall?!

Joey- Yeah

Lilly- Wow Daddy loves you lots Mommy

Joey smiled at her daughter. This felt so good to tell her where she came from. To show her just how much love she came from

Lilly- So then what happened?

Joey- Well then, for some reason the other boy told me to go he told me that I love Pacey like he loved me, the only difference was Pacey loves me back and he was right so I finally realized and I ran to the docks where True Love was screaming his name and when I first found him he was so upset he wanted me to leave because he never thought that I would go with him.

Lilly- So what happened next?

Joey- Well…I told him that I love him. That was the first time I ever said it and he turned around and smiled at me and I just felt like I was so happy when he smiled at me that day I realized that everything would be right with the world for me as long as he was in it. He looked so beautiful looking back at me that day with his ridiculous Hawaiian shirt on and those funny orange shorts. He looked like hope Lilly your Dad he's always been hope for me because without him…

Lilly- You're sad all the time

Joey- Yeah sweetie but you saved me you know

Lilly- I did?

Joey- Mm hm you're so much like your Daddy Lilly that you kept a little of him around for me and because you're this wild smart brave beautiful crazy kid all on your own and being your mother is one of the best things I've ever done and I want you to always remember that. Your Daddy and I we didn't always have a lot of people around when we were younger to tell us the things we needed to hear but now it's our turn with you and I'll tell you every day how special you are and hope that you'll believe it and still be humble and treat people well and love like you've never been afraid of it

Lilly- Just like Superman

Joey- Yeah sweetie just like Superman, and as long as you have those things...well I'll always get to know you're safe

Lilly- Mommy?

Joey- Yeah sweetie?

Lilly- I love you

Joey- I love you too sweetheart

Joey hugged her daughter and then started to tickle her so much that Lilly's laughter could be heard though the B'n'B. So when Jen and Drue came though the front they were met with the laughter of Pacey's girls. They both flopped on the couch emotionally exhausted, when Jen turned to Drue

Jen- You're not going to freak out on me are you? Because honestly Drue I'm enough drama for the both of us

Drue- You sure I can do this?

Jen- Sure I'm sure. I'll just get the kid a lot of protective gear and if it's a boy a really good cup

Drue- Jen

Jen- I'm kidding. What are you going to do throw the baby into some broken glass? Drue please at least take comfort in the fact that our child isn't getting our parents

Drue made a face like he had just sucked on a lemon

Drue- So maybe you have a point with that last one

Jen kissed him

Jen- You'll be fine Drue just try not to set anything on fire

Drue- Do I deserve this? when did I ever pyro anything up?

Jen- Still I think it'd be wise to have a fire extinguisher present

Jen was happy. Drue was the father things were right in her world and she was going to take advantage of that while she could.

Drue- You know you're one joke away from me leaving and letting Pacey adopt this kid

Jen- You wouldn't dare who's going to teach our son where all the good Chinese takeout is in New York? or how to find a party in under twelve minutes flat

Drue- Lord I'm such a bad influence and how do you know it'll be a boy?

Jen- I know it's a boy

Drue- No you don't

Jen- Yes I do

Drue- Why just because you say so?

Jen- Pretty much yeah and since when have I been good with anyone of the female variety

Drue- Well that makes two of us

Jen- So a boy it is

Drue- If we have a girl I'm screwed

Jen- Well we're a little late for that lecture Drue

Joey heard the two talking and came out into the living room with Lilly in her arms.

Lilly- Auntie Jen! Are you okay?

Jen- Yeah sweetie everything's perfect

Joey- Perfect?

Jen smiled at her friend answering her question

Jen- Yeah Jo perfect

Joey looked at Drue and her face turned fierce

Joey- You screw this up I'll kill you

Lilly laughed

Drue- Jo, seriously you call that feeling the love because I gotta say it's getting kinda icy

Lilly- You're the Daddy huh?

Drue- Yeah Lilly what do you think am I good enough for your Auntie Jen?

Lilly- No of course not

Drue- She's just like you Potter it's sweet really how the malicious quality was so strong it's survived through the generations

Joey- I think so

Lilly- Do you like him Auntie Jen?

Jen- Meh he'll do

Drue- Seriously where's the love?

Lilly- You're funny

Drue- Ha one down two to go

Lilly- No I meant you're funny because you're stupid

Joey and Jen snorted their laughter

Joey- You should have known Drue she's a Witter after all

They all laughed together and soon Pacey had come through the font door

Lilly- Daddy!

Her mother let her go so she could run to him and she was in his arms as fast as possible

Pacey- Hey princess

Lilly- Hey Superman

Pacey- What's Valentine doing here?

Drue- Yeah hi to you too Witter

Pacey- Jen is this your doing?

Jen- Yeah sorry Pacey it looks like he's gonna be around a lot more

Pacey- Damn

He said jokingly he didn't really care if Drue was around he had always been a pain in the ass but if Pacey was honest so had he the only difference was Pacey had grown up a lot in his relationships and his one with Joey made him the man he wanted to be. So now he had to give Drue a chance to do the same. It was up to Jen to inspire him and watching the couple now he knew she would have no trouble at that.

He walked over to his own muse and kissed her soundly.

Pacey- Hi sexy

Joey rolled her eyes at him

Joey- So this is how we're saying hello to each other now?

Pacey- Yeah I like it why not?

They all laughed at him

Pacey- Hey if I wanna call my girl sexy I will this is America is it not? I want my rights invoked

Joey- For this?

Pacey- Yep

Lilly- Hey Daddy guess what Mommy told me?

Pacey- Um…that she can't take a compliment?

Lilly- Nope she told me about how you went sailing on True Love

Drue- Geez I remember that thing

Pacey- Thing? Thing Drue?

Drue- Still as protective of her as ever I see Pace

Pacey- You're damn right

Lilly- You were there?

Drue- Well I was there when they got back and when they lost her

Joey- You're such a bad omen

Drue- Thanks Josephine

Joey- Oh I'm so ready to call your mother

Drue- Fine I'll shut up

Jen- I can't believe that worked you're so whipped hunny

Drue- Thanks sugar

Joey- Speaking of Pacey I actually have a surprise for you

Pacey- Is it Drue's Mom? Because Potter I gave up older women a long time ago

Drue- Pushing it Witter

Pacey- Yeah well I was the smart ass around here way before you were Valentine so can it

Joey- No it's not it's so much better but I'm not giving it to you

Pacey- That's one hell of a surprise Potter

Joey- Yeah well I'm only giving it to you on a certain day you'll just have to wait

Pacey- Such a tease Jo

He kissed her on her neck and whispered in her ear making her shiver

Pacey- I'll make you pay later

Joey- Looking forward to it

Lilly who didn't hear the exchange was still curious

Lilly- Mommy you can tell me

Joey- Nope I can't

Lilly- Mean

Drue- Here, here

Haley and Jack just got back from Molly's Market and were unloading groceries and heard them all in the living room so after the were done decided to join with a suspiciously quiet Haley trailing behind Jack.

Jack- Oh no

Drue- No Jack my name's Drue

Jack- You're reminding me this because?

Drue- You had obviously forgotten

Jack- I'm not that lucky

Jen- Guys! Gloves down please we have to tell you something

Jack- Oh no she's smiling Pace tell me she's not smiling because of why I think she's smiling

Pacey- Fraid so Jackers

Jack- Just great…Jen you think being the girl from New York you'd have some more conquests under your belt

Jen- We'll you guys are all from New York now so ha

Joey hadn't even thought about New York till now she didn't have many classes left till her NYU career was over and now she didn't know what was going to happen. Joey had been so much more at home here with Pacey these past months than in five years in New York if she was honest with herself she didn't really want to go back but she'd think about that later now was about good times she felt it.

Haley- Jen can I talk to you a sec?

Haley said in an almost somber voice Haley was nervous but it had to be said she didn't want to hide this from her anymore. They walked over to the kitchen and Haley looked at her friend hoping she wouldn't hate her Jen was like a sister to her just like Joey and the thought of telling her this had her so scared she thought she might be sick but she mustered up the courage and started speaking.

Haley- Jen I have to come clean about something and I mean I didn't know you guys were together so…

Jen- Is this about Drue?

Haley- No it's Sam he…we, we dated before you guys did and then when we… after we broke up he met you I thought that he'd forggoten about me and that you guys would be happy so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin it for you but then when I saw him come to the door to pick up Joey I pretended like nothing was wrong because none of you knew and I didn't want to bring up something that happened so long ago that might hurt you…and then… when I heard Joey talking when we went to the doctors for you…and you said that he was in love with someone else oh god Jen I so didn't want it to be me…but last night he came over and well he told me he wants to be with me…but I won't I mean you're more important and if you say that this makes you even a little uncomfortable then that's it I'll tell him to pack his bags okay? Oh god do you hate me Jen? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but what with all the stress you were going through with the baby I just didn't want to make it worse

Jen- Haley! Listen to me. Do you love him?

Haley- I don't wanna answer that Jen

Jen- Well I'm pregnant and hormonal Hales I sincerely hope you know what kind of wrath you're invoking here

Haley-…Yeah I love him but I hate him just the same

Jen- Why?

Haley- Why?! Because of what he did to you because of what he almost did to Joey because of this impossible terrible situation he's put me in with my best friends in the world

Jen- Haley this one isn't impossible in fact it's so simple I'm almost questioning your ability to rationalize things

Haley- What?

She said helplessly

Jen- I love Drue Hales I don't care if you and Sam are together and if you love him then you deserve that and judging by the way he was when he was with me and what Joey said we can pretty much establish he feels the same way. I'm not going to be the kind of person that stands in the way of love my name isn't Dawson and I'm not going to hold this over your head till the day we die. I don't love Sam I never did and as long as he treats you right that's all I have to care about…he's your problem now Hales I officially hand him over to you we'll have the handing over ceremony after the party.

Jen winked at her friend and Haley exhaled a breath she felt like she had been holding since the moment she saw Sam again.

Haley- You're an amazing friend Jen Lindley

Jen- Yeah I know you guys are always under appreciating me. It's such a bane really to be so fantastic and have no one recognize it.

They laughed and the girls were both happy they all were. They just had one last puzzle piece to fit and Jack had it a long time coming.

The next day at the party Haley had made margaritas and Jen was wearing the sombrero she bought at the cute little Mexican shop in town. She wasn't even drunk being a mother to be and all but as uncharacteristic as it sounded for Jennifer Lindley she was high on life and dancing to the Mexican Flavor cd Jack had found at the bottom of a huge stack of miscellaneous CD's for guests Bessie had obviously accumulated.

Jack and Doug hadn't said a word to each other yet both too nervous to even breathe around the other but Pacey had, had enough it was time to kick this thing into relationship high gear all they needed was a little shove and with Joey busy helping Haley make the drinks and Lilly asleep in bed after a long day at the hockey they had sufficiently worn her out during the game and on the drive there and back he figured with his free time he'd play matchmaker.

Standing with Jack he called over his brother.

Pacey- Dougie!

He came over not seeing who Pacey was standing with and Jack got in a 'Pacey what do you think you're doing?' before he got there.

Doug- Yes Pace?

Pacey- Dougie this is Jackers, Jackers this is Deputy Dougie

Jack- Hi

Doug- Hi

Pacey- Wow you too didn't even yell at me for using the nicknames okay… Jacky boy over here thinks you're hot stuff Dougie I mean I tried to get him to see reason and appreciate the real handsome Witter but the boy's blind what can I say.

Jack grew a fierce shade of red and was ready to take Pacey outside and Punch him in the face. But Doug only smiled at him humbly and took a jab at Pacey to make him laugh

Doug- Sure you don't want to date him Pace? you sound a little jealous

Pacey- No unfortunately bro I love my girl too much not that you're not a dish or anything Jack it's just not my thing.

Jack- Think I'm a little relived Pacey

Pacey put on a tv announcers voice

Pacey- Dougie why don't you tell us a little about yourself?

Doug- Oh this is a game show now?

Pacey- Well don't you think you're being rude not telling Jackers over here about yourself? We don't want him to think you're rude now do we?

Doug- Ah

Jack- It's okay you don't have to…

Doug- No I want to

Pacey- Good I'll leave you two lovebirds to it and no cheesy pick up lines Doug okay? Jack's got a reputation to uphold here

He said winking at the two

Jack- He's more than a little crazy your brother

Doug- Don't I know it

Jack- So listen I know he's kind of been pushing this on you and I mean if you're straight just tell me and…

Doug- I'm not straight

Jack- Well guess Pacey was right all those years

Doug- Yeah I hate that…but I'd…I'd really you know like to get to know you I mean if that's okay with you…

Doug coughed trying to clear his thought but more so doing it to avoid the embarrassing moment

Jack- Yeah I'd like that…Doug is this your first you know gay venture

Doug- Kinda yeah…is that bad?

Jack- No…it's just going to be a little harder that's all but I'm willing to try if you are?

Doug- Yeah sounds good.

Pacey walked over to Joey who was laughing with Haley as soon as she saw him she kissed him.

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- Hales how much did you give her?

Joey- Pacey shh I took some while she wasn't looking but don't tell

Pacey- Okay Jo

Haley- See I'm completely innocent

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- What?

Joey- You told

Pacey- Jo I think you turned yourself in on that one sweetie

Joey looked at him she had already forgotten what they were talking about and she was just staring

Joey- You're sexy

Pacey- Well I've always told you so

Joey- Let's go

Pacey- Where are we going Potter?

Joey- My room

Pacey- Joey there's a party going on

Joey- But I wanna have sex

Pacey couldn't help but laugh at her as he watched her pout her lips in disappointment like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away

Haley- Do I have to hear this?

Joey- Hey! If you knew how good Pacey is in bed you'd be upset too

Jen- What are you guys talking about?

She came in the kitchen with Drue's arms wrapped around her and curiosity caught her when she saw Haley laughing and Pacey's grin

Haley- Pacey's abilities in the sack

Jen- Oh yeah are they having a sex for dummies class you're thinking of enrolling in Pace?

Pacey- Hey I'll have you know Potter over here was just saying how good I am right Jo?

Joey- Yep…now can we go have sex?

Haley- When did you become such a horndog?

Joey- When Pacey reminded me of how amazing he is at what he does

Pacey- You needed reminding?

Joey- Not really but if I told you the memory was starting to get a little foggy now would you have sex with me then?

She said pouting at him

Drue- Why would you ever want the girl sober Witter?

Joey- We should have a competition

Pacey- Jo what kind of competition?

Joey- I bet you're better in bed than Drue is

Drue- Hey!

Jen couldn't help laughing

Joey- See someone's protesting too much

Drue- Potter you're walking a very fine line

Joey- We both know I can take you Drue

Haley- Joey how exactly do you expect to know who's better?

Joey- Jen will tell me

Jen- Oh no no no leave me out of this

Joey- Come on Jen you're such a prude

Pacey- Role reversal interesting…ow!

Drue- Yeah Jen aren't you going to tell them

Haley- I have an idea

Pacey- What kind of idea? Is it worst than Jo's

Joey- Well if you would have just had sex with me I wouldn't have gotten bored

Pacey- You're right Jo this is all my fault

Joey- Yep

Haley- Okay what about I ask a series of questions and whoever has the better answers wins

Joey- Ohh fun!

Drue- I don't like the sound of this

Pacey- Yeah me either Jo

Joey- Why you're gonna win

Pacey bowed his head in embarrassment

Pacey- Potter would you quit it

Joey- Awe! You're embarrassed that's so cute!

Joey hurled herself at him and started kissing him again

Haley- Joey….Joey!...Jo!

Pacey- She's busy!

Joey looked at him and smiled the tongue peeking between her teeth smile the one that meant she was really happy Pacey loved that smile.

Joey- Come on Pacey let's win this thing

Pacey- Sure Jo

Drue- Is it possible Witter's the one embarrassed here when I'm the one that keeps getting told I'm bad in bed?

Joey- Maybe you've just accepted it?

Pacey laughed this time Joey had always been hilarious drunk and with Drue there it was open fire for insults.

Drue- Oh it's on Potter

Joey- I'm no where near scared Drue

Drue- You really think Witter can beat me?

Joey- I know Pacey can beat you

Haley- Okay gloves down….First question this one's for Drue

Drue- Have at it

Haley- Okay and you can't lie

Drue- Won't need to

Haley- Out of all the women you've slept with how many couldn't you get to climax?

Drue- What?!

Haley- What? it's a legitimate question

The rest of them couldn't stop the sniggering

Haley- And maybe I'm a little drunk too but still you have to answer

Joey- And no lying

Drue- Jen aren't you going to say something?

Jen- Nope I wanna know

Drue- Fine…three

He said under his breath and no one caught it

Joey- Louder Valentine

Drue- Three! Okay

The laughter was louder now and Jen was hugging him

Jen- It's okay sweetie you satisfy me

Drue- Yeah that's right!

Haley- Okay Pacey same question

Pacey- Well that's not fair though

Haley- Why?

Pacey- Well Drue's had far more one night stands and stuff than I have

Joey- How many have you had?

Pacey- Please tell me this isn't going to start a fight?

Joey- Nope you're with me now I'm deliriously happy and any skank you may have done it with I choose simply to ignore

Haley- Pacey would you answer the question

Pacey-…None

Joey- Ha! See

Pacey was just shaking his head in disbelief with a smile on his face watching her.

Jen- Next question before Joey starts serenading Pacey…Please!

Haley- Okay um…What's the most amount of times you've done it in one night with the partners that you're with

Drue- 4!

He said proudly and as fast as possible leaving Jen laughing at him

Haley- Pacey?

Joey- 7! Last night

Drue- Seven! That's not even possible! You're lying Potter

Joey- No I'm not why do you think I was so tired all day I didn't sleep all night I can even tell you where and when

Pacey- Jo

Joey- Twice in bed once in the shower once in the kitchen and then once on the sofa and then another two times in bed right Pace?

Pacey- Yep that pretty much sums it up

Jen- Great now we have to disinfect the house

Drue- This isn't fair you're putting me up against a machine any normal guy I'd beat in a second

Joey- Told you

Haley- You're one lucky girl Jo

Joey- Woman

Haley- Sorry sheesh

Joey- Next question

Drue- There's more of this?!

Joey- Why you scared?

Pacey- Jo come on this is getting brutal

Joey- You're defending him!

Pacey- No it's just I'm a guy and having what he's having attacked at this particular moment is probably the worst thing that can happen to any man he's going to remember this and then Jen's going to go broke buying batteries for all the vibrators she'll have to buy. So really it's a financial issue

Drue- Thanks man

He said sarcastically

Pacey- Hey I'm helping you Valentine we could keep going if you'd like?

Valentine- Yeah you know I'm starting to see your point Witter

Jen- Besides I already have a vibrator

Drue- What!

Jen- Well I haven't used it since you came back but every girls got one and if she says she doesn't she's lying or a nun

Joey- So I'm a nun?

Jen- You don't have one?

Joey- Nope don't need it

Jen- But what about when Pacey was away?

Joey- I went without

Haley- Wow you deserve him Jo

Joey- Don't I know it… Paaaaceeey?

Pacey- Yes Jo

Joey- Pleeeeease?

Pacey- Why am I even protesting?

Joey- That's what I was thinking

They were about to rush off when there was a knock at the door it was Sarah. Pacey kissed Joey and went to it he figured he had better deal with this now. He opened the door and revealed the tiny blond woman. She looked inside and saw everyone having a good time when her eyes settled on one person.

Sarah- What's he doing here!!

A/N Okay guys I'm really curious here so who do you think Sarah's shocked to see? Oh and did I do drunken Joey right? I think a little of me went into her then I mean if I was with Pacey and drunk that's probably what would end up happening lol just kidding

well I hope you liked it can't wait to hear from you all

Tania


	18. Hangover when Paris Knocks

Hey guys so this one's really short but it was either post what I had now or wait till tomorrow and I figured you guys would want me to post what I had now since I left you with that cliffhanger

Hey guys so this one's really short but it was either post what I had now or wait till tomorrow and I figured you guys would want me to post what I had now since I left you with that cliffhanger. This one is here to set up next chapter but tell me what you think anyway. Oh and the letter Joey gets at the end that's there for a reason won't tell you what lol but it is

And I wanna thank everyone reviewing you make me post faster lol you're all amazing thanks heaps as always

Chapter Eighteen

Pacey felt the ringing in his ears from her screams he knew who Sarah meant and he couldn't have felt more guilty of he tried.

Pacey- Sarah calm down

Sarah- Are you kidding me Pacey?! You said I'd never have to see him! He's my ex-fiancée Pacey

Pacey- No you tried to make me say you'd never have to see him Sarah I'm not going to throw him out of my life

Sarah- What are you doing here?!

She screeched at Doug and he looked at Jack now terrified this would ruin everything. They had really hit it off while they were alone and he didn't want to ruin the great start they had just had.

Doug- Sarah calm down

Sarah- Why?! Are you trying to hurt me?! Is that it Doug?!

Doug- No I…

Joey- What's going on? Pacey we were busy remember?

Joey was still drunk and not giving a damn that Sarah was there she wanted Pacey and she wanted him now. She walked up to him and started kissing his neck

Pacey- Jo you're driving me crazy here

Joey- That's the point

Sarah- What the hell is she doing?!

Pacey- Sarah I know this is probably the worst time in the world for this but… ah the engagement's off I don't love you

Sarah- So?

Joey- He's mine Sarah and you better stay the hell away from him or Lilly will be the least of your worries

Sarah- So let me get this straight? I come to find my fiancée cheating on me with another woman and my closet case ex fiancé hitting on some other guy and…

Joey started laughing

Sarah- You're laughing at me?!

Joey- You were engaged to Doug?

Sarah- I was in love with that rat

Doug- Sarah…

Sarah ran off tears streaming down her face

Joey- Well that was unexpected

Jack- You're not kidding

Doug- Jack I…

Pacey- Look Jack this wasn't Dougie's fault okay my mom roped him in just like she roped me in

Jack- What do you mean roped you in?

Joey- She blackmailed Doug too?

Pacey- Yeah pretty much…but Sarah fell in love with him and well Doug couldn't lie to her any more and so he came out and then Mom had no hold on him any more

Jack- Wait…wait your mother blackmailed you?

Doug- Yeah old habits die hard I guess because she did the same thing to Pacey

Jen- So that's why you were marrying her?

Pacey- Yeah

Haley- I need another drink

Joey- Pacey I know this is a very emotional time and all but what do you say instead of drowning our sorrows in drinks we drown them in sex?

Pacey- You always knew how to tempt a guy Potter

They ran off to their room not to exit it again till the next morning

Doug- Jack look I have to go after her okay? But that doesn't mean…

Jack- I know… go

Doug- Thanks Jack

Doug left the B'n'B to go after the sobbing blonde. She may have been cruel and she may have been a mess but part of that was his fault. Doug felt responsible for her. He didn't ask Sarah to fall in love with him and part of him wanted the family life that seemed to come so easily to his straight friends. But he didn't love her and he couldn't live like that. He had to be true to himself and he was. Slowly but surely Doug was becoming happy with himself. There was still the occasional 'I'm not gay!' screamed at Pacey but that was more the fact that Doug hated that Pacey was right than him hating himself. And tonight being at that party with Jack something felt right. It clicked from Pacey's first inappropriate joke to the very inappropriate end to their talk and Doug was determined to tie up these loose ends with Sarah and start a whole new story with Jack.

He found Sarah on the swing out front and sat on the side opposite her.

Doug- You know I never meant to hurt you right? And Pacey didn't either

Sarah- Pacey didn't hurt me

Doug- No?

Sarah- No I never loved him

Doug- Then why did you want to marry him Sarah?

Sarah- I don't know Doug maybe I wanted to make him as miserable as I am…

She said biting back at him but they both knew it wasn't true

Sarah- He's safe…okay Pacey's safe you can never die of a broken heart if you don't have one anymore

Doug- And that's what you want? To be heartless?

Sarah- Yes

Doug- Wow Sarah I really…really don't know what to tell you but…you're going to be very lonely…that's a very lonely idea don't you think? Never getting to love again…just because I didn't love you doesn't mean someone else wont. Why would you give up like that?

Sarah- I told you why…love just isn't worth it to me anymore okay? And really Doug I don't owe you any explanations

Doug- You're right you don't

Sarah- Why did you do this to me?

Doug- What?

Sarah- Why? If you knew you were gay why did you let me fall for you?

Doug- Because I was being forced into it Sarah and because part of me wanted the white picket fence and I wanted to love you, but you can't fake that, you just can't. I did care about you and so did my brother when you first met. Pacey's a good guy Sarah and Joey she's, she's the love of his life. She always has been. You don't know what those two have been through to get here, to get to a place where they're finally happy, and now Pacey, Pacey's a father he has a little girl

Sarah- So I noticed

Doug- Let them be a family Sarah. All he's ever wanted is her.

Sarah- Yeah…Joey's a lucky woman…to be loved like that. Guess some of us just aren't so lucky. Tell Pacey I said good luck. I'll just find my next victim that doesn't have a Joey or in your case a Pacey

Doug- Well I hope for this person's sake that this person doesn't exist. That's the real thing Sarah what we all hope for I really don't want to live in a world where everyone doesn't get that.

Sarah- Well my world's a little different to yours Doug. In my world people lie to you they cheat on you and eventually they all break your heart. I've just stopped letting my self be beaten.

Doug- Or stopped believing you're worth it

He got up off the swing and made his way back to Jack. The party wasn't over yet and he was planning on having a good time.

The next morning Joey felt a stampede rush through her head. She had a hangover that meant soon she would be worshipping the porcelain gods and it wouldn't be pretty. She kissed the chest resting beneath her and started to moan at the pounding in her head as if willing it to stop might actually work.

Pacey- Bad huh?

Joey- Worse

Pacey- Think all the sex made it worse?

Joey- The sex never makes anything worse

Pacey smiled at her and started to get up but she pulled him back shaking her head

Joey- Uh uh were are you going?

Pacey- To get you something

Joey- Oh that you can do

Soon he returned with a tray full of hang over solutions. A hearty breakfast. Sports drink and the one he knew she'd go for, Advil and water plus her mail

Pacey- Pick your poison

Joey- Like it's a choice…Thanks Pacey

She swiped the Advil and popped it before he could reply.

Pacey- So predictable Jo

Joey- Thank you…Pacey?

Pacey- Yeah?

Joey- What happened last night?

Pacey- You can't remember?

Joey-…Well I know we had sex…lots of sex

Pacey- Yep

Joey- And…did? Haley was asking questions?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- But that's all

Pacey- You don't remember what the questions were about?

Joey- No why?

Pacey- Well you my dear decided that last night was time to pit me and Drue against each other

Joey- Did you win?

Pacey- Of course

Joey-So what did you win?

Pacey- The best in bed title

Joey spat out some of her water

Joey- What?!

Pacey- Well you decided that you wanted to prove that I was better than Drue in bed so Haley asked some questions and I won

Joey- Oh lord what kind of questions

Pacey- Um well…there was how many times we'd done it in one night…how many women were we not able to get to…

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- What? You were much more vocal about all this last night Jo

Joey- Ok god what did I say?

Pacey- Well you kept begging me to sleep with you in front of everyone that was fun

Joey sunk her face into her pillow and moaned

Joey- No, no, no, no. I'm a mother Pacey!

Pacey- Yeah a sexy mother

He said kissing her shoulder

Joey- Pacey I'm hung over this is not sexy

Pacey- Is too…you're naked under these covers that's pretty sexy to me.

He said drawing patterns on her tummy just like she would do in the morning on his chest

Pacey- Don't worry Potter Drue got a way worse shot to the ego than you did I think we may have caused him some serious psychological damage

Joey- Like we can take all the credit for that Pacey

He smiled at her but when he realized she really wasn't feeling well he let her cuddle into his body just the way they both loved and they rested there and she was about to fall asleep before she saw the NYU envelope she picked it up still not mobbing from Pacey's embrace and opened it.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen out of the many writers in Professor Wilder's workshop to be sent to Paris. We expect a full detailed description of events to put in the Worthington Literary Review when you return. We realize that you have extenuating circumstances regarding your daughter but we are willing to pay her fair as well to make the stay easier for you. We are putting you up in a fine hotel and you will be seeing all the sights we await eagerly your response. The trip will be year long and take you away from work but we are willing to give you time to pay the remainder of your monthly tuition costs when you return. You are a very promising student Miss Potter and we see great things coming for you. Please let us know as soon as possible whether or not you will be accepting our offer._

_With fondest wishes_

_Mr. Howard Kublick_

Joey was left stunned she felt like she was fifteen all over again. The last time this same opportunity had presented itself she had given it up over a boy and now here she was 7 years later ready to do the same thing this time for the right boy. But she couldn't tell him. If Pacey knew he'd want her to go and that was the last thing she wanted. Her life was finally coming together and though Paris had always been a dream of hers now her dreams had changed. With motherhood and with learning to live without Pacey all those years she knew this was more important. Her family was more important. That was paramount over all else. She wasn't going to be like she used to flimsy and unsure Joey knew what she wanted now and that was Pacey she had known that if she was honest with herself all her life the only difference was now she had the maturity to recognize it and to stand by it. She loved him and a life in Paris with him in Capeside would make Capeside Paris to her. He was her Paris now just like Dawson had said all those years ago and one day she would she the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower but it would be with Pacey by her side.

Pacey- What is it Jo?

Joey- Nothing

She said as she crushed it in her hand and dropped it to the floor.

Joey- You know maybe my hangover isn't that bad…


	19. The Spell Is Broken

Hey guys so since I made you wait I figured I'd be nice and give you two chapters they're both a little short but I figure if you add em together its like I magically gave you a long one k lol

Hey guys so since I made you wait I figured I'd be nice and give you two chapters they're both a little short but I figure if you add em together its like I magically gave you a long one k lol

Oh an pretty plz if you're out there and you're thinking of maybe reviewing throw me a bone here lol k now did that sound desperate enough yet not pathetic enough to be charming? Well lets hope so lol

K I'm off to read reviews now so I'll answer any questions and stuff in the next chapter k thanks you guys

Chapter Nineteen

Morning at the B'n'B seemed different as Joey went to make herself a coffee that being in the throws of passion with Pacey had denied her. Not that she really minded she thought as she sipped it with a smirk on her face.

Jen- Mean!

Joey turned to see Jen in a more grumpy mood than usual

Joey- Well someone hit you with the happy stick

Jen- You're drinking coffee…coffee you're such a Judas

Joey- Seriously Jen biblical references this early in the morning?

Jen- Well maybe Grams has done some sort of voodoo all the way from New York that had turned my baby into a god fearing catholic and now all insults I will shell out will all be full of smiting and plagues o both your houses

Joey- Jen sweetie I thing you're confusing your deitys with Shakespeare

Jen- Well I don't care. Stupid men stupid me can kiss my ass Jo

Joey- So you assume god is a man? I'm disgraced Jen, all that feminism shot to hell

Jen- Well you know what as much as I say it God must be a man. I mean it's not like they have to suffer though leg waxing, periods, pms, the endless hordes of clothes make-up and shoes

Joey- Jen we both know that one's all you

Jen- Well pregnancy wasn't me I mean do you know I was craving Chinese so bad last night that I almost bit Kenny

Joey- Who's Kenny?

Jen- The cable guy he was Chinese really nice too and I swear to me right now he smelled like kung pow chicken this is how bad this pregnancy has gotten I swear tomorrow Domenic at the video stores gonna have to run from me. He's Italian and I'll start craving pizza

Joey- Wait our cables out?

Jen- No Kenny fixed it

Joey- And who called Kenny?

Jen- Beats me…Hey Jackers

Jack came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face as he headed straight for the Captain Crunch. He looked oddly cheery and when the whistling came Joey and Jen were about to get to the bottom of it.

Jen- Did you get lucky or something?

He spit some of his cereal back into the bowl

Jack- What?!

Joey- Why are you so happy Jack. You've been nothing if not somber lately. Leads one to wonder

Jack- Well one can wonder all she likes I don't kiss and tell

Jen- So there was kissing

Jack- Jen

Jen- What? I'm pregnant I deserve to know

Jack- Why exactly?

Jen- Well seeing as the smell of Drue's hair gel has been making me sick lately we haven't been able to be around each other without me needing to throw up which my friend is completely inconducive to romance. So I'm living vicariously

Jack- You have Joey for that she's the one sleeping with Mr. Seven

Joey- Sorry what did you call him?

Jen- Oh after you and Pacey left the party I filled Jackers in on the information you gave us and I guess he thought the nickname befitting

Joey- You've got to be kidding me

Jack- Hey Joey you cannot complain

Jen- Wait that's it?

Jack- What?

Jen- No long tortured you're getting some and I'm walking through the sexual Sahara speech?

Jack- No I made my point

Jen- You got laid!

Jack- Did not!

Jen- You got _laid!_

Joey- Wait what is that?

She listened and heard the shower turn on

Jack- It's Pacey

Joey- Nope he's sleeping and I think I'll get back to the beautiful naked man in my bed as soon as you explain yourself Jackers. You weren't going to let Dougie do the walk of shame without telling us were you?

Jack- It's not Doug maybe its Drue

Drue- Maybe what's Drue?

He said as he entered the kitchen almost tiptoeing looking at Jen asking the silent question only they understood and when Jen rolled her eyes at him a trait she had obviously picked up from Joey and Lilly he got her signal loud and clear. Jen was TNT lately and he didn't want to set her off so he sat down at the table after getting some toast and looked up expectantly at Jack

Jack- What?

Jen- Jack got lucky

Drue- Good for you man but wait…if sisters are off limits doesn't that make brothers off limits too?

Joey smacked Drue upside the head

Drue- Hey!

Joey- Pacey's going to be happy for you Jack

Jack just stayed quiet and smiled he really was happy. Him and Doug were moving quickly but it seemed natural and they both wanted it. Doug had spent so much of his life living it for other people that now he was going to live it for him and he wanted Jack so that was were he was going to be.

Joey- So I was thinking and I kind of need to run something by you guys

Jen- Ohh are you getting a tattoo?

Jack- Or a Harley?

Joey- You guys are weird um no I uh actually I haven't talked to Pacey about this yet so I don't know but I was thinking of maybe…um not going back to New York

Jen- What!

Jack- Joey are you serious?

Drue- Okay I think this is a girl moment I should let you guys talk about this

Jack glared at him and Jen smiled appreciatively. He kissed her glad she was back to not hating him and he left the room to take a shower and get dressed since Doug was finished with his. Haley passed him on his way to his room and got to the kitchen looking at Jen and Jacks shocked features she was worried.

Haley- What's going on?

Jen- Joey's deserting us

Haley- What?

Jack- She's not coming back to New York

Haley- What!

Jen- Joey are you sure?

Joey- Yeah…I mean Lilly loves it here and I don't' want to take her away from her Dad and I mean I miss it here and I just…I can't leave him again…it hurt so much the first time that the only reason I survived it was Lilly and I don't think I could do it again and I don't want to. It makes no sense to be apart when we could be together.

Jen- Joey what about your dreams?

Joey- You think I'm giving up just because I want to stay in Capeside? I'm not…in fact I think it'd be better I mean I'd have time to paint and I haven't even thought about my art since I got back here and I'd have time to write and I could get a job and support us just like I always have I mean I can work here this place is half mine anyway and I just…what else is there really? I have someone who loves me and I love him so much and we have a little girl who just…she surprises me every day and I want to give her everything I do…but maybe everything isn't a swanky house or a great car you know maybe right now I have more that most anyone can dream of right in this house. So I love to write and draw and I want to travel someday and I can do all that…why does it have to be without him?

Jack- You're right Joey we just don't want you to lose out on something that's all but if this is what you really want then we'll support you. We'll hate it but we will…I'm gonna miss you Jo

Jen- Me too I can't believe you're not going to be living just a couple of blocks away

Haley- I'm gonna miss you Jo I mean you're like a sister to me…well no my sister sucks you're better than a sister to me

Jack- Why does she suck?

Haley- She's…well up herself

Joey- Look I haven't even said anything to Pacey or Lilly yet but I just I want you guys to be behind me on this. I mean you've been my family for so long and I just need this to be okay with you

Jen- Joey it needs to be okay with you not us and I hate this so much because I know you're right Lilly deserves to have her Dad and you deserve him to Joey…I always used to be so jealous of what you two have I mean he loves you so selflessly and endlessly. You know I hear you reading The Little Mermaid to Lilly at night and do you know why she loves that story so much? He is the Prince Joey and you are the Mermaid except in your story your legs were always the curse because they kept you running from him but Lilly broke the spell Jo Lilly broke the spell… so have your happy ending Joey. It's yours for the taking.

Jack- Well said

Haley- Here, here

Jen- Oh and if you tell Pacey I called him a Prince. I'll tell Jack the rest of the embarrassing stuff you did last night that he missed out on.

Pacey started to rustle in his covers he was waking and he heard footsteps around the room so he looked up to see his bother already dressed immaculately in his uniform he hadn't been back even a week yet and he was back in his routine as quickly as possible. Doug was the kind of cop who took pride in his uniform and it didn't hurt that he was already incredibly anal when it came to things like that but Pacey loved him anyway.

Pacey- What is it Dougie?

Doug- I have a business proposition for you

Pacey- Doug it's…11:30 fine what do you want?

Doug- Well you know that restaurant in the middle of town that's for sale?

Pacey- How do you know about that place?

Doug- Because I'm an amazing brother

Pacey- What?

Doug- Fine Danny told me

Pacey- Danny? How does Danny…

Doug- Turns out he used to own the place and guess who he's selling it to?

Pacey- His wife for alimony?

Doug- No you

Pacey- Doug I just woke up okay I'm not even dressed yet

Doug- I know and by the way keep very still I don't want that sheet falling any where close to southward

Pacey pulled the sheet up.

Pacey- Doug Danny is in Boston so why would he have a place here that mind you he never told me about?

Doug- Because he bought it not too long ago and he had other people running it but when he heard you were in town and he knew that two restaurants was getting to be too much for him he knew he could sell it to you for a great price and this is what you've always wanted Pacey right?

Pacey- Your serious?

Doug- Dead serious you can turn that place into a restaurant all your own and then lets face it I win too because working under you was never my idea of a dream job believe me

Pacey- You're so humble Dougie

Doug- So what do you say?

Pacey- I say…where do I sign? Oh wait…I need to talk to Joey first

Doug- Fine but do it quickly Pace Danny's coming into town tomorrow and he's already had all the papers drawn up

Pacey- Sneaky bastard

Doug started walking out the room and picked up Joey's letter. Throwing it on the bed at Pacey.

Doug- And try not to turn this place into a sty Pacey, Joey's got one kid to look after she doesn't need two

Pacey- Thanks Dougie

Pacey picked up the letter and started fiddling with it thinking about the restaurant and what he could do with it but when he saw the NYU letter head his curiosity was peaked Joey said it was rubbish but what if she had done something good and they were honoring her it was such a Joey thing to discard things like that and if it was an accomplishment Pacey wanted to celebrate it with her. But when he opened the letter he wished he hadn't and he knew this would start a conversation he didn't want to have but when Joey entered the room with a huge smile on her face he decided to leave it for just one day.


	20. Little Joey Potter Proposes

Sorry for the wait guys

Sorry for the wait guys

Chapter Twenty

Lilly was starting to wonder about her parents I mean sure they were together but something was missing. All the other Mommy's and Daddy's were married and that's what Lilly wanted. She had never been to a wedding and she wanted to see her Mommy in a pretty white dress and her Daddy all dressed up in front of everyone promising each other that they'll love and be together forever. Mommy was still a Potter and Lilly wanted her to have Daddy's name just like she did so that they could be a real family.

Joey and Pacey had both gone out Pacey was at the station still filling in for lost time and Joey needed to go grocery shopping with Jen seeing as how all her tastes had changed and she seemed incapable of keeping down anything they already had at the B'n'B and Lilly decided to do some snooping. She liked it it was her favorite way of sussing out her mother Lilly knew that Joey was the type of person to keep things of great value to her which was why she kept the photos of her and Daddy all those years. Which if Lilly hadn't snooped through all the time she never would have recognized her Daddy on tv back in New York. So now she wanted to know what her Mommy was up to and she had said she had a surprise for Daddy and Lilly wanted to know what it was. She looked through her Mommy's bedside draw and vanity table finding nothing she had scowered practically the whole place. Joey had expected Lilly to snoop so she had everything for Pacey's surprise well hidden but Pacey on the other hand didn't know how curious his daughter could get yet and in the bedside table on his side he had hidden something. Something that Lilly should never have found.

Lilly opened the little white velvet box and she saw it, it was so pretty. What Lilly didn't know was that it was a vintage princess cut diamond ring with a white gold band. The ring was simple, elegant, beautiful and it was almost as if the person who made it was in love with Joey and had her in mind.

Pacey bought the ring just two days ago. He knew he was going to ask her the moment they got back together and if he was honest with himself he knew this would happen from the first time little Joey Potter punched him hard in the arm. She wasn't like all the other girls she had always been special trust Pacey to be enraptured by the only girl to cause him physical harm on their first day of preschool.

_Little Joey Potter woke up from her nap and when she saw Pacey underneath her she screamed startling him awake._

_Joey- No!_

_Pacey- What? What is it?_

_Joey- We slept together why did you let me fall asleep?!_

_Pacey- So who cares Joey_

_Joey- You're so stupid Pacey don't you know what this means!_

_Pacey- Huh?_

_Joey- My sister told me that Mommy got pregnant with her after she slept with Daddy! You made me pregnant_

_Pacey- No I didn't Joey_

_Joey- Yes you did! My Mommy's going to be so mad_

_Pacey- Joey you can't get pregnant from sleeping_

_Joey- No but I slept on you and now you made me pregnant why do you think boys and girls aren't supposed to sleep together?!_

_Pacey looked at her worried what did he do his Daddy was going to be so mad at him._

_Pacey- Joey I'm sorry_

_Joey- What are we gonna do? You're gonna be my baby's Daddy yuck!_

_Pacey was really sorry he didn't want to make Joey sad well he always tried to make her mad but this was different he was really worried and sorry. He just wanted to make it all better for her._

_Pacey- Joey… I'll do my best I promise I'll bring you those chocolate cookies you like everyday and I'll be a good daddy you'll see if it's a boy we can play catch all day and I can take him sailing when I grow up._

_Joey had been crying and she sniffed back her tears. Sniff sniff and then she tried to wipe her tears away with her sleeve_

_Joey- What…what if it's a girl?_

_Pacey- Well then…um I can still take her sailing maybe she'll like it_

_Joey- Why would she like stupid sailing if she's a girl?_

_Pacey- Well if she's my daughter she will and she'll look just like you_

_Joey- Why won't she look like you too?_

_Pacey- Because you're pretty and I want her to be pretty and smart just like you _

_Joey- And funny like you_

_Pacey- You think I'm funny?_

_Joey- Yeah sometimes when you're not mean_

_Pacey- I'm sorry I got you pregnant Joey I'll do my best to be good enough I promise_

_Joey- Maybe it wont be so bad _

_Joey smiled at him and got up and as she walked away she yelled at him_

_Joey- But if I'm pregnant you have to marry me Pacey!_

Of course Joey hadn't been pregnant but that was the exact memory floating through his mind when he was about to buy her the ring. He hadn't gotten her pregnant back in preschool so Joey's…proposal for lack of a better word didn't exactly stick. But now the little girl they dreamed about way back when was real and even so long ago he remembered thinking 'Does Joey really wanna marry me?' and being in disbelief. He had loved her then and he loved her now and he wanted to marry this woman. He wanted to be with her forever and he had everything planned he was going to propose to her tonight. But the letter had put a hiatus on his plans and he hated that. He needed to know what Joey wanted and if Paris was it then that was how it had to be. It was a whole year one whole year long that she would have to be away from him and Lilly to. He was scared. Pacey was scared he was losing his girls all over again.

_You proved everyone right. You are an idiot. Going after Joey? Please Pacey she'll never be with you forever that girl has dreams of her own dreams that definitely don't include you. _

Damn Dawson! His stupid words were haunting him. This letter was all it took to bring them back.

_Don't you get it yet? You are Capeside it's true and Joey spent her whole life, not trying to get away from this town she was trying to get away from you._

What if Dawson was right? Maybe Joey was just blind to it what if Pacey ruined her life because she loved him and she didn't want to see that she deserves better? What if Joey was blinding herself for him for Lilly to be with her father and not considering all the facts? What if all this time she was trying to get away from him but even she didn't know it was him she was running from? Maybe he wanted her love so much that even he didn't see it

_See Pacey you were right as soon as she left Capeside, left you, she's a success she goes to NYU she supports her daughter and one day she's going to do something great that keeps her far fucking away from your sorry ass._

What if he was right?

_She chews guys up and spits them out it's what she's always done and you know it. _

He couldn't survive another Joey Potter heart break

_Deep down you know you're not good enough for her._

That was it the ultimate fear and Dawson knew it. Just this morning he was happy he had the whole world and now he was scared it was slipping away. He sat in his office with his head in his hands in silence as he loudly as possible wished the world away.

Lilly quickly put the ring back in it's place as she heard her Uncle Jack coming her way.

Jack- So Miss Witter what exactly are you doing in here?

Lilly- um… Looking for Taco

Jack- Sure you were

Jack sat on the bed and pulled Lilly into his lap for a talk

Jack- What's up kid?

Lilly- So I kinda know something

Jack- Is it a secret?

Lilly- Uh huh

Jack- Why do you know all the secrets? here you'd think that being the gay best friend would give me that privilege.

Lilly- Coz I'm better at you at finding them out

Jack- Very true Lilly maybe I can get this out of you like you got Auntie Jen's pregnancy out of me

Lilly- Nuh uh I'm better at this than you are

Jack- You're five!

Lilly- So I'm still smarter

Jack- You are so your parents daughter

Lilly- Thanks

Jack- So who's secret is it?

Lilly- Daddy's… Hey uncle Jack at weddings if the people getting married already have a kid can she be the flower girl?

Jack- Yeah I guess so? Depends how old she is though why?

Lilly- Just thinking

Lilly said with a devious smile on her face she was going to get to throw the petals and wear a pretty dress just like her Mommy.

Joey- Hey Jen do we really need all this junk?

Jen- If you want the crazy pregnant woman happy then I'd say so

Joey- When did you start liking marshmallows so much?

Jen- Since I was looking through Lilly's old books to find something to read to the baby and I saw one about the marshmallow man.

Joey- You're reading to the baby?

Jen- Why not you do

Joey- Yeah but Lilly's five years old Jen

Jen- Oh come on don't tell me you didn't read to Lilly when you were pregnant I remember. I used to come over and I thought you were talking to yourself

Joey- Well my sanity hasn't completely left me yet so I think you're safe

Jen- Speaking of sanity and people who come no where close to it how is Witter Sr.

Joey- Just as fantastic as ever

Jen- So when are you going to talk to him about the whole Capeside thing?

Joey- Tonight I'm going to cook him…

Jen- No you're not

Joey- You didn't even let me finish

Jen- Joey Pacey's a chef now meaning he actually knows what he's doing in the kitchen and exactly what it is that you're going to do wrong.

Joey- He might like it

Jen- You're right Pacey always has been a masochist lucky there's more than one bathroom in the B'n'B though a pregnant woman will not wait for a Witter puking his guts out.

Joey- You'll see

Jen- Fine sadist

Joey- Pessimist

Jen- Me? Never….Drue and I got into another fight by the way

Joey- What was it this time?

Jen- He's just such a girl why can't he be a man and hate cuddling

Joey- Valentine likes to cuddle?

Joey said the laugh escaping her.

Jen- Yeah it's ridiculous

Joey- You give me so much to tease him about Jen I love you for it

Jen- Yeah well maybe the humiliation for his feminine pastime might straighten him out figuratively speaking?

Joey- Awe Jen don't worry by tonight your mood will change and you'll be sitting around with him eating bon bons and watching your Sex and the City DVDs

Jen- Hey that's our tradition. You me and Haley. Just because my boyfriends more girly than yours doesn't mean he likes Sex and the City

Joey- What you think Pacey doesn't like to cuddle? I like it though

Jen- Yeah well I'm sure the haze from all the sex has just clouded your perception

Joey- Jen!

Jen- What I call em like I see em Joey you know that

Joey- Yeah well don't project your pregnancy hormonal moods on me I love Pacey I love cuddling with him end of story.

Jen- Well Charlotte to be honest I think you're starting to take my role as Samantha with all these liaisons

Joey- He's one man Jen and we… have a healthy sex life there's nothing wrong with that… and I am no Samantha

Jen- You're right Joey plus I'm the one with the pearl thong

Joey- Oh god I can't believe you have that

Jen- What it's sexy

Joey- And you were surprised that you're pregnant?

When Pacey got home he found his daughter on the floor of the living room in her jersey and tutu watching his favorite movie as a kid when she saw him she ran to him and took his hand dragging him to the floor with her.

Lilly- Mommy told me this was your favorite when you were little like me Daddy

Pacey- Yeah sweetheart do you like it?

Lilly- It's so cool! They all skate just like the guys we saw at the hockey game we went to…Hey Daddy can you teach me how to skate like Charlie?

Pacey- Sure Lilly…so is Charlie your favorite?

Lilly- Yeah he's nice

Pacey- You wanna know a secret

Lilly- Of course

Pacey- Your Mommy used to have a huge crush on him when we were little. She wanted to be Mrs. Conway I remember she used to draw little number 28s all over her books at school because that's his number.

Lilly- That's funny

Pacey- One time I found her sitting outside on the porch and she must have been bored or something because I found her trying to draw a tattoo on her hand. She was trying to draw his number but she didn't know how to draw sports jersey numbers back then like me so when I found her ….

_Pacey- Hey Potter _

_Joey- Hey Lamo_

_Pacey- Whatcha doing?_

_Joey- Drawing_

_Pacey- Well you suck at it_

_Joey- Go away Pacey!_

_Pacey- Let me do it_

_Joey- No I don't want you to touch me you'll give me boy cooties_

_Pacey- Do you want the number or not? Won't Charlie be disappointed if he ever meets you and he sees you without his number on your hand?_

_Joey- I'll never meet him and even if I do it'll be gone by then_

_Pacey- Guess you don't love him then _

_Joey- What?!_

_Pacey- Well if you really loved him then you'd put up with me since you hate me so much its like proof_

_Joey thought about this for a second she knew what he was trying to do but she wanted the tattoo so she let him have her hand._

_Joey- Fine but don't write anything mean_

_Pacey-I won't Jo_

_Soon he was done and a perfect number 28 was looking back at her Pacey didn't really have much artistic ability but sports numbers he could do. Joey looked at it and her smile was almost too big for her face in that sweet child like way. She leaned over and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek._

_Joey- Thanks Pacey_

_She jumped up from her porch and started skipping to the dock and he smiled at her she was definitely crazy._

Lilly- You're nice Daddy

Pacey- Well I try

Lilly- Hey Daddy you know why I think Mommy liked Charlie?

Pacey- Why sweetheart?

Lilly- He looks like you… You're a Duck daddy!

Lilly laughed

Pacey- Oh yeah so what does that make you?

Lilly- The Hockey Fairy Princess!

Pacey- Well sweetie if I'm a Duck then you're part duck too because you're my daughter…you're a duckling

Lilly- Okay they're cute…just like me

Pacey- Just like you

Pacey pulled Lilly to his lap and they watched the rest of the movie. Not realizing Joey had been watching the whole time and smiling. Pacey was so great with her but Joey's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm. Smoke was coming from the oven and it was obvious that she had burnt the lasagna she was attempting to make. Pacey jumped into action and had the fire extinguisher in hand and the fire was out within seconds.

Pacey- Jo what are you trying to do flambé the house?

Joey- I wanted to cook you something nice and Jen was right I just screwed it up

Joey moped into the chair at the kitchen table and he pulled her back up and into him. He wrapped his arms around her unable to contain his smile she was so adorable that she had tried to do this for him and the fact that she had almost burnt down the B'n'B at her first try at cooking meant that his laughter would be impossible to stop and she could tell.

Pacey- Joey it's fine you know I don't care I love that you tried to do this for me but you don't have to

Joey- Well you care enough to laugh at me

Pacey- Joey I'll always care enough to laugh at you

Joey hit him but all he did was pull her closer into a kiss

Lilly- What happened?

Pacey- Nothing sweetie everything's fine

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her feet on the floor

Lilly- I'm not stupid you know

Joey and Pacey laughed at their daughter and soon Pacey had cooked up a delicious meal for the three Jack Haley and Jen were all out with significant others and when they were done eating and the couple had put their daughter to bed after reading her the same story for the millionth time. It was time to talk.

A/N Just so you know there's two more chapters then a ridiculously long epilogue

So stay tuned for the happy ending


	21. Not So Hollywood

Chapter Twenty-one

Okay so there's a bit of a storm warning needed at the beginning of this chapter but just remember there's just one more chapter to go before the happily ever after so don't hate me I swear I'll be nice

Chapter Twenty-one

Pacey was beyond nervous from his point of view he knew where this conversation was going to go. His mind had been filled with negative thoughts all day since he saw that letter and he just didn't know what he was going to do. There were two choices, choices he felt like he had been spending his whole life making. Be selfish out of love or be selfless out of love, and when these times came his decision was always the same. Pacey had spent his whole life sacrificing himself for this woman in one way or another and now he would do it again. As much as he hated this as much as it killed him Joey was the love of his life and she came first. Her and Lilly _came first_. He could feel the tension in his body already and he felt the anxiety of the impending loss set in. The one that made him feel like breathing had become the hardest thing in the world and even when he did, all the breaths did was surface a pain that was deep inside. This feeling was like an old friend to him a friend he had tried his whole life to rid himself of, to shake this inner turmoil but its hold on him was strong and he knew the only way to defeat it was to succumb to it. Because holding Joey back from her dreams from her life to him was a fate worse than death. He couldn't live with himself. So here he was the same scared little boy ready to give up his favorite toy in the world all over again.

Joey took his hand and led him to the couch but when they sat and she looked at him she saw he was turning away. He was crying. Pacey only turned away from her like this when he was crying and Joey knew this.

Joey- Pace?...Pacey look at me

Pacey- Oh god Jo I really don't think I can

Joey- That's supposed to be my line

She smiled at him and took his face in her hands

Joey- Tell me Pacey…what could possibly be wrong now?

Pacey- I love you, you know

Joey- I love you too Pacey

She kissed him and cuddled up to him trying to hug his tears away. And all he did was hold her close for what he feared would be the last time.

Pacey- I found it Jo

Joey- What?

Pacey- The letter

Joey- Pacey what….oh

Pacey- You're going aren't you?

Joey- No

Pacey- No?

Joey- I'm not going. I don't want to go Pace and not you or anyone else is going to force me. There how do you like that

Pacey smiled at her god he loved this woman but he knew the strength she had in her convictions could be circumstantial and he felt like he knew for certain that a week from now she would be on that plane.

Pacey- Jo we have to talk about this

Joey- I don't see why

Pacey- Because you know that I cant let you give something like this up for me

Joey- Well that's not your choice is it and anyway I'm not just giving it up for you not that you're not the best reason but I'm doing this for me for Lilly

Pacey- How exactly?

Joey- She needs her father Pace

Pacey- And she'll always have me. So will you

Joey- Why are you always arguing the wrong side!

Pacey- What?

Joey- You're always fighting against us not for us

Pacey- I'm what?!

Joey- Yes Pacey look at me I told you do you remember that I told you I was going to fight? That I was going to fight for us no matter what? So why? Why are you giving up on me?

Pacey- You think I want this?! you think I want to lose you again to lose my daughter again Jo?

Joey- Then don't fight for the wrong reasons Pacey I don't' want Paris I want you

Pacey loved and hated those words all at the same time he felt them sting. _What if her love for me is keeping her away from her dreams _

_Don't you get it yet? You are Capeside it's true and Joey spent her whole life, not trying to get away from this town she was trying to get away from you._

Pacey- Joey don't say that. I don't want to be the guy you give things up for okay you were always running from Capeside always and now you want to stay here forever?! What have I done…

Joey- What are you talking about Pacey? What do you mean what you've done

Pacey- This is all my fault you're amazing Potter you're amazing and because of me you're throwing all your possibilities away.

Joey- No because of you I have possibilities that I never even would have dreamed of. You inspire me Pacey. YOU you always have. Did you know ever since we got back together I've been thinking about writing a book and that I want to take up art again. When you were gone so were my dreams Pace all I did was go to school and go to work and look after Lilly that was my whole world okay. And I dreaded when I would leave school because I didn't know what to do with myself I didn't believe I could write something that would ever be good enough or draw something that would ever matter but then you came back and now I have that hope again you've always given me hope Pacey just ask Lilly she'll tell you what I was like in New York and as much as I hate that she knew how miserable I was now I know she did because now she knows what I'm like when I'm happy and that's with you.

Pacey- Joey don't do this to me

_Deep down you know you're not good enough for her._

Joey- I love you Pacey don't take that away please….please

Pacey- Joey you cant think that I'm the reason you have your dreams you cant make your accomplishments about me because they're not. You're amazing Joey and that's all you and you need to know that. Joey I am Capeside okay we've always known that and you're no townie remember that conversation Jo

Joey- You're holding some stupid thing I said when I was a teenager against me I'm not a little girl anymore Pacey

Pacey- You're right you're not Jo but back then you had all your whole life ahead of you and that was when you knew what you wanted and it wasn't clouded by other people. That was when you had the truest sense of your dreams and they weren't in Capeside Joey…why do you think I got so mad I got so mad because I knew that I wasn't good enough Jo.

Joey- Stop it Pacey! Stop it! I don't want to hear it okay!

Pacey- Well just because you don't want something to be true doesn't mean it isn't Jo and believe me I know that more than any one. As much as I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go I know that I cant do that I cant be selfish I'm not Dawson okay I'm not going to hold you back. You've wanted Paris since you were fifteen years old and here it is again right in front of you. An opportunity of a lifetime once again these things don't just get thrown at people Joey they get thrown at people like you. You're special Potter you need to know that.

Joey- Well I don't want to be so damn special if it keeps me away from you!!

That was it she had done it she didn't realize it but those words had concreted Pacey's thoughts. She was a crying mess by now and so was he and it was killing him seeing her like this. He hugged her close and she lost herself inside his warm embrace.

Joey- Please Pacey please don't leave me not again

Pacey- I'll love you forever Joey so I'm never leaving you

She whimpered as her tears stained his shirt they stayed like that till their tears had exhausted them so much that they fell asleep. Pacey would be gone by morning.

It had been a week since there fight and Pacey was in his apartment in bed just staring at the compass Lilly had given him all that time ago. He would stare at it constantly before when he was at work and couldn't wait to get home to his girls but now it took on a whole new meaning. Now he felt like it was all he had left as he looked at the beautiful woman he once called his and the kid in the jersey and the tutu.

He had kissed Lilly goodbye before he left the B'n'B leaving her a little note which was tearstained and written in shaky handwriting since his hand would not steady. He had promised his little girl that he would never leave her again and though he knew he would always be a part of her life it wasn't going to be the same. He wanted them to be a family and now it was all gone.

Hey Witter!!

Who the hell is that now?

Witter come get this damn door before I break it down

Pacey groaned and got up he was a mess in his wifebeater and sweatpants he was unshaven and his hair was everywhere but he didn't give a damn. He opened his door to find the worst possible person standing there.

Drue- What the hell did you do?!

Pacey- You know Drue I really don't' have the energy for you okay

Pacey walked towards the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge hopefully it would shut Drue up a little. He handed one over to him and he took it.

Drue- You look like crap

Pacey- Well that's because I am or haven't you heard

Drue- Look I have a pregnant girlfriend who can't stand the sight of me and I haven't slept in our bed in a week so cut the crap Witter. Jen threw a frying pan at my head when I came into the B'n'B today.

Pacey- Too bad she missed

Drue- She didn't see this scar…and do you know why she did this?

Pacey- She saw your face?

Drue- No that place is man hating central right now because apparently some jerk dumped her best friend….have any clue who the asshole might be? Because to be honest I'm about ready to kick his ass

Pacey- So am I

Drue- What the hell happened?

Pacey- She's going to Paris

Drue- Since when?

Pacey- She got a letter from NYU saying that they were going to send her to Paris

Drue- Pacey you're an idiot

Pacey- Yeah thanks man

Drue- The other morning Joey told all of us that she didn't want to go back to New York she wanted to stay here with you.

Pacey- Yeah exactly

Drue- And that's a problem? What you don't love her any more?

Pacey- No! Drue you're an idiot

Drue- Wait am I the guy who just dumped the girl I'm in love with

Pacey- I didn't dump her Drue I set her free okay she was going to give up Paris for me okay I couldn't let her do that.

Drue- Oh ok I get it you're just being stupid that's fine this is fixable

Pacey- What?

Drue- Joey's a big girl Pacey she can make these decisions for herself and who are you anyway telling her you know what's best for her.

Pacey- I love her Drue okay I want her to have everything

Drue- Well everything includes you dumbass

Pacey- You're really doing wonders for my ego today Drue

Drue- Do you know what a mess she is? She hasn't left her bed in a week all she does is cry and now Lilly's worried about her Mommy and all she does is ask where Daddy went….what's that?

Drue saw the compass Pacey still held in his hand he hadn't let it go since he left the B'n'B that night

Pacey- Nothing

Dru- Show me

Pacey- No

Drue tackled him and got the compass out of his grip pretty easily Pacey was tired and weak from crying so he couldn't put up much of a fight. Drue opened it up and saw the picture inside.

Drue- You're such a moron go back to them

Pacey- I can't okay! God I hate this! she won't want me now anyway she probably hates me

Drue- Yeah she does

Pacey- See

Drue- You broke her heart Pacey

Pacey- …Well I broke mine too. You think I don't care Drue! This kills me every day you asshole you think you can just come in here and judge me when I lost everything in the world that means anything to me. Joey is everything okay! She's my whole world! Her and Lilly! They're…

He slumped on the couch unable to take it anymore and Drue sat down next to him patting his back.

Drue- You know I'm no good at the whole bonding thing so….uh but I get it okay Witter

Pacey- Oh yeah! Have you ever had to dump Jen?

Drue- No

Pacey- Can you even imagine it

Drue- no

Pacey- Then leave me the hell alone Drue

Drue- Those women should come with some sort of instruction manual attached

Pacey- Ha more like a warning notice

Drue- Yeah….you love her too much you know

Pacey- There's no such thing

Lilly was rereading the letter her daddy had left her for the millionth time. She didn't get it her Daddy was going to propose and now he was gone she wasn't mad at him she knew there had to be a reason she just wanted to know why as she kept reading the letter trying so hard to find answers

_To The Hockey Fairy Princess _

_I don't really know how to write this letter but I'm going to try my hardest because you deserve at least some answers. I love you little girl and I won't be gone forever but you and Mommy are going to go somewhere amazing soon and when you get back I'm all yours. I'll be with you all the time I promise. Look after your Mommy for me sweetheart now you can take over and make her smile for me okay._

_All my love_

_Daddy_

Joey had spent the whole week crying and now, now she was mad. She was livid in fact what was he doing?! He wanted her to leave then that was exactly what she was going to do Pacey Witter was going to kill her if she didn't get moving and Joey had a daughter to think of so she didn't have the luxury of being defeated. If Pacey wanted war she'd give him one. She hated him for this. she told him a million times how happy he made her a million times how much she loved him but it wasn't enough. He didn't believe her and he took the most important thing in her life away from her so now she needed to be busy that's what Joey did when she was upset or angry or livid or lonely she immersed herself in school or work and since neither were here in Capeside she was packing she was dumping all her clothes into a huge suitcase and when she was done she would pack Lilly and soon she would be far away from the man who broke her heart which was exactly where she felt she needed to be right now.

Jen- Joey

No answer

Jen- Jo

Still nothing

Jen- Potter!

Joey stopped dead and in a quiet yet strong voice said

Joey- Don't call me that

Jen- What are you doing

Joey- Leaving

Jen- Where are you going?

Joey- Paris

Jack- Whats she doing

He entered the room with Haley by his side

Jen- Going to Paris

Haley- Joey no

Joey- Yes I'm going that's exactly what Pacey wanted right well here it is

Jack- Joey you can't go

Joey- Oh yeah? Why's that huh? Because I've got someone tying me down here? Because last time I checked he doesn't care about me anymore okay so I'm going

Haley- What about Lilly

Joey- She's coming with me she's my daughter isn't she? I've looked after her, her whole life and I'll look after her now

Jen- Jo you can't just take her away from Pacey like that

Joey- Sure I can he wanted us to go so we're going its not like he's begging me to stay is he so every things fine

Jack- Joey fine is not a word to describe this situation

Joey- Well this is the situation I'm in so its either fine or miserable and my denial helps with my packing. Where's that dress? Oh yeah

Haley- Joey would you stop packing for a second and talk to us we're worried about you

Joey- Why I'm not in bed anymore am I'm functioning just like the rest of the world full of people with problems I'm just one of the masses no big deal

Haley- Joey this is a big deal you're going to hurt yourself worse if you're not careful you need to slow down and think about this

Joey- No I don't Hales because when I think about this all I end up doing is crying and that's just not productive okay

Jack- Joey if this were any of us acting like you are you'd be just as worried

Joey- No I wouldn't I'd realize what you're doing and why you're doing it and I'd support you because at that moment that's all you'd really need

Jen- Joey please talk to us

Joey- Look guys I love you for this but I really need some time to talk to Lilly okay

Haley- Fine Joey but we're not done here

Joey- Guys

Jen- Okay okay

They left and once Joey was done with her packing she made her way to Lilly's room. She knocked on the door softly as if scared she would break it. And Lilly looked up at her with her Daddy's letter still in hand.

Lilly- You have to tell me what happened Mommy it's not fair! You never used to tell me about Daddy and now I don't want that to happen again.

Joey sat on her daughters bed and pulled her towards her.

Joey- That's not going to happen Lilly

Lilly- Where are we going? Why can't we stay here I like it here

Joey- How do you know?

Lilly- Daddy told me…look

She handed Joey the letter but her mother couldn't look at it. She couldn't let herself think too much about Pacey.

Joey- Lilly sweetie we wont be gone forever

Lilly- But everything was great before you were happy why did that have to change? Why did Daddy leave he said he'd never leave Mommy

Joey- Lilly you'll always have your Daddy okay always as soon as we get back you can be with him and you'll talk to him on the phone all the time.

Lilly- What about you

Joey- What?

Lilly- Don't you want to see Daddy?

Joey- Lilly it doesn't matter about me okay you're his daughter

Lilly- Sure it matters! Daddy loves you

Joey- Lilly Daddy wants us to go and have adventures okay

Lilly- Well why can't he come?

Lilly was asking the questions she had wanted the answer to but never got Joey was starting to tear and she tried her best to stifle it but Lilly noticed

Lilly- I'm sorry Mommy

Joey- Don't be sorry sweetie…Let's get you packed okay hunny

Lilly- Okay

Lilly didn't want to go and she didn't want to pack but her Mommy was upset so she'd wait till after to try and change her mind.

Later that night Lilly was asleep and Joey had found a bottle of something. She didn't know what it was but she knew it would do the job. Soon she was drunk off her face and she did what most drunks do. She dialed. The phone rang but there was no answer.

_Hey It's Pacey you know the drill_

_Beep_

_Joey- So Pacey guess what?... you suck you know that. And guess what else I'm going to Paris and you don't care anyway ha that's funny I'm so pathetic but you know what Pacey that's fine…that's fine because I'm allowed to be pathetic because you ruined me so now you know what I hate you because you left and I never wanna see you again. You can see Lilly and pick her up but I don't want to see you. You hurt me so much and I'm not letting you do it again. Stay away from me Pacey Witter Paris better be far enough away from you._

_Beep beep _

_You have one new message_

He was there the whole time. He had heard the whole thing and he wished he had heard none of it. Joey hated him. He was right all along she was better off without him.

The next day Pacey heard another knock on the door except this time the person on the other side was more of the female variety.

Pacey- What do you want Sarah?

Sarah- It's okay Pacey I just came to apologize I swear….Are you okay?

Pacey- No I'm not okay

He sat himself on the floor with his back resting on the wall and she sat with him

Sarah- What happened?

Pacey- Well you'll be pleased to know that Joey finally came to her senses and is leaving me for Paris

Sarah- What?

Pacey- So you bout ready to throw that party

Sarah- But she loves you so much

Pacey- Yeah well sometimes love isn't enough right Sarah I mean isn't that what your naming the autobiography?

Sarah- I'm so sorry Pacey

Pacey- Why?

Sarah- Well she made you happy I saw that and now you're miserable you're actually kinda acting like me with is never a good sign

Pacey- You know what Sarah we kind of are the same you and me I mean you wanted to marry someone you didn't love so you wouldn't have to feel the pain and you know what I'm starting to understand that. I mean you always used to tell me you wanted to be numb right? Because if you're numb and heartless it can't hurt anymore. This stupid heart of mine all it does is hurt it hurts me it hurts Joey even Lilly and it sucks. Maybe I should just do what you do you know pretend I don't have a heart maybe that way it'll finally stop hurting.

Sarah- You can't do that Pacey

Pacey- Why not! You do

Sarah- Yeah but I'm a mess

Pacey- Would you look at me

Sarah- So? Even at your worst you'll always be better than me

Pacey- Why because I'm in pain? That doesn't make me better maybe it makes me stupid maybe you've been the genius all along.

Sarah- I'm not a genius Pacey I'm a coward

Pacey- Where is this coming from?

Sarah- It's the truth I just know it and I don't change it because I'm too scared to. Not everyone's brave enough to change themselves Pacey. I mean all these movies and tv shows people watch where people are always overcoming internal conflicts in themselves like it's nothing, it doesn't always work that way in real life sometimes fear can be irreversible, and because of that strength just slowly leaves you and I'm no where near strong enough anymore to change it. So I just let it be.

Pacey- That sucks

Sarah- Yes it does but it's the real uncensored unHollywood truth

Pacey- Well maybe I'm not strong enough anymore either…Maybe losing Joey again took it from me too.

Sarah- I doubt it.

Pacey- Oh yeah?

Sarah- Yeah, you've always been stronger than me anyway

Pacey- Yeah well I think a woman like Joey Potter could take down Superman anyday. The only people who can hurt you this much are the ones you love right? So let's say that I'm screwed because no one has ever loved anyone the way I love that woman.

Sarah- Well you are the superhero they're naturally elite so I guess it's expected that you love stronger than anyone else.

Pacey- She hates me

Sarah- No she doesn't

Pacey- Yes she does. She told me she left me a message and she even added that she hoped Paris would be far enough away.

Sarah- Don't talk to me about this Pacey okay I lost my faith in love a long time ago you shouldn't lose yours too.

Pacey- Well if I'm not going to be with Joey then love doesn't exist for me either.

Sarah- Don't say that Pace look just get some rest okay you look like you haven't slept in a week

Pacey looked up at her and rolled his eyes conveying the duh he needed

Sarah- Oh okay well lets get you to bed.

Sarah put him in is bed and said good bye shutting the light for him but he remained with his eyes open and the locket secured tightly in his hand.

Lilly saw her Uncle Jack and Doug in the kitchen talking and grabbed her Uncle Doug by the pants pulling him along to the couch.

Jack- Lilly what are you doing?

Lilly- I need to talk to him

Jack- Well can you wait till I'm done with him?

Lilly- No

Jack and Doug laughed and Doug agreed to the talk he hadn't spoken to his little niece yet and it was about time.

Lilly- You have to tell Daddy to come back

Doug- Oh Lilly look I tried calling him and he won't even answer

Lilly- So?

Doug- Well I think that means he doesn't want to see me

Lilly- Look I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone that I told you. Specially Daddy

Doug- Okay

Lilly- Daddy bought Mommy a ring a really pretty one with a diamond and now Mommy says we're leaving but I think that if Daddy just gives her the ring they'll stop fighting.

Doug- Wait Pacey bought Joey and engagement ring?

Lilly- Yeah

Doug- How do you know?

Lilly- I snooped

Doug- Of course you did

Lilly- You have to tell him to give Mommy the ring. She loves Daddy and she wants to stay I know it. Please, please, please Uncle Doug

Doug- Okay Lilly I promise I'll talk to him okay but you know your Daddy he's stubborn

Lilly- I know he gets that from me

Doug laughed this little girl was priceless and he knew she could get anything out of anyone she wanted

Doug- I'll try Lilly

Lilly- Thank you Uncle Doug

She gave him a big hug and in the kitchen the girls talked well Jen Haley and Jack

Haley- So how are we fixing this

Jack- What?

Haley- We have to fix this

Jen- I agree

Jack- And how exactly do you plan on doing that?

Haley- Well figure it out somehow we'll be like Charlie's Angels

Jen- Well Charlie's Angels figuring in one penis

Jack- So considerate

Haley- Not really if you see all the spandex we'd have to wear that wont be kind to your downstairs

Jack- Seriously guys can we stop talking about my penis

Jen- Awe but its fun

Jack- Talk about your boyfriends penis

Jen- No it's that damn things fault I'm like this in the first place

Haley- Ah the joys of pregnancy

Jen- Any way speaking of the impregnator he told me Pacey's been really depressed

Jack- Well of course he loves her

Haley- He's being a jerk I'm about ready to kick his sexy ass

Jen- He's not a jerk Haley he just loves her too much and he's insecure,

Jack- Really insecure…he thinks he's not good enough for her because to him she's so amazing

Haley- Awe that's adorable

Jen- You sure you're not pregnant too?

Haley- What! Why?

Jen- Talk about mood swings you went from mad to gushy to shocked in the space of five seconds

Haley- I'm just dramatic and don't scare me like that

Jen- See pregnancy is scary stupid Drue okay back to the plan Joey's leaving in four days that doesn't give us much time….


	22. She Was First

Chapter Twenty-two

Chapter Twenty-two

Pacey had been moping around for what seemed like an eternity. His only thoughts were about Joey about his girls. He hated this so much. He hated not getting to see Joey when he came home from work and cooking dinner for them and he hated not reading to Lilly at night with Joey and the thought that now they did that alone again just like they had done all those years without him.

But Joey was everything to him and if being without him meant she had the life she deserved then that was how it had to be. They had spent what felt like there whole lives loving and leaving each other and each one seemed to hurt in equal measure. When he loved her he was always scared of losing her and when he lost her he was scared that he'd never stop loving her because he knew he wouldn't and that meant that pain would never go away. This time he had lost more than ever he had lost the life he had always wanted with her it was right there in front of him. They had the beautiful daughter he had always dreamed of and he was going to propose he was going to marry the Potter girl a week ago and now she wanted nothing to do with him. She hated him and she had left him once again and for the last time.

He had been playing their history over and over in his head and remembering just how much she had hurt him over the years and yet he kept coming back. He loved her so much that, the love they had was always more important. Maybe he was just naive. He felt like he remembered every word she had ever said.

He remembered all those moments he felt like nothing

_Pacey-__ Here we go again kiddies. For the 476th time this hour, our number one billboard chart topper, "The ballad of Dawson and Joey." Will those 2 crazy kids ever get back together again? Boy, I sure hope so. _

_Joey- __Look, Pacey, would you stay out of it? _

_Pacey- __Oh, of course. Far be it from me, lowly creature that I am, to ever tread on the sanctity of the Dawson and Joey dynamic. I'm sorry, it's just that I find the way at you treat him so fascinating, Potter._

_Joey- __And how is that, Dr. Witter? _

_Pacey- __Like he's some weird, neutered, little virginal creature. _

_Joey- __What's your problem? _

_Pacey- __Huh. I don't have a problem. I am but a Greek chorus, here to observe and interpret._

_Dawson- __Pacey... _

_Joey- __When did you adopt this mean streak? _

_Pacey- __Come on, Joey, you and I... We've always been known foe the snap, crackle, and pop of our repartee. _

_Joey- __Right. The good-natured banter but to my recollection, I don't remember it ever being pointed, and it's never been hurtful. _

_Pacey- __Or even being taken so seriously. _

_Joey- __But how could I not take it seriously, Pacey? And you've said one harsh, nasty thing after another to me tonight. What did I really do to deserve all that? _

_Pacey- __You didn't do anything to deserve this. The drunken lout in the corner just pleads sheer frustration. I mean, honestly, do you have any idea how exhausting it is to exist on your periphery to witness this perpetual dance that you two have? One week you're soul mates, the next week you're giving each other up for the greater good. I mean, do you think it's possible at sometime soon you could make up your mind, please? and the reverence that you two treat this little saga of yours with, it's enough to make a guy wanna puke._

_Doug- __Ok. So it's a girl. Who is she? _

_Pacey- __ You know what, Dougie? It s really not that important, ok? _

_Doug- __Ok. _

_Pacey- __Tell you something, though. She's really, really annoying._

_Doug- __Yeah? _

_Pacey- __Yeah. I mean, this girl is amazing. There is not a single subject on the face of the planet she doesn't have an opinion about. It's mind-boggling. _

_Doug- __Well, that certainly sounds like a nightmare._

_Pacey- __No…It's not quite like that. I mean, you gotta understand it the girl's really smart, so she's usually right, and when she argues, it comes from this really beautiful, pure place, how can you fight against that? Especially if you're a smart-ass like me._

_Doug- __Is she pretty? _

_Pacey- __yeah She is...Pretty. She is very, very pretty. She's actually the... The kinda pretty that gives you butterflies, you know what I mean?_

_Doug- __Uh...Yeah. Never lose the butterflies. _

_Pacey- __What? _

_Doug- __You know, that's maybe what sucks most about getting older. Somewhere along the line you just...lose the butterflies. So the question is, little brother, what are you gonna do about it?_

_Pacey- __Do? _

_Doug- __Yeah, do, as in do something. Take action. _

_Pacey- __No, I don't think you're really...Properly grasping the gravity of the situation, Dougie. You see, if I was actually to do something about this, there is the strong possibility that the sun would cease to shine. The tides would cease to rise. In fact, I'm betting there's a pretty good chance that the very earth would crack open and Capeside would become home to a huge hell mouth that would spew forth endless hordes of monsters and demon that would choke the denizens of the city, making them fall to their knees and pray for a return to the days before I took action. That's really what we're talking about here. _

_Pacey- __This has nothing to do with sex. _

_Dawson- __Oh, what, are you in love? Is that what this is? Oh, god, don't look. Don't look at her, all right? Don't. I-- you know what, Pacey? I feel sorry for you. Because when all this is over, you're really gonna need your friends, and you're not gonna have any. You are not gonna have a single one__. _

_Pacey- __Do you think it would be at all possible to, I don't know, pretend like it wasn't that obvious? _

_Jen- __Well, only if we pretend to have a conversation about it. _

_Pacey- __You really want to make me do that? Ok. Ha. Ok. Um, let's just say for the sake of argument, that I had gotten myself into an impossible situation. That I had, hypothetically speaking, fallen for or was in the process of falling for the worst possible person that I could ever fall for. What would you tell me to do?_

_Jen- __Well, I guess I would tell you that impossible situations are only made better by doing something about them. _

_Pacey- __So I should just go and declare myself to her, so she could laugh in my face? That's a great idea._

_Jen- __How do you know that's how she'd react? _

_Pacey- __Well, I have it on pretty good authority that my rough charms don't really register on her rarefied romantic pallet. I mean, let's face it. I got Duckie written all over my face. _

_Jen- __Duckie? _

_Pacey- __Yeah, Duckie. Molly Ringwald's best friend from Pretty in Pink? The guy who definitely does not get the girl._

_Jen- __Yes, but he makes the girl feel good about herself. He does. He stands by her through innumerable fashion emergencies. He even humiliates himself lip-syncing in a public place, and he takes her to the prom. _

_Pacey- __Where she promptly dumps him for another guy._

_Jen- __Ha ha ha. All right. The question is, Pace, this...Girl that you have developed impossible feelings for, are you going to stand by her in a very Duckie-like fashion or are you going to let hurt feelings and pride prevent you from being the friend that you so innocently purport yourself to be?_

_Pacey- …__I guess it just hurts. That's all. _

_Jen- __Well, that just means that it isn't pretend anymore._

He was remembering all the times she had let him go.

_Joey- __Hey. Hey. _

_Pacey- __Hey, Jo, what's wrong? What's wrong? _

_Joey- __Look, Pacey... We can't do this, ok? _

_Pacey- __Can't do what? _

_Joey- __I have to be the one to tell him, ok? I mean, things are really complicated between me and Dawson and it has nothing to do with you. It's just... _

_Joey- __Look... It has to come from me, or else... It's going to ruin everything. _

_Pacey- __Ok. Ok. That's ok. It's ok. Just calm down, Jo. It's all right. We'll do whatever you want to do, ok? I mean... If you want to know the god's honest truth... I've been in the process of chickening out the whole way over here. _

_Joey- __Maybe it's a sign, Pacey. _

_Pacey- __A sign of what? _

_Joey- __It's just that for so long, he's been everything to me, Pacey. I mean, this guy has been my family when I haven't had one, and he's the one person in my life that I can always depend on, and--and this? This is gonna kill him. _

_Pacey- __You never had any intention of telling him, did you? You didn't come over here tonight to tell him. You came here to stop me from telling him. _

_Joey- __No. I tried to tell him. I went up there and I tried. _

_Pacey- __Of course you did. Let me guess. You failed, right? _

_Pacey- __Hey. _

_Joey- __Hey. _

_Pacey- __You thought I was Dawson? _

_Joey- __No, I just didn't—_

_Pacey- __Maybe the better question would be did you want me to be Dawson? I'm sorry. I take that back. _

_Joey- __Well, the lease is gonna be up soon. _

_Pacey- __I'll renew it again if you want me to. _

_Joey- __I--I don't know, Pacey. I mean, I don't want to give it up. It just that I don't really feel like I'm ready to... _

_Pacey- __Paint? _

_Joey- __Yeah. _

_Pacey- __I gotta be honest with you, Jo. I really thought after the way he behaved today that you'd love him less, but you don't, do you? If anything, you just love him more. _

_Joey- __Pacey. Please don't make this harder than it is. _

_Pacey- __Ok. Ok. I just gotta ask one more question, and then I'm gonna stop making this hard on both of us, I swear. If it weren't for Dawson, could you ever love me like that? _

_Joey- __Like what? _

_Pacey- __Like a soulmate?. _

_Joey- __Pacey, please don't make me do this. Don't make me choose. I really think the best thing is-- is just to take a couple steps back and... _

_Pacey- __Yeah. Look, Jo... I'll renew the lease on the wall first thing tomorrow morning. _

_Joey- __Ok._

_Pacey- __And I understand. I do. I understand. There are no ultimatums here. _

_Pacey- __If it wasn't your idea, why are you apologizing? _

_Joey- __Because you're obviously upset. _

_Pacey- __I'm upset because we haven't spoken in 2 weeks. Now when we finally do, the first words out of your mouth, as per usual, are about Dawson. _

_Joey- __Well, this conversation is about to get harder, Pacey. _

_Pacey- __You want me to drop out, too. Wow. Dawson Leery couldn't have scripted this one any better, could he? _

_Joey- __What do you mean? _

_Pacey- __Well, don't you get it? No matter what I do, he wins. If I drop out, he wins. If I stay in the race, I'm forced into direct competition with the guy, and if I actually win, I don't beat him, I beat you. So guess who really wins there? _

_Joey- __Well... Maybe you could talk to him. I mean, try to work it out. _

_Pacey- __Yeah, we tried that. He doesn't really want to talk to me right now, and when he does, it's not entirely civil. _

_Joey- __Well, could you try again, Pacey, please? _

_Pacey- __Yeah, if that's what you want. If that's all that you want. _

_Joey- __That's all that I want. _

_Pacey- __Ok. Ok. That's what I'll do. _

_Joey- __Thank you, Pacey. _

_Pacey- __Yeah. Hey, Potter. It was nice talkin' to you._

_Pacey- __Want a bite? _

_Joey- __This is your solution? _

_Pacey- __What are you talking about? _

_Joey- __You're leaving. _

_Pacey- __Uh-huh. _

_Joey- __Just when things get tough, you're gonna pack up and leave. _

_Pacey- __Well, that's the general idea, yeah. _

_Joey- __Oh, real mature, Pacey. _

_Pacey- __Well, what do you want me to do, sit around all summer and watch from afar as you and Dawson attempt to resuscitate your ailing relationship? No, thanks. _

_Joey- __Well, I expected you to at least say good-bye. _

_Pacey- __Oh, yeah, the good-bye scene. Played that one over a thousand times in my head. I come to you, heart in hand, and announce my plans. You look at me, pained, but then, of course, the potter sarcasm kicks in and I leave never getting what I came for. _

_Joey- __What is that, Pacey? _

_Pacey- __You never ask me to stay. Ever. _

_Joey- __Look, that's not my decision. _

_Pacey- __Yes, it is. It always has been. You may be too afraid to make it, but let's be honest with each other. The decision to be together or not be together has always been yours. _

_Joey- __All I asked for was time. _

_Pacey- __And that's exactly what you got. And you're gonna get 3 more months of it. _

_Joey- __I may be undecided, Pacey, but at least I'm not running away. You can dress it up any way you want, Pacey. It still comes down to the same thing: You're giving up. _

_Pacey- __I'm giving up. _

_Joey- __Yeah, you. _

_Pacey- __Me? _

_Joey- __Mm-hmm! _

_Pacey- __ Turn around. It's your wall. _

_Joey- __Mm-hmm. _

_Pacey- __It's unfinished... Just like us. _

_Joey- __Believe it or not, Pacey, this is not the ending that I asked for. _

_Pacey- __Me either. But it's the ending we got, isn't it? _

_Joey- __Yeah, I guess it is. _

_Pacey- __What took you so long? I got thirsty. I called Bessie, and she called you. I tell you, it is not easy work finishing things off. _

_Joey- __Pacey, what does this mean? _

_Pacey- __Well, it means you were right. That my leaving would be giving up on you. And I'm not quite prepared to do that just yet. But it also means that I need to know that you're not quite prepared to give up on me yet either. So, all that being said, I refer to the wall with its... Hastily yet adoringly written S.O.S., Which I guess kinda speaks for itself. I spent an hour and a half staring at this half-painted wall after we talked last night... Just staring and thinking. So, the way I figure it... It's your turn to stare now._

_Joey- __Look, I can't do it, Pacey. I can't give you a reason to stay. I have so much junk to work through, I don't even know where to begin the process at all. How I feel about you and how I feel about Dawson—_

_Pacey- __Then you've made your choice. Right there. You've made your choice. Good for you. _

_Joey- __I guess I have. Yeah. _

_Pacey- __Wasn't so hard, was it? Should have made it months ago. Saved us all a lot of time and energy. And heartache. _

_Pacey- Jo I don't even get a goodbye?_

_Joey-… Goodbye Pacey_

_Joey- __Ever have one of those days you wish you could live all over again? _

_Pacey- __Yeah. You? _

_Joey- __Yeah. _

_Pacey- __So, what would you have done differently? _

_Joey- __I don't know. Everything. Nothing at all. We'd still end up right back here, and I don't think I know where here is. _

_Pacey- __Here is right where we started. _

_Joey- __Well, she looks beautiful in the water. _

_Pacey- __This morning was really just a formality. I still don't know if she's sea-worthy. _

_Joey- __She looks pretty solid. _

_Pacey- __I don't know. I think I see some stormy weather ahead. _

_Joey- __Pacey... _

_Pacey- __It's over, isn't it? _

_Joey- __It has to be. _

_Pacey- __Maybe you should be the first one to go this time._

The times he wanted nothing but to tell her.

_Pacey- He kissed you, didn't he?_

_Joey- What makes you say that? _

_Pacey- He have to be a moron not to. And your lipstick is smeared all over your face. _

_Joey- That's what I get for letting Bessie talk me into very berry, I guess. _

_Pacey- __So are you gonna see this guy again? _

_Joey- I don't know. I mean, what's the point? I mean, he's older than me, he's--he's smarter than me. And he lives far away. A very not insignificant problem, seeing as how I can't even drive yet. How could I ever feel about him The way that I... _

_Pacey- Feel about Dawson. _

_Joey- No, I was--I was actually going to say "felt." _

_Pacey- You want to know something, Miss Josephine Potter? I think the world may just surprise you yet. I mean, you fall in love and it doesn't work out, and you think that it'll never happen again, but it does. Believe me, it does, in the strangest of places. _

_Joey- What makes you such an expert, Pacey? _

_Pacey- Well, I'm an actor. You know, a poor player, strutting and fretting …and all the rest of that Shakespearean stuff. And as such, it is my job to understand the sophisticated inner workings of the human heart. _

_Joey- I think I liked you better when you were brooding and defeatist. _

_Pacey- Uh-huh. _

_Joey- What? _

_Pacey- Well, I think your date may not be over so soon after all. …ah, go on. You know you want to. _

_Joey- Ok. Thanks._

And then another memory flashed through, one he hadn't thought about in years he didn't know why he was remembering this but there it was.

_Councilor- He has the highest IQ in his class, but he's constantly failing. Can't seem to finish anything he starts. _

_Pacey- Guess that thing with his father really screwed him up. _

_Councilor- __Wouldn't it screw you up if your father ran off with a young woman? _

_Pacey- Ran off? _

_Councilor- __Started a whole new family. _

_Pacey- In Nantucket. _

_Councilor- __Mmm-hmm. That's why he behaves the way he does. He feels rejected. _

_Pacey- Well, I know that feeling. _

_Councilor- __So, he tests the people in his life, just to see if they'll come back to him…_

He remembered that moment feeling so close to that little boy. Feeling just how much he understood. Pacey had been that little boy as a child and here he was twenty-three years old still that same little boy that still no one had proved wrong. There was only one person he really wanted to do that but she had a life of her own and dreams she needed to fulfill. She didn't need to be stuck in Capeside trying to heal his fractured heart. He knew this. But still he missed her. He would always miss her. But he couldn't let Lilly see him defeated he was having Joey's exact thoughts without even knowing it. As much as drowning himself into a useless drunk oblivion right now sounded so good he knew he couldn't a year from now his girls would be back and Lilly would need a father and Pacey knew that drowning his sorrows right now would mean he'd never come up for air there was just too much sorrow. So instead he tried his very best to numb himself without any substances. He wanted to loose his heart or at least loose the part that longed for only Joey because he knew that if he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to live much longer he just wouldn't see the point.

He heard a knock at his door and decided that he was considering putting up one of those signs that said "Caution Big Dog" or something to that effect. He just wanted to be alone didn't the world get that. He opened the door and realized that when he thought that Drue was the worst possible person to be at his door he was very, very wrong.

Pacey- What are you doing here?

Mary- Fixing a big mistake

Pacey- Get the hell out of my apartment

Mary- Is that any way to speak to your mother?

Pacey- My mother? No you must be mistaken my mother died when I was only a baby I never knew her

Mary- Pacey don't you realize what you're doing to your daughter

Pacey- Since when do you give a damn about my daughter?

Mary- She's my grandchild Pacey I still love her like I love you

Pacey- Listen I'd rather you didn't okay. Just stay the hell away from my daughter

Mary- Did you ever think about how you're going to pay for her school? For college when she's old enough? I mean the deal with Danny and the restaurant where did all that go? huh

Pacey- I'll figure it out how do you even know about that?

Mary- I always know things Pacey so did it ever occur to you that Sarah can give her all those things. Lilly will be able to go to college she wont have to struggle for it like her mother did.

Pacey- I'm not going to use Sarah for her money!

Mary- Listen to me everything is still set up from before Sarah has been to terrified this whole time to tell her parents and everyone else that the wedding's off. She has to face the music tonight and tell them or you could save her from that Pacey the ceremony's tomorrow so she has to tell them tonight. She's going to be humiliated Pacey why wouldn't you help her and don't you want Lilly to have everything Pacey? This way she can have any dream she ever wants. You'll be denying her Pacey you'll be holding her back. Is that what you want to do?

That stopped him. He had been afraid all his life of ruining Joey's dreams and the thought of helping Lilly with hers was something he wanted with all his heart. His mother knew it what was it with the people in his life that he hated most knowing exactly how to manipulate him but he didn't really care any more what happened to him and this wasn't for him it was for his daughter and if he couldn't be with Joey then he didn't give a damn who he was with and if Sarah still wanted to he'd marry her she wasn't so bad really they had become friends and he wouldn't mind having a friend around. They'd never be lovers but just a convenience for the other and that was about as good as he saw it getting. Without Joey he didn't care and if this would help Lilly and maybe even Sarah then why the hell not. He wasn't going to hold his daughter back as well.

Pacey- You haven't won anything. You haven't toyed with me every word you've said I've known why you said it. Don't think you're smarter than me or smarter than anyone because a person who manipulates people is always the moron. This is the most ridiculous circumstance in the world and I hate it but if Sarah wants to marry me while knowing that I don't love her and that I'm only doing it for my daughter then yeah…I'll do it

Mary- Good boy Pacey

Pacey- I'm not a boy anymore Mary I don't think I was a boy even when I was you and him took that from me. So I hope you're happy. I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me. Joey's gone and I don't care any more okay.

Mary- You're doing the right thing Pacey

Pacey- What's so good about doing the right thing? Huh and if you knew me which you don't you'd know that I always say that sometimes its right to do the wrong thing. Just get out.

After she left he decided now was as good a time as any he picked up the phone

Pacey-….So you wanna get hitched?...

Sarah- What?

Pacey- I mean you know I don't care anymore about love that is and you're a good person Sarah you are under all that…well there's a lot of meanness you've hidden it under but if you want the numb heartless marriage that I'm looking for right about now I'm here. But you need to know that…

Sarah- You don't love me and that you're doing this for Lilly…I don't care Pacey okay Lilly's amazing I mean she looks after you. My dress got that at the ball and now all you're doing is looking after her and if I can help you do that then that's fine with me…I just….are you sure you want to do this? what about when Joey gets back?

Pacey- By the time Joey gets back from Paris she would have forgotten all about me Sarah

Sarah- I doubt that

Pacey- Look I'm just here and I'm offering you know what's behind this…proposal I guess you know what I come with and what I'm offering you. It isn't a whole hell of a lot and honestly I think you deserve more but hey I guess if you meet someone better you can just divorce my sorry ass right?

Sarah- I want to help you Pacey I mean for everything I've put you through I owe you that much I just don't know if this is helping you or making everything worse for you

Pacey- This isn't about helping me Sarah this is about helping my daughter she's five years old and she's probably the smartest person I know and I want to give her the world. Sarah okay I'm not enough she deserves everything

Sarah- Are you talking about Lilly…or Joey?

Pacey- I'm talking about both of them so this is me doing what I always do I'm giving up on myself for them and I'd do it again and again and again if it means there happiness

Sarah- Fine Pacey but if she comes back and hits me you better get me the icepack that girl looks like she could do some damage

Pacey- Yeah… she sure can

The next day Joey had been running around like a mad woman she was ready to leave her bags and tickets were by the door Lilly was dressed and ready to go the only thing that was missing were her friends she had no idea where they were and she hated that she had to leave without saying good bye but her plane was leaving in 4 hours and she wanted to get to the airport as soon as possible she wanted to make sure she got on that plane. Plus she wanted to pick up some French language books and travel pillows etc.

When she turned around to go get her daughter though. She had taken off what she was wearing for the flight and was in you guessed it her jersey and tutu.

Joey- Lilly what are you doing?

Lilly- I'm not going

Joey- Sweetie I really don't have time for this

Lilly- Good me neither I wanna watch the ducks

Lilly said as she laid down on the floor near the tv and pressed play on the remote The Mighty Ducks DVD had been in the player ever since she had watched it last with her Daddy and she wished that he would walk in again just like he had done last time and he could tell her stories about him and Mommy again.

Joey- Lilly please we have to go

Lilly- Why?

Joey- The plane will leave without us don't you wanna see what it's like on a plane?

Lilly- I don't care about the stupid plane I care about Daddy and he's here not in stupid Paris

Joey- Lilly please don't do this to me now we've been over this we need to go

Lilly- I'm not budging

Joey- Lilly if you don't get in the car with me this second I'm taking you by force

Lilly- Well I'll scream

Joey- Lilly

Lilly- Mommy

Joey- Lilly I have to be on that plane okay so you can either come with me or stay here with your Aunties and Uncles and you know Auntie Jen's been weird lately and without me to control her it's going to be pretty scary. You sure you want to be around for that?

Lilly thought about this for a second she didn't want to be without her Mommy as well for so long and she was right Auntie Jen had been acting weird and if Lilly was honest with herself she knew that she couldn't fight this on her own her Mommy had been around a lot longer than she had and Lilly decided to surrender knowing that she had reinforcements. She had told her Uncle Doug to talk to her Daddy and she had heard her Aunties and Uncles talking about how they were going to get her parents back together and she knew with Jen's temper the way it had been there was no way they were getting on that plane. Lilly smiled comforted by the thought.

Lilly- Okay Mommy let's go

Joey looked at her daughter she was very suspicious of what had just happened but she didn't give herself time to think about it soon they were in the car and on their way to the airport

_Pacey- Dougie it's Pacey get you're butt over to the Yacht Club…I'm getting married. Oh and you tell any one I'll kill you._

_Beep beep_

Doug rushed his way to the Yacht Club as soon as he got the message he figured that Joey must have reconsidered and maybe they got the place on short notice because Joey used to work there little did Dougie know how much Mrs. Valentine detested Miss Potter he rushed to the grooms changeroom and found Pacey fumbling with his tie well…it was more an aggravated fumbling. He was going to choke himself if he wasn't careful.

Doug- So you came to your senses huh?

Pacey- What?

Doug- I'm so proud of you Pacey

He hugged his younger brother unable to see the look of confusion on Pacey's face

Pacey- Doug are you feeling okay?

Doug- Me? You're marrying the girl of your dreams today how are you feeling?

Pacey- Huh? No I'm not

Doug- What?

Pacey- You think Joey's out there?

Doug- Well who's out there?!

Pacey-Sarah

Doug- What?!

Pacey- Doug come on I don't' need this right now okay

Doug- What the hell are you doing you were going to propose to Joey so I thought…

Pacey- Wait how do you know I was going to propose to Joey?

Doug- None of your business you cant do this Pacey

Pacey- Why?

Doug- Why?!

Pacey_- _My life's going to be without Joey regardless Doug so who cares who the hell I marry! unless its her no one's ever going to even come close and damn it I don't want them to!! She's all I ever wanted and it turns out I'm not that person for her okay and she deserves that she's amazing Doug she deserves better than a dumbass like me

Doug- Pacey you're not doing this do you really think there's anyone out there who will ever love that woman like you do? Don't do this to her it'll kill her when she finds out

Pacey- No it wont Doug don't you see after she goes to Paris she'll realize what she's been missing out on. Paris is everything I'm not and she'll love it and she'll realize just what a waste of time I am just like everyone else okay!! She'll realize it like Mom did like Dad did before I was even old enough to speak okay and Joey…Joey's been trying to leave me her whole life she just doesn't know it yet

Doug- Your basing your opinion of your self on those two?! Pacey there have never been more dysfunctional people on the face of this earth than John and Mary Witter. And Joey oh please Pacey don't you even dare try to assume you know what's best for her that girls been through hell and back she had to deal with losing her mother her father going to jail getting pregnant and losing you all before she hit eighteen and now here she is a twenty-three year old woman and she's about to lose you all over again. The one person in her life who has always been there loving her even if she didn't know it and now you love her still but you just aren't giving it to her why? That's all she wants Pacey she wants you

Pacey- No! Don't say that to me Doug! Its not true don't give me hope like that its just not fair. I'm dong this I'm getting married okay my whole life people have been telling me I'm not good enough maybe this is why maybe its so I know that I need to let her go. Maybe it's all so I don't' ruin her life. I've always known that Joey's something special okay now its her turn to know that and I'm not going to rob her of that.

Doug- Maybe you already have

Joey was sitting in the terminal with Lilly who refused to go into the bathroom and change into the clothes the had taken out of the bag before.

Joey- Lilly please stop being difficult

Lilly- No this reminds me of Daddy I'm keeping it on

Joey couldn't argue with that.

Lilly- Tell me about you and Daddy Mommy I wanna hear another story

Joey- No Lilly not now

Lilly- Pleeeeeese

Joey knew Lilly wasn't going to let up and it was either tell her the story now or deal with a fussy five year old on a ridiculously long flight.

Joey- Fine Lilly what story do you want to hear?

Lilly- I don't' care

Joey- Um…

_Joey- What do you want me to say, Pacey? You were right? You were right, okay? Right as always. Pacey Witter, the only person in my life who ever speaks the truth. _

_Pacey- That's not entirely accurate. _

_Joey- You know the whole time that I was watching them, I just kept thinking, 'This is it. This is real. Just like Pacey said. This is the real thing.' And it reminded me once again, what exactly I don't have. _

_Joey- No, because I'm 16, and in my entire life there's been 2 people who actually known me, Pacey._

_Pacey- Dawson and… This A.J. guy didn't know you. I don't care how you felt about him, Jo, he didn't know you, cause if he did, he never would have walked away. _

_Joey- I was going to say you, Pacey. _

_Pacey- I'm not mad that you called me, I just want to know why you called me. _

_Joey- You were the first person that I thought of, Pacey. _

_Pacey- What does that mean, Jo? _

_Joey- It means that… I guess it… It means that I can talk to you, and that you're there for me… _

_Pacey- Don't you ever get tired of talking? _

_Joey- No. I don't… _

_Pacey- Well I get tired of talking… _

_Joey- I don't get tired. I don't… _

_Pacey- I don't want to talk anymore. _

_Joey- What are you trying to say? Why are we standing… _

Joey- And then…then he kissed me for the well the second time...

Lilly- What happened the first time?

Joey- I pushed him away

Lilly- Moooomy that's mean…well you didn't do it the second time though right?

Joey- Actually….

_Joey- __Ohh! Are you insane? How could you do that? How could you take some simple declaration of friendship as an invitation to just maul me, Pacey? Answer me. What were you thinking? What?_

_Pacey- __What? I don't know. It--it--it was an impulse. _

_Joey- __An impulse?! _

_Pacey- __Yes, an impulse. You know, sudden, momentary, and, believe me, fleeting. _

_Joey- __Do you have any idea of the monumental implications of that meaningless little impulse? The ripple effect that it could create in our small but fragile universe? _

_Pacey- __You're right, Potter. Forgive me for thinking a kiss is just a kiss. _

_Joey- __Well, it's true. A kiss is not just a kiss, not between you and me, and you know why. Dawson? Remember? He factors into this little... Hormonal meltdown. _

_Pacey- __"Meltdown"? _

_Joey- __Yeah. _

_Pacey- __I just had a meltdown? Forgive me if I don't think that this is the worst tragedy in the history of humankind-- that Pacey Witter, in a moment of... Impulsive, compulsive, hormone-induced insanity, would have the nerve to kiss Joey Potter. And you let me do it. You did, you let me do it. So, what, now I guess the universe begins to unravel. Well, excuse me while I get in the car._

_Joey- __Oh! _

_Pacey- __Would you get in the car, potter! _

_Joey- __No! _

_Pacey- __Will you just get in the car, potter, please? _

_Joey- __No. _

_Pacey- __I didn't even mean it. You know? This is me Pacey-- act first, think later. And now that I'm getting a chance to think about it, I take it all back, ok? So get in the car._

_Joey- __No. _

_Pacey- __Jo, it's at least another 6 miles to your house. It is freezing cold outside. And if you don't get in, I'm just gonna do this the whole way there. So would you get in please?_

_Pacey- __So I guess I'm to take it from your angry silence that you're not speaking to me anymore._

_Joey- __Nope. _

_Pacey- __Great, great. And how long you planning on keeping that up? _

_Joey- __How does "indefinitely" sound? _

_Pacey- __Fine. _

_Joey- __Fine. _

_Pacey- __Fine. _

_Joey- __Fine. _

Lilly- Mommy you pushed him the second time too

Joey- Yeah the third time I didn't though

Lilly- Tell me about that

_Pacey- __Well... It's the history. It's killin' me. How can a guy compete when the two of you have your own karaoke—_

_Joey- __Pacey, you're not supposed to compete. We're supposed to have our own hist-- I didn't mean that. _

_Pacey- __Well, what did you mean? _

_Joey- __I don't even know anymore, Pacey _

_Pacey- __You know this little arrangement we got goin' between us? _

_Joey- __Yes? _

_Pacey- __Well, it sucks. It sucks up one side and down the other. It's uncomfortable, it's weird, and I hate every single second of it. _

_Joey- __Really _

_Pacey- __Yes _

_Joey- __Then why did you come here, Pacey? _

_Pacey- __You know, for a bright girl, you can be really daft sometimes. Why do you think i came here? I came here to be with you! It's as simple as that. I mean, when you like somebody, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you. Or don't, as the case may be. _

_Joey-__ I felt it. _

_Pacey- __What? _

_Joey- __This morning, your arm brushed up against me in bed, and... And I felt it. _

_Pacey- __How did it feel? _

_Joey- __Made me feel alive. _

_Pacey- __Ok, Joey... I'm going to kiss you now. _

_Joey- __You can't. _

_Pace- __Jo, you can't say something like that to me and expect me not to kiss you, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna kiss you in about 10 seconds. And if you don't want me to kiss you... Well, if you don't want me to, I guess then you're just gonna have to stop me. 10. _

Lilly- Poor Daddy

Joey- What?

Lilly- Well he had to be careful before he kissed you so he counted to ten he probably thought you'd hit him again Mommy

Joey had never even thought of it like that. To her it was just another of those wonderful romantic things Pacey did that she seemed to always take for granted when she was younger. And this memory that flashed though her mind was just for her.

_Joey- __Pacey... I don't have any answers right now, ok? Can't you understand that? _

_Pacey- __The only reason that you don't have answers is because you've been too scared to ask yourself the right questions. _

_Joey- __What are you talking about? _

_Pacey- __Look, I know how I feel. You know how I feel. That much is obvious by now. But during this whole process, we've managed to miss the point, because the point is not how i feel. It's how you feel. So how do you feel? _

_Joey- __Awful. That's how I feel, Pacey. I feel awful. _

_Pacey- __So do I. When I was kissing you tonight, I don't think that I've ever felt better and worse at one time in my entire life. I mean, the very idea that Dawson or Andie would find out about us is killing me. It--it is tearing me up on the inside to have these feelings for you, but I can't get rid of them. Sighs I jus-- I can't keep on kissing you, jo. _

_Joey- __What do you mean? _

_Pacey- __I mean just that. I can't keep on kissing you. All right? I've done it twice now. I can't be the one that's always initiating this. I can't be the one who's always giving you the answers. Look at me, Joey. _

_Joey- __I can't. _

_Pacey- __Please. If you felt... Even one shred... Of what I feel for you... Then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. _

_Joey- __Pacey... _

He had broken her heart that night saying those words she did feel what he felt she still felt it now. Then she remembered one of her favorite memories of him

_Pacey- __How come this feels so right? _

_Joey- __I think it was those dance lessons. _

_Pacey- __Where did you get those? They're not you. _

_Joey- __Why, because I'm just a poor tomboy, or 'cause Dawson gave them to me? _

_Pacey- __Neither. You see this? Points to her bracelet This is you. It's not showy or gaudy. Just simple. Elegant. Beautiful. _

_Joey- __It's my mom's bracelet. _

_Pacey- __I know. _

_Joey- __How do you know? _

_Pacey- __Well, because you told me. 6 months ago. You were wearing that, uh, blue sweater with the snowflakes that you have. We were walking down the hallways at school. I was annoying you as per usual. You said, "look, Pacey. "I just found my mother's bracelet this morning, so why don't you cut me some slack?" _

_Joey- __You remember that? _

_Pacey- __I remember everything. _

Maybe that was his way of fighting. It was silent but there just being with her to him had to be fight enough because love can't be pushed and if she felt it too it would eventually be.

He did fight for them even when he thought nothing was possible that was his way of fighting. Just being with her. Pacey didn't push love to him it wasn't something that needed to be thought over or analyzed Love was just love it was there or it wasn't and he loved her always and being with her reminded him of that and if it made her feel something then he would count himself lucky and if it didn't then he just figured that was how it was meant to go because Pacey Witter didn't get the girl and especially not the Leading lady.

Doug went outside and took his phone out he had to call Jack

Doug- Jack we've got a situation here

Jack- What is it?

Doug- It's my stupid brother he's getting married you have to get Joey down to the Yacht Club fast

Jack- What?! Who the hell is he marrying

Doug- Sarah Jack just get her down here fast

Jack- Yeah okay we're working on it love you

Doug- Love you too

There relationship was moving fast but Doug or Jack had no intention of slowing down.

Jack turned to Jen Haley and Drue and told them what was going on they were all in the airport café just waiting to pounce.

Haley- He's What!?

Jack- I know come on let's go get him the right bride

Jen- Drue you have to carry me

Drue- What?!

Jen- I'm pregnant I'm not running across a damn airport terminal I'll be too slow

Drue and you think me carrying you wont slow us down

Jen- If you think I haven't got that frying pan in my bag mister you'd be dead wrong

Haley- Jen come on we don't have time for this!

Jen- Fine be mean to the pregnant lady I hope you know once this kids out you're all on diaper duty

Jack-Jen!

Jen- Okay okay I'm coming

Lilly had fallen asleep in Joey's arms and she wasn't even awoken by the

Jack- Joey!

Jen- Joey!

Haley- Joey!

Drue- Joey!

Joey- What the hell?

They all grabbed her and started pulling her forgetting that this was Joey she got out of their grasp pretty quick. She put Lilly down on the chair so she could hit them each.

Joey- What the hell are you all doing?

Jen- Okay so listen we had this whole plan figured out but really there's no time to call in a bomb threat now so we figured just dragging you would be better.

Jack- Yeah and me and Drue together might just be able to handle you Jo

Joey- What?! I talked to you guys about this. This can't all be about Pacey

Haley- No you're right this isn't all about Pacey this is about Pacey and Sarah getting married if you don't get your ass into the car with us right this second.

Joey- Wh…what?

Jack- He's going to marry her Jo he thinks that you and him are impossible. You cant run away again you're over this. You're not little Joey Potter anymore right?

Jen- Joey don't do this don't run from him. You told me that you were going to fight for him no matter what well this is the what okay sooner or later Pacey's thoughts were going to get the best of him so okay now here it is what are you going to do are you going to run or are you going to be the woman you say you are and go and get your man. You're your own person Joey you have to make this decision yourself not by what Pacey said he's not thinking clearly

Joey- No

She was in tears

Drue- What?!

Joey- No if he wants to marry her then… that means he's giving up on me

Haley- Fine what about Lilly this is her fathers wedding she should be there

Jen- Grasping at straws much?

Drue- She's right Lilly should be there Joey he's her father this is the biggest day of his life right and if you're not planning on stopping him then Lilly should at least be there for her fathers wedding right?

Joey- Fine but don't expect me to say anything to him or even see him I'm going to sit in the back row and then I'm taking another flight as soon as it's over

Jack- Fine come on

Joey- Lilly sweetie wake up

They were off to a wedding

They entered the Yacht Club just before everything was about to start and Joey did just as promised she sat herself in the very back row hoping he wouldn't see her. She felt like she couldn't breathe what was she thinking coming here. She was about to watch the love of her life leave her forever she was about to watch him vow to be with someone else his whole life. Till death do they part. Her breathing became even more labored and she rushed outside with Jen at her feet.

Jen- Joey calm down

Joey- This is all your fault what am I even doing here!

Jen- Joey you know why you're here you know deep down the real reason you came was because you know you need to stop him

Joey- No! Stop it Jen! If he feels like he can live the rest of his life with someone else then how the hell can he love me huh? You tell me how he could be in there promising forever to someone else if he loved me!

Jen- He loves you too much Joey damn it you're being ridiculous That man in there is someone that women spend their whole lives looking for and never find! The love you two have is something I've envied practically my whole life. That man in there loved you even when he hated you and you know what he's about to marry someone else still loving you and you're just being to stubborn to see it! How many times did you try to convince Pacey that you love him! How many Joey!...and now look at us I'm trying to convince you of the same thing. Don't you see you're being just like Pacey you're not listening and his not listening broke you up the first time don't let your not listening break you up forever…This is forever Joey it's no high school game that you can recover from. You're going to lose him…You are going to lose him

Joey- Jen leave me alone you don't know you don't know how much he hurt me!!

Jen- Fine Joey but you're going to hurt so much worse about ten minutes from now…Don't say I didn't warn you.

Lilly- Auntie Haley, what are we doing here?

Haley- Watching a train wreck

Lilly- What?

Haley- We're here to see your Daddy sweetheart

Lilly- But this is a wedding I'm not stupid Auntie Haley

Jack- Lilly sweetie we really shouldn't be the ones to tell you this but your Daddy he's getting married

Lilly- To Mommy!

Jack- No Lilly it's…

Jack looked over to Haley wondering if he should tell Lilly remembering the reaction Lilly had had to Sarah the first time they met. But she was going to find out sooner or later.

Jack- Its Sarah Lilly

Lilly- He's marrying Stinky Sarah?! Noooo!

Lilly wanted to cry but instead she wanted to find her Daddy she had to talk to him but as soon as Jack saw her try to run off her grabbed her.

Jack- Lilly you can't this is a wedding you have to sit and be quiet

Lilly- No! he's my Daddy I'm allowed to see him if I want to.

People had turned around and were looking at the girl in the tutu and the jersey wondering what was going on. Jack looked up at them, smiling falsely

Jack- She's just excited

Lilly- Am not! You're a liar Uncle Jack

Soon Joey and Jen had entered the bathrooms Joey had to fix herself up from the tears before she could go into the function room she even had to change into her dress that she found at the top of her carry on luggage because she couldn't breathe in the other clothes they were too constricting and she was having trouble breathing already and she felt like in the heavy items she might collapse it sucked that the dress was one of Pacey's favorites but it was the only one she had with her and it made her presentable for the ceremony. She even put her hair down because the tight pony tale was giving her a headache so she let her full loose curls flow passed her shoulders and Jen even helped her put on a little make up to cover the marks the mascara had left down her cheeks.

Jen- Want some of this

Joey looked at the pinkish red lip gloss and rolled her eyes at Jen

Joey- Why?

Jen- Peace offering?

Joey- Yeah okay

Jen- I'm sorry Joey I don't mean to yell but I'm pregnant so it's my prerogative to be annoying

Joey- Yeah I know you do it so well too…it's okay Jen just help me through this please that's all I ask I mean I know you don't agree with me but I might need some help standing after this.

Jen- You know you've got me Jo

Joey- Thanks

Jen hugged her and tears threatened again so Joey backed off of her friend forcing a smile

Jen- I don't know what to say to you

Joey- That's a first

Jen- Well I wasted all my good ammunition before

Joey- Yeah tell me about it

Jen took Joey's hand and they walked back to the function room taking there seats.

Lilly- Mommy what's going on?

Jack- Where is he?

Jack and Drue made there way to where Pacey was and found him holding his compass wishing only that it would lead him home to them.

Jack- Pacey I'm about ready to kick your ass you know

Jack then saw his friend was crying and immediately regretted his comment.

Pacey- What are you dong here shouldn't you be with Jo? She's leaving today

Jack- Yeah she's gone

Drue looked at him suspiciously wondering what he was up to

Pacey- Oh

His heart broke a thousand million times once again

Jack- Yeah we just said goodbye to them and then Doug called us to get our butts over here said that his brother was making a huge mistake

Drue- Colossal mistake

Pacey- Yeah well I'm all about the mistakes this isn't for me anyway this is for Lilly and I guess in a twisted way for Sarah too.

Drue- And Joey?

Pacey- I gave Joey her dream she'll be in Paris soon. It's what she's always wanted.

Jack- Want us to stand up with you? Might help you keep standing

Drue- Yeah we all know you want me up there

Pacey- Yeah why not…least Drue wont steal focus

There he was looking as handsome as he ever had and she was crying already Jen had made her ache Pacey was making her ache worse. Jen was right…Jen _was_ right. This was it. The end of the road for them and all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. What she really wanted was to be the one in the white dress. She wanted to be giving him her forever. And when she looked over at her daughter she saw her crying. Lilly this strong little girl was crying.

Lilly- I'm sorry Mommy

That was it. It was starting again she could see it in her daughters eyes. There he was. It was the same look Pacey had when he felt like he had disappointed someone. That same look of worthlessness that she hated so much for so many years she wasn't going to let Lilly have all the regrets he had. She wasn't going to let him have them either.

_If anyone here has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace_

She heard it that was the line that was the line that she was supposed to jump up and scream out at and with all her friends staring at her and Lilly with her face in her hands. She got up out of her seat but she froze she was scared stiff. She didn't' know what to say what to do she almost felt paralysed what would he say when he saw her. oh god…what was she doing. But soon she had her answer he turned and saw her and so did the rest of the room. They were all looking at her expectantly and this was it she had to give him an answer once and for all. She looked at the shock on his face and knew that it was time.

Joey- Pacey! I'm not running you hear me! I'm not! I hate you so much right now but look at me here I am making a complete fool out of myself for you. You always thought that you were the one making a fool out of yourself because I'd never stay. Well look at me now! I'm the moron I'm the same stupid silly Joey Potter who I've always been with everyone gossiping about her because lets face it after this is over you'll all be talking about what a fool I made of myself and I'm standing here just as stupid…. and just as in love with you as ever. So what are you going to do Pacey? This is it…it all ends here make your choice because….because if you feel even one shred of what I feel for you then I wouldn't be standing here like this. Looks like the decision to be together or not be together is all yours you told me once that all you needed was one day and now its my turn. I'm not running to Paris I'm not running to anyone else I'm running to you. You've got me Pacey and I'm not leaving till you tell the truth.

Pacey looked at her and he lost himself in her eyes for the millionth time in that look that meant she was real that these words were real. That soon he would be kissing her because he wouldn't be able to help it. She meant it and now enough was enough he had made the biggest mistake ever letting her go and he wasn't going it do it again.

Lilly looked up at her Mommy she was so amazed by her. My Mommy's a Superhero too she thought. Then Lilly got up out of her seat and looked straight at her Daddy.

Lilly- Me too Daddy!! Mommy's right Daddy you have to come home! You said you'd never leave! You cant be angry with someone you love for too long remember otherwise you never really loved them. Daddy! We have to finish watching the ducks! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Superman

Pacey looked over to Sarah who was smiling and nodded at him to go he turned and gave Joey the smile she had been dying to see. She let out a huge breath she had no idea she was holding and saw him walking towards her. She could hardly contain her happiness she made her way out of her seat and they met in the center of the isle and he brushed her hair behind her ear lovingly the way he always had. And a tear escaped down her face.

Pacey- You didn't have to yell Potter

She wanted to kill him till he lifted her in the air swinging her around and he kissed her passionately lovingly without a fear left in him they were all gone. He had his girls and no fear was worth losing them ever again.

They looked at each other after the kiss neither willing to leave the embrace.

Joey- Don't you ever do that to me again!

Pacey- Potter I will kiss you as much as I damn well please

She laughed at his ridiculous joke and soon Lilly was in his arms

Lilly- Daddy!

Pacey- Hey beautiful

Jen- uh guys every ones kind of staring

Pacey- So?

Joey- Pace lets get out of here

Pacey- Yeah hey Potter

Joey- Yeah Witter

Pacey- Just so you know I'm still calling you Potter when you take my name

Joey- What if I want to be called Witter?

Pacey- Well I guess we'll fight about it… preferably forever

Joey- Yeah I like that idea.

Sixteen Years Ago

Joey was in her room and she was being very quiet. She didn't want Pacey to find her. He had been over her place all day and they were playing. But she stole something of his a while ago and she didn't want him to find out. Since it was time to go to bed soon she knew she was going to be found out because this thing she stole she wore to bed every night. She loved it she didn't know why but she loved having a apart of him so close to her even at 7 years old.

What she didn't count on though was the pair of blue peeking eyes watching her through the window Pacey had followed her and he watched his favorite girl in his favorite jersey and he smiled he wasn't going to call her on it. This would be the only thing he let slide he thought. That tutu she was wearing though he would definitely find in the morning and tease her about. Why was she wearing that he thought….she looked pretty….no Joey's annoying he warned himself. Still he was smiling at her as she twirled around in what she was wearing she looked so happy and he decided that as much as he liked a livid Joey Potter he might just like a happy one just as much.

That night when they went to sleep Joey was feeling guilty she had to tell him but she didn't want to let go of the jersey she figured she'd tell him it had her cooties now or something.

Joey- Pacey

Pacey- Yeah?

Joey- You know that jersey you lost?

Pacey- I didn't lose that Potter

Joey- You didn't?

Pacey- No I was stupid and I gave it to you

He smiled at her and they both knew

Joey- Thanks Pacey

She kissed him on the cheek. The next morning he didn't tease her though. She never knew he saw her. The first ever Kid in the Jersey and the Tutu

The End

Epilogue's on it's way so you can all find out what happened after happily ever after, it's one long epilogue let me tell ya, so I hope you like how they all ended up

And I reeeeeeealy hope you liked how I ended it

Cant wait to hear from you guys

Tania


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

This was a day when dreams came true Joey thought. Finally all the back and forth was over and it was just the two of them well plus one. And now standing in the most beautiful dress she had ever dreamed of she looked into the blue eyes that never left her and said the words she had wanted to day for so long.

Joey- Pacey, you and I have been fighting our whole lives. When we were little you were a terror you used to tug on my hair and wrestle me to the ground and tease me mercilessly and I remember telling my mother how much I hated that Witter boy. But you know what she did? She smiled at me and she said I wish someone hated me as much as Pacey hates you. I thought she was crazy. But I look at you know and at us and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life fighting with anyone else. I loved you then I love you know and I'll love you forever. That little boy turned into this amazing man and when I look at you….i feel so safe because in a world were I've lost you as many times as I have you'd think I would be scared but I'm not because I know now that this is just how my life was meant to turn out it was meant to be with you. And as much as that little girl I used to be hated you I know that now she's finally happy.

Pacey- Joey, we spent five whole years away from each other and not one of those days did I spend not thinking of you. Of your cute crooked smile of the way you jump out of your skin whenever I scare you, of the way I'd rather fight with you than anyone else in the word. Little Joey Potter was a pain in my butt. Let's face it most of that was my fault but my roughish charm got me out of that because when little Joey Potter turned into the woman of my dreams the teasing turned playful and the fights became flirtatious and soon enough I was kissing her then she pushed me away and then I kissed her again to the same reaction but for some reason just when you thought I'd punished myself enough she kissed me back the third time and nothings been the same since. This day was inevitable and I'm so so grateful that a woman like you would spend her life loving me. You're my everything Joey I loved you then I love you know and I'll love you forever

Priest- May we have the rings?

Lilly lifted up the rings and handed them to her parents.

Priest- Do you Pacey John Witter take Josephine Lillian Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish In sickness and in health for richer or poorer forsaking all others till death do you part?

Pacey- I do

Priest- and Josephine Lillian Potter do you take Pacey John Witter to be your lawfully wedded husband To love and to cherish in sickness and in health for richer or poorer forsaking all others till death do you part?

Joey- Yes…

She had tears in her eyes

Joey- I mean I do

Pacey- You always have to be different huh Jo?

Joey- Shut up and kiss me Witter

They kissed for the first time as husband and wife and life couldn't have gotten any better. Soon the priest was gone and all the friends watched Joey and Pacey share their first dance.

_She'll let you in her house if you come knocking late at night_

_She'll let you in her mouth if the words you say are right_

_If you pay the price she'll let you deep inside _

_There's a secret garden she hides_

_She'll let you in her car, if you go driving round_

_She'll let you into the parts of herself, that'll bring you down_

_She'll let you in her heart, if you've got a hammering device_

_But into the secret garden don't think twice_

_You've gone a million miles how far'd you get_

_That place where you can't remember you can't forget_

_She'll lead you down the path, there'll be tenderness in the air_

_She'll let you come just far enough, so you know she's really there_

_And she'll look at you and smile, and her eyes'll say_

_She's got a secret garden, where every thing you want, _

_where everything you need will always stay, a million miles away_

Pacey- What's say we get to that honeymoon?

Joey- Thought you'd never ask.

Jen Jack Doug Haley Drue and even Sam were all there but that was it. It was a small beautiful ceremony with flowers everywhere and a setting that would put storybooks to shame right there in the Parisian sunlight.

Haley- Be careful Witter we don't want to deal with you hospitalizing Joey in a country where we have no idea what any one's talking about. So try and keep away from your personal best okay?

Pacey- Hey I make no promises besides I think Joey might have something to say about that

Joey- We'll have you crowned Mr. Ten by the end of the night

His eyes widened at his new bride who was smiling at him with pride from his embrace not that he wasn't more than eager or up to the challenge. But he watched her learn to loosen up and be more at home with herself. He liked it. She was so happy he could tell he loved that he made her so happy and he loved that she did the same for him.

Pacey- Well it has always been our number

Lilly- What are you all talking about?!

Joey- We're just happy Lilly that's all

Lilly- Me too. You two finally stopped being silly!

Lilly shook her head at them as if exasperated by there actions.

Lilly- You two were making me bonkers

Jack- Yeah did you hear that guys bonkers

Haley- I'll second that

Jen- Me too

Drue- Yeah over here as well

Doug- Oh count me in definitely

Joey- Fine gang up on us on our wedding day we don't care do we Pace?

Pacey- Not even a little I'm just waiting to get you out of that dress

Lilly- Why I think it's pretty Daddy?

Joey- Pacey! Careful

Pacey- You're right Lilly you're mother she looks…she looks like a goddess just like she always has.

Lilly- Mommy when I do this I wanna wear that dress

Pacey- When you do what?

Joey- She's six years old Pace breathe

Jen- He's just worried because he's scared that when Lilly grows up if she wears that dress on her wedding day her new husband will be thinking all the things Pacey's thinking of doing to Joey right now.

Pacey- Lindley do you want me to duck tape that mouth of yours shut?

Jen- Drue! Aren't you going to defend me here?

Drue- Hey if he can manage more power to the guy I've been trying for the past seven months.

She whacked him hard in the gut

Drue- Maybe you can tell me Pacey when exactly did these Capeside girls get so violent?

Pacey- Well going by Joey I'd be inclined to say conception…but before she hits me…I think it was more around the time she met me that well her combative side began to rear her nasty head

Joey- Nasty? I was never nasty

Pacey- No your right you were a regular…

Joey- Pacey if you shut up right this second I'll show you how nice I can be tonight but if you do say what you were about to well lets just say Mr. Seven's going to be undefeated and without any points on the scoreboard at all tonight.

Pacey- You heard the woman

Jack- You're so whipped Pacey

Pacey- Hey Jackers don't try and deflect the fact that you like all that kinky stuff by implicating me. I'm a saint right Jo?

Joey- You're really calling the wrong witness here Pace

Pacey- True enough Potter

Joey- Pacey! It's Witter

Pacey- Here we go….

2 months Later

Jen- Tell Drue I want a divorce!

Joey- Jen it'll be okay

Jen- No it won't it's all his fault him and that damn pecker of his

Pacey- Pecker?

Joey- So not the time Pace

They were at sea and Jen was about ready to pass out.

Jen- Why the hell did I ever agree to go sailing with him here it only leads to bad things first that stupid storm now this

Pacey- This is my fault you were the one who was supposed to deliver a week from now in a hospital we just wanted to give you a relaxing day and not to mention give Drue a break

Jen- Hey is he carrying a hundred pound whale in his uterus no! he's got nothing to complain about

Pacey- Well the scratch marks on his face disagree with you Jen

Jen- He was cheating! we were playing Pictionary that day we were stuck at home with nothing to do

Joey- So you scratched up his face?

Jen- Joey you've done this before have some sympathy Owww! Holy arh!!

Pacey- We'll be docked in ten minutes Jen just…ah keep him up there

Joey looked at her husband and rolled her eyes still she kissed him though

Joey- You would have been so helpful when Lilly was born Pacey

Jen- Puh lese he'd probably set the place on fire or something

Pacey- Hey

Joey- She's in labor and you're the closest male Pacey be ready

Pacey- Wonderful you know my wife has the most difficult friends

Jen- One more word Witter and I swear I don't know what the name of this pole thingy is but it'll be going someplace that will cause you an enormous amount of pain hopefully similar to arh! This. Stupid men have everything easy. Did he have to get married looking like an elephant? no arh! Oh and by the way Kenny you remember the damn cable guy well he's officially arh! Scared of me now I was walking down to the market and I saw him so I waved and he ran like It was the running of the bulls in Pamplona. He was probably scared I thought he was lunch

Joey couldn't help the laugh escaping her

Pacey- Who's this Kenny guy?

Joey- Oh Jen was craving…

Pacey- Nuf said Jo Mrs. Valentine is a scary thing when she's craving and mind you she's a lot less loving than the name implies

Jen- Pacey if you think I reserve that frying pan for Drue you're deadly wrong besides is it my fault that my husband has been named after the cheesiest holiday to exist I married into that disguise and you don't expect _him_ to be anything like Saint Valentine

Joey- That's because we know he's the evil twin Jen duh

She said laughingly as she tried to make Jen more comfortably by putting more pillows behind her head luckily the galley in the Never Lose The Butterflies had heaps of space and a comfortable bed for the very much in labor Jen Lindley. Though her appreciation for her accommodation right now was non apparent all she wanted was to go back in time and use her best form of contraception on Drue 'laughter' all she ever had to do if she didn't want to sleep with someone was as soon as she saw their package to laugh. She thought she was brilliant it was an instant cure for a boner if she could sell it she'd call it The Flaccid Fix, she had actually gotten quite good at it with her ex's she actually wondered how any of them had managed to overcome the humiliation. Here she was Jen Lindley creating impotence the world over. That made her laugh for a second but soon she was wailing in pain again.

Pacey- Yeah well I was lucky enough to find half my kitchen stuff completely ruined by the time I got home

Jen- Yeah well vengeance waits for no man and besides I had to be creative I couldn't have Drue anticipating my moves

Joey- Well you're a woman with many wiles Jen

Jen- Oh please pregnancy took my wiles…I had awesome wiles

She said pouting at the loss of her wiles

Joey- This is all going to be over soon Jen just wait till you see Drue you'll feel better I'm sure of it

Pacey- Potter I have a feeling we might need to wrap the guy in a load of bubble wrap or put him in a fallout shelter or something till this is over.

Jen- See Pacey's not completely brain dead Jo there's still hope

Pacey- Well that's the nicest thing she's said to me all day…I'm so touched Valentine

Jen- Don't call me that! Arhhh! You just wait till we dock I'm calling my lawyer from the hospital. I'll be a Lindley again in no time Arhhhhhhh!

The Silvery Moon shone over the white snow covered cabins Pacey and Joey had gone away for the weekend to the place where Joey gave herself to him for the first time. The senior ski trip seemed so long ago now and everything around them now seemed all the more beautiful. The lights in the trees seemed more magical and the cabins looked like they were cute gingerbread houses. They walked around the place just holding each other and to the spot they had found over the years. It was a beautiful frozen over lake where they could ski and Joey had her favorite pretty white skis with her while Pacey wore his hockey ones and they held each other close as they took to the ice. They were all alone and almost dancing looking like the girl and the boy in the snow globes. As the snow began to come down around them making her smile.

Joey- So could you smell it?

Pacey- What?

Joey- The snow…remember when Fricky came to the B'n'B?

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- And we all sat around the fire that night telling our first memories…You said that you could smell snow remember?

Pacey- Well my memories tend to center around you Potter but yeah I remember that night…you wanna know something I never told you?

Joey- Sure

Pacey- Well the next night…you fell asleep on the couch and I saw you laying there perfect and beautiful as ever and I covered you up with your Moms blanket but instead of leaving I stayed…I watched you the whole night just like Grams said in her story. She was right Jo you really do know you love someone when you can spend the entire night by the fire watching them sleep. The next day I didn't even realize I'd been there that long till I heard Bessie moving around in her room and I saw the daylight start to creep in. So I snuck out before either of you noticed…I guess I was maybe hoping that one day I could tell you this story and maybe you'd smile…you know instead of calling me a pervert.

She _was_ smiling and so was he this was another one of those moments… they could tell… that they'd remember forever

Joey- Well I am smiling but…you're still a pervert

Pacey- You're still a …wait damn Jo… no actually that one turned out pretty good for me. The Ice Queen has left the building

Joey- See… pervert… told ya

Pacey- Hey Jo let's assess if I wasn't a pervert would I have been crowned Mr. 10 on our honeymoon?

Joey- You know I think all this fake regality is getting to your head

Pacey- This isn't fake Mrs. Witter I'm The King of…well Sex aren't you lucky you married the King?

Joey- Yeah he has so much humility it's almost a disgrace all the wonderful things that man does that he never takes credit for.

Pacey- A shame really well what do you say we go back to the cabin and give him something back

He said winking at her

Joey- Well I guess if it's for the King I could hardly say no…I mean I could be beheaded or worse right?

Pacey- Potter I'm fairly certain that what the King has in mind for you will cause you only pleasure lots and lots of pleasure…come on wench away to the castle

Joey- Wait you get to be a King and I'm still stuck with wench?

Pacey- Well that's what me and Lilly dubbed you we only needed one deckhand that day remember

Joey- Ah but see I married the King so that immediately elevates my status see

Pacey- So you're my Queen then is that the answer that means I'm getting lucky soon?

Joey- But Queens are always wicked

Pacey- Hey if the shoe fits

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- Okay Potter what do you want to be?

Joey- Lilly says I'm the Mermaid

Pacey- Well that won't work the Mermaid married the Prince and I'm the King Potter unless you're having my fifteen year old inclination to bed someone…well more mature.

Joey- Nope you're not old enough to be a King anyway they're always much older than you Pacey

Pacey- Well what about this I'm Pacey you're Joey and we're both whoever we want to be plus you know the parents of The Hockey Fairy Princess

Joey- Yeah I like that

Pacey- See Joey I can please you now lets go break some more records

Joey- Deal

She said smiling as they made their way to a night of passion that soon would result in two more devilish Witter's

Four Years Later

Joey- Hey birthday boy

Joey said kissing her husband as he woke.

Pacey- You know being married to you has made my birthdays a hell of a lot better Jo

She laughed as she continued to kiss him and his hands wrapped around her silk nighty till they were interrupted

Lilly- Daddy!!

Pacey- Hey sweetheart

Joey- I'll go get the boys up

Pacey pouted at her not wanting her to leaving

Joey- I'll be back in five seconds

Pacey- I'll count Potter!

He said as she left

Lilly- Hey Daddy I got you a present

Pacey- Oh yeah do I get to see it?

Lilly- Nope later

Pacey- Just like you're mother Lilly

Lilly- Hey I'm ten now I have a mind of my own

Pacey- Yeah that's what I'm scared of

Lilly- Don't worry Daddy you're still Superman to me

Pacey- You're still my princess you always will be Lilly

Lilly- Hey Daddy do you think Josh and Jack are going to ever stop being annoying Josh keeps trying to steal my hockey stick and Jack is always pulling the dresses off my dolls?

Pacey- Well they're my sons Lilly so I'd have to say no but they'll grow out of it…at about 50

Lilly- That's way too long and you're not that old but you don't do that

Pacey- Sure I do Lilly I just have my own hockey stick and I don't need a doll I've got you're mother

Lilly- Ewe! Daddy!

Pacey- What?

Lilly- I'm ten not stupid

Pacey- Sorry sweetheart

Then in came Joey with the twin hellions who jumped on their father and they all started wrestling as well as Joey got back into bed with her family.

Josh- Hey Daddy I beat Jack at hockey

Jack- Did not!

Josh- Did too!

The twins version of hockey being hitting an orange around with their sticks. Josh however had broken his after the first week thus his need to hijack his sisters.

Pacey- Hey boys breathe how did we raise such little lunatics Jo

Joey- Hey they get all of that from you from me they got their smarts

Pacey- Yeah which led Jack to decide that paste was something he could put on top of his pasta

Lilly- That was funny Mommy he couldn't get his mouth open after that

Jack- Hey!

Joey- Fine do you want your present now because you know I'm perfectly capable of holding it ransom till next year and no matter how much you beg or bribe Witter you wont get near the wonderfulness of this amazing gift that we all got you

Pacey- Joey sweetheart we all know I could get out of you

Joey- Well we could test it

Pacey- Fine by me

And soon he was tickling her and Joey was laughing till tears started coming down her face and her three kids were all laughing hysterically at their fathers genius

Pacey- You give Jo?

Joey- Fine Fine stop!

Pacey- Ha ha see I win

Josh- Daddy you're funny

Pacey- See Jo I'm funny

Joey- You're also mean

Joey reached over to her side drawer and pulled out a beautiful scrapbook which had a beautiful picture of all of them together on the front.

Joey- So this is for…the time you missed Pace you never got to see Lilly's first steps or see her mumble her first words but I thought that maybe this would help fill in the time for you. When you were away I uh well I always made sure that I would have something to show you when you finally came back to me so this has everything in it uh and one more thing…

She reached towards the back of the book where there was a tape

Joey- This is uh well video of well my pregnancy or you know whatever Jen could get without me slapping the camera away from her saying I was fat and when Lilly was born and well her first steps and her first word we caught them all for you…I always knew Pacey…I always knew you'd come back to me so…you wanna watch it?

Lilly- You never told me that Mommy!

Pacey- I can't believe you did that for me Potter

Joey- Well I can't believe you can't believe it

He kissed her with all the love he had for this woman who was forever fixing anything broken in his life she was filling in the missing pieces that he never even asked her to fill. She just knew.

Pacey- Let's watch it Jo

They put the video in the player and watched as Joey waddled around the B'n'B till she realized Jen hasd the camera on her

_Joey- What do you think you're doing_

_Jen- Documentary on the habits of pregnant women this is the part about the violent tendencies and how provoking them can be fatal_

_Joey- Well good a subject I know all about I'll show you fatal Jen give me that camera_

_Jen- Nope_

_Joey- Jen! This isn't fair I do look like something that should be on the discovery channel! Okay I look like hell arh I can't run like this you're evil_

_Jen- You think I've never been told that before Jo you need to be more creative here_

_Joey- Fine all I really need to do is sit on you Jen and I'll do it!_

Soon the camera cut out to Jens screams and switched to the next moment

_Joey- You sorry ass excuse for a nurse you better make this a hell of a lot more painless_

_Jack- Joey you know they can't…_

_Joey- Well then what the hell good are they! Jen put down that damn camera_

_Jen- You told me to do this remember_

_Joey- Yeah I also told you I like that hair cut people lie_

_Jen- What's wrong with my hair_

_Jack- She's in labour Jen_

_Joey- Hey don't dismiss me just because I'm in ahhhhhhhhh pain oh lord get her out of me_

_Jack- Joey it'll be okay your family will be here soon_

_Joey- Oh joy my familiy…Jack what if something happens I'm scared what if something happens to her _

_Jack- Nothings going to happen to your baby Joey_

Joey was visibly crying now on screen and off Pacey wrapped her closer in his arms as they all watched extremely intently as Pacey made sure the liquid forming in his eyes stayed exactly there

_Joey- This is all my fault Pacey should be here ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_Jen- We tried Joey you know we tried there's nothing we could do_

_Joey- I want him here Jen I miss him and I'm scared and he's the only one who ever makes that go away_

_Jack- Well now you've got us and we're not Pacey but that kids going to be just as athletically talented as me and just as well good at using her wiles as Jen because that's how close we're gonna be_

_Joey- Thanks Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Jack but lets not introduce any wiles till womanhood or for that matter any muscle tone well that last one never I don't want my daughter to be butch like you _

_Jen- Who knows Joey maybe it'd look good on her _

_Joey- Jen that camera's about to see the end of its days_

And then static and they went on to the next and next memories till it was over Pacey had felt like something missing was restored maybe not completely but he felt he was there if only for a little while he was in that world where he had never been aloud to go. The past had a way of shutting you out like that.

Later that day the whole gang had arrived at the B'n'B including Pacey's staff from his restaurant that he ended up opening thanks to Doug who bought the restaurant off Danny but handed it over in full to Pacey after taking his place as Sheriff. Joey ran the B'n'B and spent her time doing what made her the happiest writing painting being with her children and with Pacey she had just finished her first novel and was sending it off to publishers.

Jen had had her baby boy who was now five year old Ryan who was now playing with Josh and Jack like he always did the boy had his fathers jet black hair and her mothers craziness the only thing different he had was that he grew up in a happy home which was the difference that they were so happy to achieve.

Jack and Doug had moved in together and were adopting a little girl in need of a home she was already Lilly's age and no one would take her but the men knew that the girl deserved a home and they fell in love with her at first sight so there was no question plus Lilly was ecstatic at the news she would finally have a girl to play with. Being surrounded by boys at a young age was her mothers same problem too

Haley and Sam lived in New York and came to visit as often as possible and were now engaged making Jen very happy to everyone's confusion

Oh and Mary you ask well Doug had proved his worth as an officer when discovering that while the driver behind the wheel of Tamara's supposed hit and run wasn't Mary the discovered that Tamara had been to see and threaten Mary away from Pacey causing Mary to cut Tamara's breaks and she was sentenced to imprisonment and no one had been to see her since.

Sarah married an investment broker she met in brazil on holiday but soon after started cheating on him with her masseuse Rico they were now married and broke and she was happy having finally found the harlequin romance she had always been looking for

Josh and Jack were busy breaking everything in sight most all of the time and then pouting for forgiveness at there mother which was why Pacey handled disciplining the twins from then on.

And our sweet little Lilly well she finally got the happy ending she was looking for. The wicked witch was defeated and her Mommy and Daddy had sailed off into the sunset a second time after Joey revealed Pacey's wedding present. The True Love was alive and fully restored Joey had never told Pacey but after they lost her she forced Bodie to take her along the shoreline to look for any remains the boat had been restored for years now since they found it relatively together Joey was just waiting to give it to him. When they got home from Paris she gave it back to him and Lilly was fine with spending some time with her Auntie Jen and Uncle Drue because she knew that one day it would be her in a boat just like there's sailing away into the sunset with her very own True Love and maybe he'd laugh but she was going to wear her Jersey and her Tutu only she wouldn't be a kid any more.

A/N Hey everyone out there reading this thank you so much for actually taking the time out of your I'm sure busy days to read this. I had a lot of fun writing it and I can only hope you had the same amount of fun reading it. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed you're all stars and everyone who I hopefully made smile at least once.

Thank you so much

Tania


End file.
